Journeys and Destinations
by Devil's Toenail
Summary: "The only real difference between you and me," he poked me in the chest, "I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a no good scoundrel that will rot in hell. Savvy?" Set before events of POTC1 and onwards.
1. Chapter 1

The three women congregated around the worn and rusty water pump, preparing themselves for a hard nights work. One with bright blonde hair cupped her hands to collect water to wash the dirt off her face, but she'd never be able to wash away the sins.

Even then, I couldn't help feeling envious of their tight, revealing dresses and ruby red lips. The way they could live life on a whim and not look back, for all they knew each second could be their last.

"Crispina!" came a bark from behind me, "Please stop dawdling and come here. We must return home before dark."

I snapped out of my trance and hurried after my husband, not wanting to get myself into trouble.

"You must be careful not to get yourself lost here. Every soul on this island is a sinner, bound to Satan himself!" Pastor Gregory Masters whispered harshly into my ear.

I kept my head down and stared at the dirt path that would eventually lead to our small secluded cottage.

"I won't get lost. I know my way around." I whispered

"I mean lost in a forest of temptation, my girl. You are the only one here that will help me to save the occupants of this wretched island from an eternity of damnation."

I swallowed and nodded, deciding that saying anything more could cause a sermon. It had been a stupid thing to say, we had been in Barbuda for over a year and I still wasn't trusted to go to the marketplace for supplies alone. Any other wife would have been punished for such insolence, but I was lucky to have married such a kind and caring man.

Upon arriving indoors, I helped Gregory off with his cloak and boots and began preparing a supper of bread and plantain. These were they only foods we could afford at the time as the ship carrying the missionary funding had become lost at sea, making us wait for the next one. The stove made the room very hot and strands of hair began to slip from my cap, I failed to notice this until he pointed it out to me as I served him his meal.

"Must I remind you that vanity is a sin?" he said as I laid the plate on the scrubbed wooden table.

"Sorry" I sat down opposite him and fixed it again.

As was ritual, we both bowed our heads in prayer.

"Thank you Lord for this bountiful meal and our good fortune to have such an almighty God. And please, give us strength to continue our humble mission here in Barbuda, to save these sinners from Satan's clutches. Amen."

I glanced up, "Amen."

We ate in silence, until Gregory spoke up, "I hear talk of more pirates arriving at the port. I have a feeling that the Lord is testing us. We shall visit it in the morning to see what can be done."

I nodded, "Yes."

He stood, "I shall be off to bed then." He walked over to my side.

I looked up into his scarred face. He had been one of the ones unfortunate enough to be struck down with small pox on the crossing from England. He only just survived.

He reached down stiffly and pecked my cheek. A dry and awkward gesture that meant a lot to him and very little to me. I cursed myself for being such a bad wife.

"Goodnight."

I sat for a while, staring into the unlit fireplace. Would there really be pirates? And if so, going down to the docks would be very dangerous. My eyes flitted to the box on the mantle and back again. I would ask to take the pistol with us to be safe.

I quickly cleared the dishes and took the oil lamp into the bedroom. Gregory was already fast asleep and snoring loudly so I tiptoed around the bed and changed into my starched white nightdress. Blowing out the lamp, I slipped into bed beside my husband and said a quiet prayer, asking to keep us safe.

It was a particularly hot night, so I had a lot of trouble sleeping. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours and flung the covers off myself to try and keep cool. I eventually found a position comfortable enough to sleep in, when I thought I heard footsteps outside the house. I sat up, paranoid of a robber, and listened but I heard nothing. Going to lie down again, I stopped and decided that I definitely heard something a second time. I hesitated before deciding not to wake Gregory. I felt that with the pistol I would be safe enough.

I carefully slipped the pistol out of its leather case and gazed and the silver embellished handle. I had thought many times about selling it but I had always stopped myself, thinking about the promise I had made to my father before leaving for the Caribbean. Stay safe at whatever the cost.

Outside was pitch black, but the glow from the active town let my eyes adjust easily to the darkness. Finding nothing at the front I went to the back of the house, to the small plot of land where I grew the vegetables. For a while there was nothing, just the sound of drinking and whoring in the distance. Then I heard it, a rustling and mumbling in the bushes. I gripped the gun tighter, and took a step towards the noise. My heart began to beat in my ears and my breathing went shallow. I padded across the dry earth in my bare feet, wandering why I hadn't stayed in my bed where it was safe and warm.

I was right beside the bush with the source of the noise. I closed my eyes and swallowed and went to move a palm leaf out of the way when I was roughly spun around. The gun went off with a loud bang and the person who had startled me bent double, clutching their stomach.

"…..Crispina." Came a dry whisper.

My eyes went wide. It was Gregory. As I realised this, he slumped over and went quiet, his nightgown stained scarlett. I crouched beside him and grabbed his shoulders, trying to shake the life back into him "No. No!"

Two people popped up from behind the bush I had been investigating, a man and a woman. I looked at them, "I'm a dead woman." I muttered, I could see the gallows as clear as day.

The woman started to scream, "Murder! Murder!" and my hands took a life of their own. They pointed the gun at her and fired and she collapsed in a heap. I turned to the man now, and pointed the gun at him. His hands were in front of his chest in a defensive manner as he slowly stumbled out of the bush. I could tell he had been drinking.

"Now, let us take a moment to think about this." His speech slurred slightly.

I shook my head, "What do I have to think about? You will surly tell the authorities."

"To be honest, the authorities and myself, aren't the best of mates at the minute." His arms went down as he became more confident, "From one outlaw to another-"

"I'm not an outlaw." I said shortly

He nudged the woman's body with his foot, "What's this then? Kelp?"

I didn't answer and began to fiddle with the cross around my neck.

The man noticed this, "I can see this isn't something you like to do on a daily basis. So why add to the body count, eh?"

I looked up from Gregory's body and at him. He was right.

I let my hand drop to my side.

"That's it." He moved a bit closer and took the gun off me, took the last bullet out and handed it back to me.

He turned to leave, "Wait. What about me?"

He raised his eyebrows, "What about you?"

"I can't stay here."

He smirked, "Pretty quick on the uptake aren't you? Pray for forgiveness or something. It'll all work out."

He had me convinced for a moment, "I can repent until I'm blue in the face. It will not make any difference to the navy."

The man had stopped listening and was strutting off down the path to town.

I took one last glance at the bodies before running after him. "No! Please! You have to help me!"

"Why would I do that?" he kept walking as I caught up with him.

"Because I can have you washed of your sins." I said desperately.

"I've become quite close with my sins over the years. Pity to lose them now."

"Just get me away from here to a different port. Help me stow away onto a ship. Anything."

He stopped again and looked me up and down, I did not like how he was staring, "What do I get in return?"

I was suddenly very self-conscious in my nightdress and wrapped my arms around myself. "There is nothing I have to offer you, I spared your life. Isn't that enough?" I said limply.

I could tell he was thinking, "Alright then. But enough of your holier-than-thou speech. I don't need that. And only because I feel bad about destroying your Amaryllis bush"

I nodded eagerly, "What are we going to do then?"

"This just happens to be your lucky day. Y'see, _I_ have a ship and a bloody good one as well."

I followed him down to the docks, and there waiting was the biggest and most beautiful ship I had ever seen.

He must have seen that I was impressed, "This" he gestured towards it "Is the Black Pearl. And you," he pointed at me, "Cannot sail on my ship looking like that. Wait here."

I watched as he disappeared into a nearby tavern. He returned a few minutes later with a bundle of clothing.

"Onto the ship." He looked a bit edgy as he pushed me up the ramp, "Quickly!"

_Please tell me what you think! It gets better as it goes on, (I think so anyway). I worked really hard to make it as believable as possible because you know the way some people have electronic power showers on the Black Pearl etc. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Get changed in there." He pointed to a cabin.

I pulled a sheet of material out of the pile, "What's this for?"

He looked a bit uncomfortable, "That," he motioned with a ringed finger, "Is for tying down your….appendages with."

"I beg your pardon?" I was shocked that he dared to think of such a thing.

"We can't have people knowing what you are. My crew will have returned by morning." He said simply, swaggering up to the bridge, "Credulous fools the lot of 'em!"

The cabin was a damp, smelly affair. I wondered why he didn't he have the decency to let me use his cabin, he was obviously captain. And it is a man's duty to be courteous to a woman.

The previous owner of the clothing hadn't been the cleanest of beings, but they seemed to fit. I used the pieces of cloth to hide anything that made my femininity obvious and I used the leftover material as make-shift under wrappings. I blushed at the thought of another man seeing me in my nightdress, the only man that should ever see a woman like that is her….. husband.

I closed my eyes, "Oh Gregory" I whispered, "What am I doing?" The events replayed in my mind over again. I felt idiotic and the heavy weight in my stomach made me feel ill but I knew I couldn't go back after convincing this man to help me.

I opened my eyes and answered my question, "You are staying safe."

I left the cabin and climbed up the steps to the captain. I suddenly remembered that I was in the presence of a male superior and wandered why he hadn't punished me already. I kept my head down as I approached him.

"Took you long enough!" he looked at the faded black britches and off white shirt, "Better. But, love, you can't sail with hair like that."

I looked up, confused.

"It's impractical and defeats your efforts in becoming mannish."

"Shall I have to cut it?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, "You shall, miss." He mimicked my tone, "Why the sudden change of character?"

"It was improper of me to speak to you earlier the way I did. I apologise. If you wish to punish me, I shan't argue"

His facial expression turned grave and he pushed my chin up to look at him, "Never let me hear you say anything like that again. You're a man now, we're equals."

He took me to his cabin this time and sat me down in front of a dirty, cracked mirror. I looked around, deciding that this cabin was not a lot better than the other one.

A few minutes of rootling around in a drawer, he pressed a mans razor into my hand. I glanced up at him before back at myself in the mirror. I had never cut my hair in my whole life. I grabbed a chunk of my waist length hair, shut my eyes and began hacking at it.

"Ah!" he grabbed my wrist, "Careful, you could lose an ear at that!"

"Sorry, I don't know how to-"

He put his hands up to silence me, "Continuing with a vulnerable attitude like that, will get you killed or at least molested. Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes please." I once again felt silly, I was unwittingly playing the damsel in distress and this man obviously wasn't going to mollycoddle me because of my gender.

I let him cut off sections of my hair. My poor hair. I was close to crying when he spoke.

"What's your name?", it was so out of the blue I had to think for a minute.

"Uh….Crispina. It's Irish for 'girl with the curly hair'"

He looked at a portion of my think, straight, mousy brown hair he was holding and raised an eyebrow.

"Gregory gave me it after we married." I smiled weakly.

"I'm assuming Gregory is…was…" he pointed in the direction of the town.

"Yes."

He shifted on his feet before continuing to cut, "What is your real name?"

"Marion. Marion Mast-. Crugg."

He grinned, "Do you know what Marion means?"

"No"

"Bitter. But we'll call you Crugg in the meantime."

I blinked, wanting to argue but thinking better of it as he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Well Crugg, you are done!"

I whipped around and stared into the mirror. He had it cut unevenly to just below my jaw.

"Tidy up when you have finished mooning at yourself." He walked to the door.

"What is your name?" I looked at his reflection

"I" he smiled smugly, "Am Captain Jack Sparrow, soon to be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main."

He had disappeared before I realised what he had said, I stopped picking up hair, "Hold on. Pirate?"

I threw the clumps of hair into the ocean and followed him to the bow of the ship. "You're a pirate."

"How many navy men do you know look like this?" He spread out his arms in a flamboyant manner. I studied him properly for the first time. He had a rather new tri corn hat covering his head, with shoulder length, black hair tied back in a ribbon. It had been his navy coat and white shirt that fooled me, he was also wearing brown britches and boots. He had a charming face with a moustache and very dark, almost black eyes and, like any pirate, there was a sword and pistol on his person. I subconsciously tucked my own empty pistol into my belt.

"I don't want to be associated with someone like that." I shook my head

He took a gulp from a bottle he had been holding, "Seems like you have failed to notice the obvious. You are 'someone like that'."

"How?" I asked, horrified.

"Let's see, you killed two people, willingly, might I add, in a very short space of time and was about to make it a third, had I not stopped you. You then begged for me, a complete stranger, to take you away to save your own neck. And you are now wearing stolen goods. If that doesn't make you an outlaw, I don't know what does!" he seemed to become angrier and irritated with me, "Do you know how much bother I could be in after being seen with a criminal like you?"

He had twisted my words so I couldn't retaliate. "I…..but -"

I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he got closer, "The only real difference between you and me," he poked me in the chest, "I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a no good scoundrel that will rot in hell. Savvy?"

He turned away from me again and began to walk down the steps, calling over his shoulder "You can pray for forgiveness all you want Crugg, doesn't mean you'll be pardoned."

_Let me know what you all think please!_


	3. Chapter 3

I was left to stand there as he disappeared into his cabin.

The minute he was out of earshot, I got down on my knees and began to pray, but the whole time his words were ringing in my ears, "_….doesn't mean you'll be pardoned." _I didn't want to believe him, I was a good Christian woman, surely that made me better than that.

I then had to find somewhere to sleep, I wasn't about to ask Jack as I assumed that he was tired and still quite angry with me.

I looked around the ship, not really knowing what to do, when I saw it. The crows nest would be perfect as a place to sleep, out of sight and safe.

I approached the mast, not sure how to get up there. I tried testing my weight on the ratlines and it seemed to hold me so I began to climb, and tried not to look down. It was difficult as my weight kept making it the roping swing against and away from the mast. I eventually made it, but not without earning myself a few bumps and bruises and my bare feet raw from the ropes. I had underestimated how high up I would be, the view of the island took my breath away. A salty breeze whipped around my face and the stinging on my face made me realise that I was crying. I sat down and buried my head in my hands. It would probably be morning before they found the bodies. Gregory, shot to pieces. I would admit that I never loved him, but I cared for him. I was the only thing he had, he needed me. I felt very empty, that feeling you get when you have lost someone. Not a lover, but more an elderly relative you have been caring for. He was 30 years my senior after all.

I didn't sleep but wandered if they had found the bodies. Would I be a suspect? If I had stayed it would have been a sure trip to the gallows and I didn't want to die for something that wasn't my fault but Captain Jack would surely tell me it was.

It was the early hours when I noticed that small groups of men in twos and threes began to stream onto the ship. Assuming that this was the crew, I thought to go down and introduce myself in the hope of finding someone more understanding then the Captain, I very slowly climbed down so as not to injure myself again. I was only on the deck for about a minute before a man, a lot older than the Captain, approached me.

"Who's this young lad? What were you doing up there? Not trying to stow away I hope? We can't have that can we lads?" he said with a patronising tone his scraggly beard very close to my face. I did not know which question to answer first as his breath nearly knocked me clean off my feet.

Most of the others had gathered around as well, and laughed. The man terrified me and I found it difficult to reply.

"No…I…"

Another stepped forward, a shorter fatter man with yellowing eyes, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"Let's see how he copes with no tongue at all! Haha!" another shouted, they all jeered their agreement

I clamped my hand over my mouth as one of them pulled out a small dagger.

"Hector!" was a shout from behind them, the crowd parted as Jack waltzed through, "May I ask what you're doing terrorising this young lad?"

The older man that had started the taunting smiled, "Found that he'd been up in the crows nest Cap' in. Looks like a stowaway to me."

Jack blinked, "Crows nest? That's because this is our new look-out, Barbossa. Aren't you Crugg?"

I nodded.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, "If you say so. We was only having a joke, weren't we mates?"

The others laughed and Jack laughed with them, "Well, now that's all sorted, don't you have work to do?"

"Word of advice Crugg," Jack muttered in my ear as they milled off to set sail, "Get on the wrong side of my first mate, last thing you'll ever do." He paused, "And you will get used to his malodorous puff in time"

I spent the day up in the crows nest, where, what I thought was, out of harms way. I was sourly mistaken. When the sun was high in the sky, I started to fell very thirsty and incredibly warm and pulling the shirt around my neck did no good to stop it burning. I steadily climbed down and approached the young Captain at the helm.

"Excuse me Captain. Could I have some water?"

He smiled at me before realising that I was being serious, "It's not water you'll be getting out here. Rum! Drink of kings and men alike!" he thrust a dark green bottle at me.

I opened the bottle and peered at the amber liquid. "This is alcohol." I stated

"And?"

"It's the drink of the devil. I cannot and will not consume this."

He shrugged and took the bottle back, "That's up to you. If you cannot consume this then you shall have to continue consumin' thin air. And that tends to get a tad unbearable after a few hours."

To my resent, I knew that once again he was right. It was drink the rum or die.

I took the bottle off him again and clambered back up to my spot in the crows-nest. I could feel his arrogant gaze burning holes in the back of my head.

I stayed up there for the rest of the day, slowly sipping at the bottle and saying a silent prayer every time I took a gulp. The spicy liquid burnt my throat which I eventually became used to.

I waited until everyone had gone below deck before deciding to go for a walk on deck to try and clear my head as my vision had gone blurry which I put down to being tired. I had other thoughts however when I stood up and the world began to spin. It was a flat-clam night, so I couldn't blame the weather. After taking almost an hour trying to climb down the ropes, I realised, to my horror, that I was drunk. I tried to walk to the edge, and lent against the railings. I was very light headed and gave it a few minutes to collect myself, before deciding that the best thing for me to do was to go to bed.

I straightened up, "Where is bed?" I thought.

I looked towards the Captains quarters and decided to ask him.

I opened the double doors and quietly slipped inside. I could hear voices at the bottom of the stairs and stopped when I recognised one of them as Barbossa's.

"Ye' see Captain' the lads and I are wantin' more information about this next venture yorn. You seem to be holding back on the details, and, wantin' to stop off at Tortuga before hand's makin' us feel like you're puttin' it off. Hmmm?"

"Master Barbossa, I assure you that I have the upmost confidence in where you, and the rest of my crew's loyalties lie. But if you insist on being so impatient, we shall not stop in Tortuga."

I frowned, Tortuga was my stop and I didn't want to spend any longer than I had to on this ship.

"When we started out, you said that everything was in equal share. Ask me, that should be the location of the treasure too." Barbossa's voice had become slightly more forceful, obviously knowing that he could break the Captain if he pushed hard enough.

"Well," he started, hesitant to tell, " if you insist, the location –" he never finished his sentence as I felt my balance on the edge of the top step disappear and I went toppling head first into the cabin.

The two men stared as I hastily stood up and tried to dust myself off, apologising as I did so, "Sorry" I squeaked.

"Ye will be in a minute," Barbossa grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall, "What were you doing up there? Not spyin' I hope."

I looked over his shoulder at Jack, who was still sitting, feet up on his desk.

"What do you want me to do with this little rat, Captain? Throw him in the brig?"

He stood up, "How much of that did you hear, boy?" his voice wasn't as angry as Barbossa's, but he was definitely suspicious.

"Nothing" I said quickly, then coughed to make my voice lower and rougher, "I mean, I was just wondering where I should sleep, I never heard anything."

Barbossa sniffed the air, "It's alright, he's been drinkin'. Wouldn't remember anything even if he did hear."

The Captain smiled, "Good! You're to sleep below deck Crugg, with the rest of the crew. Now be gone!"

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! Annaxsuperman, thanks for the suggestion, it's just that this takes place before Jack lost the Black Pearl (as you'll see in a chapter or two :p), so I was thinking that he might not be the Jack that we know and love today. But thanks anyway my first reviewer….reviewee….person. Keep them coming everyone! _


	4. Chapter 4

After I had been shoved back on deck, I smiled, "Now be gone!" He was putting on an act, trying to show authority. He didn't look much older than myself, but then again, he had probably seen more than I probably would in my lifetime.

The snores and grunts told me that most of the crew was asleep. All of the hammocks were taken, but I didn't think I would be able to sleep in one anyway. I sat down and rested against a post at the edge of the quarters. The place stank to the high heavens, due to slight damp and the many unclean men that where sleeping there, but I felt very tired so I didn't let it irritate me too much as I sat down against a pillar and let myself fall asleep.

"Oi! Crugg! Get up.", someone kicked me sharply on the leg.

I blearily opened my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my head. "Yes?" I looked up at the man who had kicked me, he was thin with a ratty blonde moustache.

"Mutiny!" he said excitedly.

I racked my brain for the meaning of the word as I stood, he must have spotted the bewilderment on my face. "My eyes! How green are you? We're getting rid of Captain Jack!"

"Who says so?" I was shocked at the disloyalty of these people. That must have been why Barbossa was pestering for the bearings earlier.

"Barbossa says so. Says we ain't getting treated fairly, says that Jack isn't experienced enough." He gave my shoulder a tug, "C'mon."

Up on deck, the crew had gathered around Barbossa, who had Jack at gunpoint. The man with the ratty moustache pushed to get to the front to hear what was being said and I followed.

"Come now Hector. There must be some way to come to an arrangement where we're both happy" Jack tried to negotiate, his hands in the air, something similar to the night before.

"Y'see Jack" Barbossa cocked the pistol, "That's what got you into this mess, you were thinking too much about yerself. I'm doing this for the good of the crew." The crew mumbled in agreement.

"We decided this would be best for everyone. Then we had a decision to make!" the crew laughed along with Barbossa, "We could drop you off in Tortuga on our way to pick up supplies, somethin' else you fail to keep regular, or we could leave you off on that little atoll yonder." He pointed to a very small island, barely visible in the gloom.

Jack saw it too and winced, "But," his tone took a turn that I had never heard in the few days I had known him, "What about m'ship?" he sounded defeated, almost pathetic.

"I'm afraid she's _my _ship now." He replied grinning, "Master Ragetti," the man with the ratty moustache twitched, "Fetch _Master _Sparrow's pistol and remove all but one shot."

"Yes Captain" he scurried off.

When he returned, Jack was pushed towards the railings and the pistol was tucked into his belt. The depression in his face was evident as he knew what the last bullet was for. Barbossa still had his gun pointed at Jack as he climbed onto the railing.

"Gentlemen" he lazily saluted them. He made eye contact with me for a brief second before jumping of the edge. I stood transfixed as I heard the splashing of his swimming towards the island. He thought I wanted Barbossa as my captain. He blamed me equally, along with the rest of the crew, who had all milled off to set sail, bar one.

"We've made a mistake" he said to himself, "I can feel it" he shook his head and shuffled away.

Without thinking, I took my position up in the crows nest. Although I had only a few hours sleep I was now very alert. I repeatedly asked myself why I hadn't done the right thing and stepped forward to try and do something to rescue my somewhat grimy and immoral guardian angel. But each time I got the same answer, "Because you wouldn't be breathing now if you had."

Tortuga was as wretched as Barbuda, if not, it was worse. The stench hit me a mile out and as arrived into the docks the smell was almost unbearable. What made it worse was the excitement of the men and their talking of drinking and whoring.

Ragetti walked along beside me as we left the ship, "I'm going to find me a curvy blonde. What about you, Crugg?"

I hesitated and tried to copy his eager and rough manner, "Oh yes! I like blondes." I managed to say. This seemed to satisfy him and called out to me as he wondered off in the opposite direction, "See you tomorrow!"

"No you won't." I muttered. I stood for a good few minutes, trying to work out what to do. I decided to go and sit in the warmth of a tavern. I passed many men being sick, flirting and one was fouling right outside someone's house! I could not believe it as I tried to hurry past.

"What are you lookin' at?" one balding man with a tattooed scalp snarled at me.

I pretended not to hear and ran past, almost trotting into a pile of manure.

I finally settled on a place called the Faithful Bride. It was very crowded and there was loud music playing and a lot of dancing. I'd always been taught that music and dancing was a sin, and these people were going to hell, but they seemed happy, happier than me anyway. I sat down at a table near the back and tried to figure out what my next step would be. I realised that there was no going back now, I was a murderer on the run from the law, and I would have to stay this way for a long time.

"Get ya a drink?" a young girl with very few teeth asked roughly. I stared at her mouth and ran my tongue over my own teeth, "Pardon?"

"I said, do ya want to order a drink?" she rubbed her plump hands on her stained apron.

I shook my head, "No thank you."

She frowned, "Either order somethin' or get out."

I stood up to leave when a hand stopped me.

"It's alright Gwen, I've got this. Two rums if you will." A man with short light brown hair and a face freckled from the sun told the woman before sitting down beside me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Who-"

"You may think that just because you are wearing a seamans clothing and carring a pistol makes you one of us, but let me tell you, I spotted you the second you walked in. You stick out like a sore thumb and to look at you I can tell that you will be dead and forgotten within the fortnight." He muttered quietly to me, "Now I can teach you to think, act and breathe like a man of the sea. My only conditions are that you do everything I tell you without question and a small fee of twenty five percent of any takings. Does that sound reasonable?"

I did not know what to say, "Hold on, who are-"

He interrupted me again, "Does that sound reasonable?" he said a little louder, just before the rum arrived. "Thanks darling" he smiled at the wench and handed her a few coppers before turning back to me, "Well?"

"Yes, agreed." I said meekly having a feeling that I'd be shot if I didn't, "Who are you?"

He smiled, suddenly changing from intimidating to relaxed and casual, "James Creed at your service." He had a rather upper class way of speaking.

I sipped the rum, "So you are going to teach me how to be a proper pirate?" I asked

He looked at me sharply, "And another thing, don't ever let me hear you refer to us like that," he gestured to the room and the filthy men that surrounded us, "We are not pirates, we are better than that. The word "pirate" indicates a low class of criminal. When I've finished with you, you shall be so high up the King himself will bow to you."

I raised an eyebrow, wandering how much rum he had already drunk.

"You may not see it now," he smirked, "but you will sometime."

We sat in silence for a time before I spoke to try and start a conversation, "I'm Crugg."

"Lesson number one," he smiled at me, "never give up your name voluntarily, if you have to always give a fake one."

I nodded my understanding, "But you just told me your name."

He grinned, "Did I?"

I frowned, feeling incredibly confused and slightly irritated. I took a time to take in his attire. A grubby red shirt that appeared to be silk under a worn black coat covered his top with a dark blue necktie. Dulled buckled shoes with hose and britches completed this and gave the appearance of a gentleman or duke. I was about to ask him about this when he started talking again.

"And another thing, leave the mystery to whether you are male or female, it will leave people thinking, 'Is it a man? Is it a woman?'" He took a gulp of rum before continuing, "'Oh! I'm not sure if I mind.' At this moment in time I'm taking you for an effeminate lad, but that could change."

I was still battling with myself to why I had agreed to what this strange man told me. It was possible that there was something trustworthy about him that I could not pinpoint.

His head suddenly jerked up, reminding me of a blood hound that had just caught the scent. His face then broke into a smirk. I tried to find what he was staring at, scanning the crowded room.

"Now" he whispered, discreetly pointing at a very drunk man with a brassy woman on his knee, "This will be your first 'test'. They will eventually go to one of the rooms upstairs and when they do, I want you to follow and take anything you need."

"Need?"

He looked at me flatly, "Crugg, you don't seem to be in the possession of any cutlass, tunic or shoes."

I looked at my filthy feet and downed the rest of the rum without thinking. I screwed up my face in disgust and coughed, "Ugh! I'm still getting used to this."

He chuckled as he watched he man give the woman a few coins and she took him by the hand to go upstairs, "Go!" he nudged me in the ribs.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked over the balcony at James, who had begun to talk to someone else, ignoring me. I pressed my ear against the door of the bedroom to hear a lot of grunting and moaning. I screwed up my nose and tried not to think about the ungodly acts going on in there. I opened the door a crack and slipped inside. The bed was moving vigorously telling me that they would be finishing soon. There was a small lamp at the bedside, letting me see where the man had discarded his clothing. I held my breath and crawled along the floor on my stomach, fearing that my heart was beating too loudly and they would hear. I picked up a cutlass, dark brown tunic and a leather pair of boots. I turned to leave but went back to clean the bullets from the pistol and spotted a few gold coins that had slipped out of his pocket. I let my hand hover over them, hesitating to take those too. A loud moan from the bed made up my mind for me. I snatched the coins and dashed out the door. I stood on the balcony, unsure what to do next. I saw James gesture at me to put the items on and looking anxious. I clattered my way over to behind a potted plant and dressed myself, taking a while to work out what order to put the tunic and the sword on. The last thing I did was load the pistol before stepping back onto the balcony and feeling quite pleased with myself, I walked along towards the staircase.

Suddenly, the door swung open to the bedroom, revealing a very angry looking man in only his long-johns.

"Some little whelp has stolen me gear!" he yelled, quieting the tavern, "Step forward and declare yerself!" he waved his pistol around, not knowing that it was empty.

I tried to continue down the stairs, making eye contact with no one but James who had stood up and looking as confused as everyone else.

"You!" came an accusing shout from the robbed man, "That's my cutlass!"

I froze and turned around; he had his pistol pointing straight at me.

I opened and close my mouth, unsure of what to say, "I…..you see…."

The half dressed whore was dithering around behind him, loving the drama, "You should teach him a lesson, you should." She crowed into his ear.

"I'll make you sorry, you little rat!" he went to pull the trigger but a loud blast stopped him and he fell to his knees. I looked back down to see James with his pistol aimed where the man had been standing.

"Oi!" the landlord had appeared with what looked like a hunting gun from behind the serving bar, "No killing in my pub. That's the rules, if you break 'em, y'have me to answer to!"

James lowered his weapon, "I understand that sir. But I was merely trying to prevent my foolish young brother from the wrath of that rather intoxicated gentleman."

He relaxed his grip on the gun, "Aye….well…." he pointed at me, "Just don't let it happen again, do y'hear me boy?"

"Yes sir" I agreed as the noise and music started up again, people acting as though nothing had happened as the body was dragged out of the tavern by a strong looking red head.

He slapped me on the shoulder he walked back in and past our table "You certainly know how to make trouble."

I felt myself blush at his dashing smile, "Yes, I apologise."

"Ah, don't worry, da's used to it. He wouldn't actually shoot you," he turned to James "I don't think"

James didn't look up from his second drink, and grunted in reply.

"Peter! Stop loitering and get back to serving!" It was his father, the landlord again, I could see there was a slight resemblance around the mouth and jaw.

James and I sat in silence again a while before he gave me a nudge, "I've changed my mind, you are definitely female."

"What makes you say that?"

"No man in his right mind would look at that boy in the way you just did." He shrugged.

I decided to change the subject, "You really didn't need to shoot that man. I had removed the bullets from his pistol."

He looked slightly amused, "Thinking on your feet? Very good." He drained his tankard, "It doesn't make any difference, he would have tried to kill you anyway."

"I see."

He clapped his hands and stood up, "Right! Off to bed. We have an early start tomorrow!"

"Doing what?" I stood too, following him to one of the rooms at the other side of the tavern.

He smiled, "All in good time." He opened the door, "But I have a feeling that you haven't slept within for the past few days, due to the traumatic event that led you here in the first place. In you go."

I wrinkled my nose at the sour odour wafting around the room, "Where are you going to sleep?"

He didn't need to answer as I saw him wink at a girl with scarlet hair, "Goodnight Crugg." He called back as I shut the door in disgust.

"Again!" James rolled his eyes, leaning against the wooden beams of the pig sty. I had been woken at day break and had been learning basic sword skills in the yard behind the Faithful Bride since. I tried to tell him that I was against violence and that people should learn to 'turn the other cheek', but according to James I was talking "hogwash!" and that "violence makes the world go round".

"I'm tired!" I wailed, rubbing my sore wrist, "Can we not stop?"

He shook his head, " It took Peter a lot of convincing to get his father to let us use this space, so we're going to make the most of it!" he stood up straight, "Now, again!"

I lunged at him but he easily parried my attack without batting an eyelid before pushing me back. I lunged again, harder this time making James spread his weight to stop himself from falling. I thought I had him I took the opportunity to swing again. He parried it easily, but I was determined not to give up and pushed against the blade making him lean back. A smile broke out on my face in the belief that I was finally winning but suddenly felt the ground disappear beneath me and landed head first in a barrel full of rainwater. I splashed around and managed to push myself to standing but slipped on the wet stone, falling on my backside.

James wasn't impressed, "If that had happened in real fight, the only way you would have won is if your component had died laughing." He sighed, "I'm going for a drink. Be back here in one hour."

I was left to sit there in my puddle, damp and close to tears.

"This is rubbish!" I exclaimed throwing my cutlass down with a clatter, "I might as well just be left here to rot!"

"What a lot of old shit!" came a cry from behind me. I winced at the swear word and turned around to see Peter carrying an empty crate out of the tavern. He flashed another smile at me and stuck out a strong hand to help me up, "You just need to practise, you can't expect to get it first time!"

I went to say something when I noticed his expression change to that of confusion. I realised that he was staring at my soaking shirt that had turned transparent and was clinging to the visible bulge of my chest.

I waited for him to shout, reveal what I was, molest me or at least get angry, but he just smiled and said, "I thought you were a funny looking man."

I was frog-marched into the private quarters of the tavern to get me dried off and a mug of hot toddy. I knew that there was no more point of arguing about drinking alcohol anymore as it seemed to be the only thing these people drank.

"Now" Peter sat down with me beside the fire, "Do you want to tell me why you are walking around dressed as a bloke? Or will I just assume that you like doing this."

I smiled, "I don't want to burden you with my problems, and your father will be looking for you anyway."

"I'll tell him that the pigs got loose." There was something about his tone and his smile that made him seem so trustworthy, I couldn't help but break down.

I told him everything, from shooting Gregory to arriving up in the tavern. I took a deep breath when I'd finished as I had never said so much in my life.

Peter stared at me for a bit before saying, "That is certainly a lot to go through in three days. You're a strong girl - sorry, man."

"No I'm not, I've barely survived. The only reason I am still here is because of Mr Creed rescuing me last night."

He slapped me on the shoulder, "You are only starting out! I believe that this time in five years you will be one of the most legendary pirates in the Spanish Main."

"Doubt it" I raised an eyebrow, knowing he was just trying to be nice, "I better go and find Mr Creed. He'll be looking for me."

He showed me out, "Don't let that man bully you about," his brow lowered, " He isn't the charming buccaneer he makes himself out to be."

_Sorry for taking AGES to update! But I'm back!...Horray!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next month was dedicated to teaching me how to handle a sword. I would be up at the crack of dawn and not in my rented bedroom that I shared with James until it became dark. I would sometimes have to sleep out in the hall if he had a special "visitor". Peter would sometime invite me up to his quarters for a drink and a chat. I soon discovered that I had a fancy of becoming his wife; after all, it would provide financial security and somewhere to live, so maybe I didn't need to become a pirate. I tried suggesting this to James who just laughed and told me I was far too holy to live in Tortuga and, anyway, we had a verbal contract to fulfil.

So after much whining from myself and shouting and sighing from James, my sword handling was slightly better.

"We'll leave your sword skills for a while. Let's see how good a marksman you are." He put his cutlass away and lined up some empty rum bottles on the lowest wall in the yard.

I took out my pistol and gulped, I was awful with a sword, meaning I would be even worse with a pistol.

"There isn't as much to this as handling a sword, but it still requires skill and a great deal of practise." I heard James say as he placed his blue necktie over my eyes, "I don't want you to rely on your sight as you won't always have them it in combat. Breathe deeply and pull the trigger. Just try to hit as close as you can to a bottle."

I did exactly as he said. A loud bang make my arm thrust back and I heard a tinkle of broken glass. I stared into the blackness of the sash, waiting to be shouted at for breaking a window.

"I'm impressed Crugg"

"I beg your pardon," I pulled the cloth off and saw that I had blown the neck off the bottle.

He grinned and slapped me on the back, "Well done! I knew you could do it."

"How?"

"Well, you are terrible with a sword, so reason makes it that you should be decent with a pistol. And I was right!"

"Oh", was all I could say.

"Oh indeed!" he laughed, "Come, let's have a drink and turn in early, we shall do a bit more tomorrow."

Arriving in the warmth of the tavern, he ordered two rum's and we sat in our usual corner. I had become accustomed to the tavern and its raw unwashed human odour, enjoying watching new people arrive every day, the odd fight, many laughs and dances and I had even started to like the taste of rum. It was sweet and spicy and certainly warmed the cockles, but I was always careful not to get drunk, as I could see the damage it did to some that came in confidant and left in a sheet.

A short, round man, in what looked like captains clothing, strolled past our table and gave a nod of recognition to James.

"Try to stay out of trouble for a while," James drained his tankard, "I'll be back soon."

He began to follow after this man with eagerness in his step that an apprentice would have in struggling the attentions of his master. I finished my own drink and got up to order another and spend some of the money I had taken all those weeks ago. I leaned against the bar, waiting on Peter Senior to finish serving someone trying to tell him their life story in the space of 5 minutes.

"Alrigh' mister?", a woman scantily clad in what once was an evening dress, now ripped to suit her occupation with a day hat crammed on the top of her rather large head had made herself comfortable beside me.

"Madam." I said quietly, hoping to avoid a potentially embarrassing situation. I had managed to avoid women like this for the duration of my stay as I usually cowered behind James. I had learned that the more casual you acted, the less obvious you became.

"Fancy a good time?" she licked her chapped lips and pressed her body against my own.

"Not at the minute thank you." I passed a few coins over the counter and picked up my rum, "I don't think I would be of much use to a pretty damsel such as yourself, for I have been regrettably become a eunuch."

"Ohh", she grinned and called over her shoulder as she moved on to someone else, "Sorry to hear that darling."

I was surprised at how coolly I had handled the situation, and didn't feel guilty about lying at all. Someone else was impressed too.

"Well done, I must say" Peter slapped me on the shoulder and joked, "Some off my charm and quick wit must be rubbing off on you."

"It seems as though it has."

"Da's given me some time off work, care to join me for a dander 'round Tortuga?"

I hesitated, not ever having left the Faithful Bride since I arrived, "…..Please."

It wasn't as bad as I had remembered, although there was the same amount of violence and odour, there was a fair amount of laughter and good spirits to go with it.

"Have you always lived in Tortuga?" I asked.

"Well," he thought, "Ma and Da moved here from Bristol when I was just a pup. Ma died soon after they bought the tavern and we've been here ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sympathetically, "I lost my mother when I was only two, I can barely remember her so it does not affect me much, but my elder sister, Mary, well, it affected her greatly. She still smarts from it."

"Aye, death is both a terrible and wonderful thing."

"Aye" I said in agreement.

Peter laughed, "You're beginning to pick up the local lingo, soon we won't be able to tell you from one or the other."

I laughed too, amused at the hideous sound that had escaped my lips. Although my father only earned average trader's wage, he made sure my sister and I had a good education and taught us elocution himself.

By now we had walked nearly half way around the island. This part was far less populated and had a few more palms and flowers growing. If we walked any further, we would end up on the rocky cliff side.

"We'd best be turning back then."

"Aw, no. Sit and we'll have chat, there's something I have to ask you."

I hesitantly sat down on a smooth rock surface beside him. "He's going to ask to marry you!" I thought suddenly, getting very excited.

"Crugg, you've been here for a while now and I was just wandering-"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Yes! Of course!" I shouted, flinging my arms around his neck.

"What?"

I sat up again breathless, "I'll marry you!"

"Marry me?" he looked confused

I felt my face flush scarlet, "You're not asking me to marry you?"

"Er, no, I was going to offer for you to help out in the kitchens as something for you to do during the days you aren't training." I could see him turning red too in the moonlight.

The was a long silence as I took many gulps from the rum bottle before I stood, "I'd better go and find James."

"Um, yes." He muttered.

My balance had deteriorated and it was suddenly very hard to focus again. I staggered back down the path toward the town, Peter a few feet behind me. I didn't care that I was drunk and decided to finish the bottle and the fling it in a bush for good measure.

It was about then that I spotted James with his arm around some whore.

"James!" I hollered.

"Ah Crugg there you are lad!" he strolled over to me, the woman still attached to him," Been looking for you, I've got some exciting news…Have you been drinking? Did you let him get drunk?" He directed the question at Peter.

"Yes." I said

"No!" Peter protested

"It doesn't matter anyway," James brushed it off, obviously in a good mood, "I have had a word with a good friend of mine, a captain by chance, and he has permitted us passage on his ship. We're going to India!"

"India!" Myself and Peter said at once.

"Yes! Can't stay in one place for too long, we've got to keep moving."

"Can I come too?" asked the woman.

"I'm paying you to love, not to talk." James said flatly.

The sudden news made me feel dizzy. India was certainly far away but it might bring something new for me to do, rather than dither around Tortuga dodging woman's advances and bar fights and we could always continue my training on the ship.

"Right! Fine. That's, that's just grand!" I burbled out before spinning around and kissing Peter quite forcefully on the lips, not caring as I would probably not see him for a long time to come.

_Thanks for all the great review so far, really encourages me!_


	7. Chapter 7

I had forgotten how ill a ship in rough weather could make you feel. I was just thankful that I had no breakfast due to us leaving before sunrise. James' "Captain Friend" turned out to be the man I had seen in The Faithful Bride the night before. His name was Captain Henry Fletcher of the White Nelson and he certainly wasn't letting James and I sail for free.

"What sort of experience have you had in the past lad?" he asked, pressing his big face very close to my own.

"Umm…a cabin boy and a look out, in the crow's nest."

He scratched the stubble on his chin, "Already got a cabin boy, cheeky little bugger an' all, but our lookout seems to have jumped ship, but any trouble from ye and it'll be down cleanin' the bring for yerself"

"You heard the good man Crugg, step to it!" James commanded, clearly brown nosing the Captain. Fletcher gave him a sideways glance as James tried to pull him away, obviously keen for another 'chat'. I rolled my eye, not caring what he was wanting to worm his way into now. I eyed the crow's nest wearily, and waited until the rest of the crew was busy, before trying to climb up there. I took my time climbing up the ratlines, making a show of checking and pistol and cutlass every so often as an excuse for my weariness, I wanted to avoid any embarrassing situations of falling or getting tangled up.

I spent the day up there, not always out of choice though. I would have quite liked to come down for a bite to eat or possibly use the disgusting cesspit like hole in the bottom of the ship to relieve myself, but neither of those things was an option. The crew had sussed there was something odd about me and every time I tried to climb down, empty rum bottles and little stones were chucked at me followed by jeers of, "Get back in your nest little mouse!" I was thankful they just thought I was effeminate rather than working out I was female.

It was dark before I could come down. James appeared from below deck, he had been doing goodness knows all day.

"Crugg? What are you playing around up there for? Come down and get a bit to eat!" He shouted, his voice slurring slightly.

I sighed with relief and practically fell out of the crow's nest I was so relieved. I stretched and grimaced as my shoulders, arms and face had burnt terribly. James deliberately slapped me on the back, "Beginning to look like a proper sailor now with the mark of the sun on you. None of that pasty white nonsense. Now away and have a shit, I'll see you below deck" I tried to hold back a smile at the obscene word, but his use of it was far too funny.

After a much-need visit to the bowspirit, I found James in the gun room enjoying yet more rum with the other men.

"Ah there he is!" he shouted and pointed at me, drawing everyone's attention, "Good old Crugg that is! He missed Tortuga terribly don't you lad?"

I had made my way over to his side, "Oh yes! Very much so" It was only then I realised how proper my voice sounded next to everyone else's, "Them wenches especially!"

The men stopped looking at me strangely and laughed showing some rotten teeth. I felt a little more comfortable and allowed myself to sit down on the bench beside James and another , heavy built man with drawings inked all over his skin.

"Crugg here, is a regular gentleman. Couldn't keep them off him!" James grinned, and the men laughed again.

"Just how many did you have?" a bearded gent asked me keenly, some of them listened to hear my answer.

I didn't hesitate this time and my lips twitched wanting to chuckle, "Oh many a poor wench has felt the wrath of my pointy reckoning! I fear I may have lost count lads!" This sent them into a fresh bout of laughter and wolf whistling. This prompted them to begin telling tall tales of their ventures with bagtails.

The muscly being on my left nudged me, "Do you really miss that cesspit of a town?" he had a surprisingly soft Welsh accent for such a big man.

"Slightly"

"Would you like a little token to remember it by? It'll just cost you a half an indian pease"

I frowned, "What will?"

"He means a tattoo dear boy" James smiled.

I was taken aback; I really didn't know what to say. There was a possibility I'd never go back to Tortuga, but a tattoo was something I would have to think ab-

"He'll take one!" James handed over the money, interrupting my train of thought.

"But, I-"

James started eating an apple, "Come now, you only live once! If you miss someone or somewhere, do something about it!"

The man stood up and was beckoning me towards the door. I stood up, glancing fearfully at James.

"I've already paid the man! Go!" He handed a bottle of rum to me.

"What's this for?" I removed the stopper and took a swig

"The pain" he said casually

I nearly chocked, "Pain?"

I bit down hard on the soft wood Hascall had given me before he began. He decided to do it on the inside of my left arm, just below the elbow joint. I wanted to scream, but took another swig of rum instead, it would be all gone soon.

"Nearly finished" He practically whispered, dabbing at my arm with a damp cloth. He had been working at it for nearly an hour with a fine needle and pots of various inks, kneeling beside me while I sat on a stool beside his hammock.

I drained the bottle just as he said, "Done" and stared at my arm with blurry vision.

In a mixture of black and different green inks, Hascall had created a turtle about the size of a child's palm on my forearm. It was beautiful, but also very red and sore.

"Thank you" I slurred, feeling slightly ill.

"Not a problem" he smiled, packing his things away, "You should get some sleep, it'll heal quicker if you sleep"

I stood up, "Right" I looked around, "Where?"

He chuckled; "Here" he motioned to a hammock close to his own.

I tried to focus on it and stumbled towards it. I flung myself into the yellowing material, careful of my arm, and immediately fell back out again.

"It takes a bit of getting used to" Hascall said over his shoulder as he went back upstairs.

"I'll say!" I murmured, trying again. I clung onto it for dear life and tried to get more comfortable. I ended up on my back, feet tangled around the material and clutching the post above me for dear life. It wasn't comfy, but I was too tired to care. I eventually fell asleep. I toppled out of my hammock five times that night.

I started up my own routine over my next three months as a pirate, (I did not care if James hated the word, that's what they- I am) aboard the White Nelson. I would wake at the crack of dawn climb up to the crow's nest and stay there until dark sipping rum and occasionally coming down to do my business. The crew accepted me as one of them now and all I had to do was tell some made-up stories about sleeping with women and bar fights. James would happily play along, saying it was all good sport. In the evenings I would enjoy a slap up meal and often fall into my hammock rather drunk.

Over those three months, I improved my skills as a marksman by firing at seagulls in the evenings when I was looking for amusement and James could sometimes find the time to practise my sword skills with me when he wasn't busy lying around, talking to members of the crew or bothering the Captain. Or "working" as he called it.

I also discovered that the day could be made a bit brighter if you had a slug of rum in you that my pronunciation and spoken grammar had deteriorated a great deal and I was now using swear words without thinking. My appearance had changed too. My hair was longer and rattier and my skin had turned a healthy shade of brown so it did not burn as easily. This, along with my now healed tattoo, made me look like a real rough sailor. The only negative was that I couldn't grow a beard.

I had heard word that the Captain had declared that we would be in India within the fortnight. This excited me as, although I quite liked being on the White Nelson and Fletcher was a good Captain, I wanted to see land and spend a while with the earth beneath my feet, rather than wobbling around on the sea legs I had developed.

The day this was announced was a particular rough and windy day and Lamb, the first mate, had predicted a storm brewing.

"Doesn't look good" he squinted out at the dark horizon, "Best pray to the Gods for our getting through it, Crugg"

"Hmm" I mumbled. That had been another thing. I had spent a good part of my life devoted to God, and now I barely thought about it at all. What's more is that my life hasn't become worse and my mortal body hasn't become engulfed by bloody flame the way Gregory told me it would.

But now I said a silent prayer to see us through the storm just to ensure our safety.

It wasn't until late that night when the storm struck. I was flung out of my hammock and hit the floor with a thud. I stood up groggily and saw that everyone was either up on deck or down in the gun room securing the cannons and such. I could hear men shouting orders at one another and panicking.

"Finally decided to get up have you?" I spun around and saw James watching me, holding on tight the one of the pillars. He was the one that pushed my hammock over.

"What's happening?" I asked, pulling on my tunic and boots and securing my pistol and cutlass.

He grabbed me by the wrist, "What the bloody hell do you think is happening? Come on!"

I had only ever experienced one storm on a ship before, and in comparison, this was something else. It was chaos, men running from left to right, yelling orders that no one could hear, attempting to secure rudders and mast tackle and trying desperately to stay on board, waves and the rain making everything slippery and giving difficulty balancing. I had only been out there a few seconds and I was already soaking and could barely see. I squinted for Captain Fletcher, but he was nowhere to be seen. I followed James over to the railings to try and help him secure some of the mast tackle that had come loose. I could barely grip the stuff and a spray of sea water hit me up the face so I lost hold. James was shouting something at me but I couldn't hear over the thunder claps.

"Leave the blasted thing!" I heard him yell and he ran off towards starboard. I decided to try and find out where the Captain was. I wanted some sense of security. I thought he might be up on the quarter deck, but there was no luck. Lamb was there shouting at a young boy to take control of the steering wheel.

"Lamb!" I shouted, "Where's the Captain?"

"Eh?" he yelled back, "Where have you been? He's gone, swept overboard. The lazy bugger has left us to it!" He gave a forced laugh as the ship gave a lurch forward "He was a good Captain!" he called as he tried to help the boy take hold of the wheel. I grabbed the railings and fought my way back down to the main deck and found Hascall trying to tie down roping to the main mast with his incredible strength, he nodded at me in a way of greeting and I set to work trying to help. One of the knots was nearly secured when a giant wave rose up and hit the ship with an amazing force. Both of us were knocked backwards onto the railings but before we had the chance to stand another wave washed over us and I clung onto the bars for dear life, the salt stinging my eyes. When my vision had cleared Hascall had gone. I looked around frantically but he was nowhere to be seen. My stomach tightened into knots as I looked over the edge an into the dark abyss of the ocean. It was like a great, black monster, roaring and angry. I had to fight to look away, and when I did I saw that nearly all of the crew has gathered around the main mast. When Hascall and I had let go, the wave had ripped part of the mast out of the deck and was creaking dangerously as men tried to tie it down. The hole it had created was filling rapidly with sea and rain water. It was hopeless.

Dashing over to help, I found James among the men trying to stop the mast from falling.

"Where have you been?" he shouted

I never had a chance to answer as the mast buckled suddenly and everyone scrambled to get out of its way. James pulled me back as this massive thing that I had spent these past few months working around came crashing down, making a mournful groan as it did so. Us few that got out of the way in time weren't safe for long as the weight of the mast smashed the ship in two. I grabbed James' hand as we went sliding down into the dark ocean. There was nothing for me to grab onto and all I could hear was men screaming and praying. Praying wasn't going to help anything, not now.

"Hold your breath!" James cried as the black water rushed up to meet us.

The only thing I could concentrate on was gripping his hand at that second. Water was roaring around my ears and I didn't know whether I was up or down. I looked up and saw the night's stars swirling above me like a million tiny lights. Still gripping his hand I kicked upwards with all my might, wanting nothing more than to reach the surface. I broke through the surface with a gasp, taking in lungful's of precious air. Looking around I saw nothing left of the White Nelson excepting a few pieces of debris. Some men had made it to the surface still alive too and where pulling each other onto barrels and boxes. All the sheep and goats had gone down with the ship and there was nothing left but us. I turned looking for James but his head was still under the water.

Grabbing him by the collar, I pulled him up, "None of your stupid games now man! Do you hear me?" I yelled ignoring the trickle of blood coming from his hairline. I started swimming furiously towards a door that was floating around nearby. I pulled us booth onto it with difficulty as the weather was still rough, but not half as rough as it was.

"Wake up" I said slapping him around the face, but he didn't move. A sudden wave made me lose my hold of him so I was just gripping him by his necktie. I didn't have the strength to pull him back up, I tried but the waves made it too difficult. Defeated, I leaned over and undid his belt that held his pistol and cutlass and flung it over my shoulder. A tear slid down my cheek as I kissed his forehead lightly and loosened his navy blue neck tie. I sat there with that piece of material in my hand and his effects sitting beside me and watched as James Creed drifted away into the darkness.

_I really hope that everyone is enjoying this! I'm trying to update as much as I can. Keep those great reviews coming!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Is he dead?"

"No, I don't think so, there's no smell. There's usually a smell."

"No Rose dear. That's just you"

"Shut your cheeky mouth!"

I opened a bleary eye and saw skirts and feet dancing around me, jostling each other to get a better look.

"If he's dead, we really should tell-"

A female face suddenly appeared swiftly followed by bad breath. The shock caused me to snap both of my eyes open.

"Aw look girls, he's awake!" the face smiled, showing very few teeth.

I sat up, my head throbbing. Looking around I saw I was on a beach beside a port town. The women that were speaking had heavy English accents, so I assumed I must be back in England.

"Is this Dover?" I whispered, my voice weak.

"Dover?" some of the women laugh as the woman closest to me pulled me to my feet, "No dearie! You're in France. Southern France."

"France?" I couldn't understand, "But I'm supposed to be in India"

"First Dover, now India. Dears, I don't think he knows whether he's coming or going!" They all laughed again.

"I'm not a he" I muttered still looking around

"What's that?"

"I'm a woman. I'm not a man" I concentrated on the town and saw it wasn't the most pleasant looking of places, I then focused on a ship harboured and saw it had no colours. Another pirate town. Not as bad as Tortuga but still somewhere for pirates to go as long as they avoided the navy.

"Did you ever hear the like?" she crooned to her two friends. I looked at them now and saw that they wore very revealing clothing and general grimy appearances, with bad teeth.

The one that spoke the most prodded me, "Here I'm talking to you! What's your name?"

"Crugg"

"That's a funny name!" said another, "I'm Rose"

"And I'm Annie" said the woman, "This is Adeline, but she doesn't speak a word of English."

Adeline smiled and nodded at me. I tried to smile back, but couldn't.

"I take it you was in a shipwreck dear? Poor souls, let them all rest in peace." Annie made a cross motion, "You're very lucky to have survived"

Lucky. That's what I was. I had no money, nowhere to go, no one to guide me and look after me. I was stuck in a strange country with only prostitutes for company. I certainly was lucky. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I was determined not to cry.

Annie saw this, "No use getting upset darling" she put an arm around me which was strangely comforting.

"There, there," said Rose, "It'll be alright"

Adeline didn't say anything but handed me a dirty handkerchief to wipe my face with.

"You come with us dear" Annie started to walk me along towards town and the others followed, "We'll get you sorted, I know somewhere where they can look after you"

That was just over a year ago. I was given board and a bed and told I'd be working for a man named Avery Markes. He was rather polite and well mannered, but very straight to the point on what I had to do if I wanted to stay there.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it had its perks. I got to dress up every night and Annie and the others helped me with my hair and make-up. I was allowed to go around the town as I pleased, as long as I always stayed with someone. I especially enjoyed flirting with then men and making them laugh. It wasn't a bad life, but it wasn't what I wanted.

I found I had changed even more as a person, so different to what I was when I was married to that man. My use of swear words had increased and I had abandoned my sense of etiquette until came the time when I would need it again. The night I saw one of the girls, (Flora, I think her name was), beaten to death by an unhappy punter was the night I decided there was no god, only the hope of one. And I hope against hope that there is just for the sake of that poor girls shattered skull.

The biggest change was my attitude to sex. A few years ago, I wouldn't have dared breathed the word, but now it was part of my everyday life. My first experience of intercourse had been with George, no, Gregory on our wedding night. It had been an embarrassing, awkward affair and I hadn't done it sense. But now it was just a job, some nights it was amazing, and other nights I had to gasp and cry out and pretend it was amazing. I had to rely on charm and wit alone as my appearance often wasn't enough to entice them into bed. Whereas a lot of the others, Adeline especially, was very pretty under that make up, and didn't have a problem.

Annie, Rose, Adeline and I usually stayed together as a group and tonight was no different.

"Penny for a suck!" Rose cried at a group of young men, one of them looked up and smiled Rose was off with him like a gun shot.

Annie said something sarcastic about Rose, but I wasn't listening. I was concentrating on two, rather fine looking gentlemen sitting at a table outside a tavern. They both seemed rather drunk as they played bridge with a pack of old playing cards, throwing money at one another as though it was dirt. That's how I liked them, drunk, rich and stupid.

"Here, Annie" I nudged my friend in the ribs and motioned to the two men.

I saw he watch them for a bit and then smile at me and pinch my cheek, "You sure can spot 'em Cruggy" She grinned, showing her blackened teeth. I would like to say my dental hygiene hadn't changed but it had. It wasn't as bad as Annie's, but I was missing one from the front when I got into a brawl with a little tart trying to pinch my earnings and another two had and just fallen out at the back from drinking and not being cleaned with soda the way I used to.

We made our way over to them and one nudged his friend and grinned, just as we approached. I did my best to remember as many French phrases as I could that I had picked up.

"Bonjour Monsieur" I greeted them, "Avoir des objections si mon bon ami et je vous joins?"

The youngest one with dark hair smirked up at us, and replied in English "Not at all ladies"

Annie let out a simpering giggle and made herself comfortable on the others lap, tossing her blonde curly hair. I did likewise with the young man. My hair isn't an asset, so I didn't toss it at him. I pulled my maroon, low cut dress down a bit more at the front and wrapped my arms around his neck, "And what's your name?" I asked.

"Earl William Higgins of Gloucester" he boasted.

"An Earl?" I gushed, "Bloody hell! You must be very rich"

"Oh I am. I might just let you see how wealthy I am if you're a very good girl" he began stroking my waist, "What's your name?"

"Catherine" I lied, knowing Crugg would put him right off.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful young woman" He reached up to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"You think I'm beautiful then?"

"Oh yes" he whispered

"How beautiful?" I teased, wanting to see how much he was willing to lie to get me into bed.

"Like a goddess" I let him kiss me this time, tasting the alcohol on his breath, but only for a minute.

I ran my fingers through his hair, "I can be much more beautiful you know"

"Really? How so?" he grinned

I stood up, "Come with me and I'll show you"

William stood up eagerly and followed me back to Le Château de Rêves, leaving Annie and the other man to it.

"Where are we going?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"Back to my room"

He raised an eyebrow, "You have a room? Very grand"

It wasn't just my room, I had to share it with Rose. I just hoped she wasn't there with someone. Once inside, we moved past all of the coming and go men and women, some of them nodded at me in recognition. I think William was rather taken aback as he obviously didn't expect it to be this raw and real.

"Is this your room then?" he asked

"Yes" I smiled sweetly as he opened the door for me and bowed as I went inside. "Ohh, you make me feel like a proper lady you do" I crooned over my shoulder as he shut the door, his nose wrinkling from the sour stench that permanently lingered. I lay down on the bed and watched as he struggled to remove his many layers of grand clothing. I giggled as he sat down beside me, "Are you ready my little diamond?" he asked

"_What a stupid nickname"_ I thought, "Oh yes, kind sir"

What happened next was what usually happened. I ohhed and ahhed as he grunted around on top of me, reminding me of a pig searching for truffles.

"You're a diamond," he whispered to me again, as he fell asleep in my arms, "An absolute diamond"

"I am a diamond" I murmured back staring into the silent darkness of the room.

I then realised this was my time and chance. Sleeping rich man, fine clothes and money lying on the floor, fate was telling me to escape. Making sure he was still asleep, I crawled out of bed and washed myself all over from the bowl of water that sat in front of the broken vanity. I then dressed in his fine clothes, taking the time to make it look neat and smart. I was tall enough to pass as a man so I filled them out well enough. Going into the trunk at the foot of the bed, I found the old clothes along with my weapons I had been wearing the day they found me. I stuffed the garments and all the money I could find from the man and what I had been saving up into a satchel I fished out from the trunk. I put this on, along with my two pistols and cutlasses under Williams travelling cloak. His tri cornered hat was the last thing I put on before I headed for the door.

I froze however when I heard William stir, "What are you doing?" I looked around slowly, he was getting out of bed with nothing but the sheet wrapped around him, "Catherine?"

His confusion soon turned to rage, "You've got some nerve you little whore! Undress this instant, give me back my clothes!" He was causing a racket, something I didn't need.

"Do you know who I am?" he shouted walking towards me.

"Oh yes sir, you're William Higgins, Earl of Gloucester" I drew my cutlass and watched the glint of fear appear in his eyes.

"You wouldn't" he said, his voice trembling.

I ignored him, "You are William Higgins, Earl of Gloucester. And I am not a whore!" I pressed the blade to his cheek.

William cried out as I left a deep gash in his face. He was fine of course, he would be married a year later to his cousin, the Duchess of Kent and have six children before dying from syphilis at the age of 37.

I scuttled down the stairs and past many of the women I used to work with. They didn't recognise me of course; I was a fine young gentleman just out enjoying himself before heading North and sailing back to England. Once outside I ran, knowing William would have raised an alarm. I ran until I got to the other end of town. Out of breath and sweating, I sat on a milestone marking out the distance to the next town. I suddenly knew what I wanted to do. I stood and waited for a coach coming from town. One eventually arrived about twenty minutes later. I waved it over and the driver halted.

"Oui, Monsieur?"

I smiled, "Je veux aller à la frontier" I said slowly, hoping I had pronounced everything correctly.

The man frowned, not willing to go that far but his face lit up when I showed him a handful of francs.

"La Suisse?"

"Non" I climbed into the carriage, "L'Italie"

_I hope everyone's enjoying it! Reviews would be great to let me know how I'm doing. The next chapter should be up soon_


	9. Chapter 9

"I believe that is 70 florins you owe me good sir" I grinned across the table at the, now penniless, gentleman. He bristled in disbelief that he had lost the ninth card game that he had played since challenging me that evening at La Società del Gentiluomo. The evening had been rather tame up until then. I had arrived roughly an hour ago with my new friend Gino and ordered fashionable drinks containing egg and ale that are meant to be good for the gullet. The whole apartment was fashionable, almost as grand as a palace. Gold leaf covered the furniture and the cushions were covered with the finest silk. Music was never absent and there was always a female companion willing to lend a kind ear.

Perfect place for a rich handsome gentleman to go after a hard day's putting it round whilst the young pretty women sighed for it. This is what I pretended to be. I wore the finest, stolen, clothes and the finest, stolen jewellery. I made sure that I was kitted out in the most up to date fashions and I did not have a finger that had no ring sat upon it. I strutted around Livorno with the air of an important man off to business, Gino following me, acting as my manservant.

Gino was a boy of 19 whom I had gotten into a fight with when I had first arrived in the city 8 months ago. I had too much to drink and accused him of trying to steal my purse. Of course he had done no such thing, but I was lonely and bored and wanted something to do. He was very good to me after that. I told him my secret and offered him payment if he played along with my new game. He taught me Italian and kept me out of trouble if I had one too many. He was also incredibly good looking, tall, swarthy with high cheekbones but he would never look at me in the way he looked at some of the skirts that occupied the city.

The man that had challenged me to a card game was searching for means of amusement, much like myself, and also rather drunk, much like myself. I saw this as an opportunity to earn some money to pay the rent in the small boarding house I was currently living in.

"How can this be?" he looked confused and pulled at his moustache "I demand to see your cards!"

I threw them across the table, "Here, I think you find that I have beaten you fair and square!"

"Gino!" I addressed the boy behind me, "Collect my winnings"

He nodded and scraped the money across the table into a velvet pouch. "I think I may get you pearls to place around that pretty neck of yours, if you're a good young miss and do as I please" I told the girl that had draped herself around me. Women adored me now, mainly for my wealth but I also discovered that I made a rather handsome man. Of course I never went to bed with any of them but it was a good game to dress them up and buy them nice presents and let them expect outrageous and romantic things before running off at the last minute. Tonight's lassie was called Palma and had the most dreadful laugh to ever grace your mortal ears.

She demonstrated this and put her fingers in my shoulder length hair that I had tied back in a ribbon. It did not bother me until her other hand headed southbound towards my crotch. Although I rarely walked around armed now, I always carried James' flintlock, concealed where a man's appendage would usually be.

"Ah ah ah, let us save that for later!" I tried to joke, but I batted her hand away too vigorously and practically a whole deck of cards came flying out of my lace sleeve. I froze and glance up at the gentleman. Gino was watching wide eyed and the man went beetroot red.

"You filthy little cheat!" he exclaimed.

I stood up, pushing the girl away from me, "I wasn't cheating, merely helping myself along. You are an excellent card player after all" I tried to smile, showing my gappy tooth now filled with a piece of silver that I found on a tavern floor after a fight between two hooligans.

"Cheat!" he shouted again, attracting the attentions of others. I looked at Gino, beginning to panic. He shrugged his shoulders, unable to do very much.

I saw the man draw his ornate cutlass, " I challenge you sir!"

"Oh!" I started to back away, mouthing for Gino to meet me outside, "Do you now?"

"I do sir! I want to leave here with my money and dignity intact" we had attracted a crowed now, most of them rooting for the angry gentleman.

"Can you not make do with your dignity? After all, my man has already left with your money"

He let out a roar of frustration and lunged at me, the men and women surroundings us cheering and egging him on. I had to dodge out of the way, the alcohol in my system turning to adrenaline, wishing I had brought my cutlass, and went to pull the flintlock out of its hiding place. However, I took too long manuvering it out of my breeches and when I looked up again I was given a sharp smack upon the jaw. I reeled back as many cheered him on. I stood there for a while dazed and waited until he glanced in the direction of the young women watching before I ran at him, grabbing him around the waist so we both went toppling to the floor.

I knocked his cutlass out of his hand and proceeded to beat him about the face, over and over until my knuckles bled. Someone tried to grab my wrist to stop me, but I yelped in pain as the put pressure on the new tattoo of a diamond I had inked there myself.

I smacked them away and went to hit him again, his face now very bloody, but still conscious, when I was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and dragged backwards out of the room, me kicking and yelling all the way.

"You dare call me a cheat you bastard!" I slurred and I was flung backwards out of the building and landed on my back in the street.

"Don't you dare show your face around here again!" yelled the angry owner, slamming the door.

I spat on the steps outside the place as Gino helped me up.

"Do you still have the money?" I asked shifting my sore jaw.

"Yes" he jangled the bag as I dusted myself down, "You really should be more careful"

"Oh, leave it!" I sighed, "You're beginning to sound like…."

"Like who?" he blinked his fabulous golden eyes at me.

"Mmmm, no one" I mumbled, pretending to concentrate on a coach coming our way. As it rumbled past, I noticed a silk handkerchief fly out of the open carriage window. I caught it and told Gino to run and catch the carriage, not wanting to see such a pretty trinket be trampled into the mud.

"Stop! Sir stop!" Gino called and the coach ground to the halt.

An elderly gents head poked out of the window, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Excuse me sir, " I stepped forward, waving the material, "But an occupant of your carriage seems to have dropped this"

"Father, I believe that would be mine." Said a female voice. I looked in the carriage window and saw a very beautiful Italian girl sitting with the man. Both looked rather alike, sharing elegant feature and glossy black hair. However hers was pulled up and his was oiled back and had flecks of grey in it.

"M'Lady," I bowed, guessing they were rather rich, "You say the handkerchief is yours?"

"Yes," she reached out the window, "If I could have it back good sir"

However, I hid it behind my back, "Could you describe it for me?"

"Pardon?"

"The handkerchief, could you describe it? After all, you my just was hoping for a new handkerchief out of this situation" I grinned at her flirtatiously.

She smiled back as he father said, "Are you accusing my daughter of being a liar, boy?"

"Not at all sir"

"Leave him father" she pushed him lightly on the arm, "It is cream with a lace trim"

I sighed as though I was defeated and reached to hand it back to her, "Though, I would be inclined to say it was ivory"

She laughed as I caught her hand and placed a kiss on her bronzed skin before handing it back to her making her go pink, "Baron Sebastian Ponsenbury, at your service"

"Oh, you're English!" she exclaimed.

"It is rather obvious" her father started, "Your accent is showing and you have mispronounced some phrases"

I smiled at him, "Why thank you sir. I only hope to improve under the knowledge of learned gentlemen such as yourself"

He seemed pleased by this remark, "Marquess Angelo Moretti. This is my daughter Sofia"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" I bowed, "Now if you will excuse me, I must go and meet with the ambassador. He expecting me for dinner"

"But Ponsenbury" Moretti stated, "You're covered in mud"

I cringed, having forgotten about the dirt, "Ah that! Yes. Got into a scrape with a street rat trying to make off with my purse. But I showed him what to and sent him on his way"

"Father?" Sofia leaned across and whispered into his ear. He seemed to agree with what she was saying.

"Ponsenbury" Moretti said gruffly

"Yes?"

"My daughter and I would like to request your presence at dinner tomorrow evening. Be there for five o'clock"

He shouted for the driver to move on before I could reply and they sped off into the distance as his daughter waved shyly from the window.

"Do you know where they live?" I asked Gino, still watching the carriage

"Why? Do you not know where they live?"

"Just answer the question" I snapped, getting impatient with his cockiness.

He rolled his eyes, "Up there you dim wit!" He was pointing to the grand mansion the overlooked the city on a hillside. A man had been hung in the market square two days ago from trying to poach wild boar from the grounds of the place."

"She lives up there!" I stared at it in disbelief.

"You know Gino" I addressed the sleeping lump in the corner of the room, "I think I may make that Sofia fall in love with me"

He let out a grunt, "Hmph! It won't be the first and it won't be the last"

"No, it will be"

"What?"

"I'm going to make her want to marry me" I said as though it were simple.

He sat up sleepy eyed, "Marry you?"

"Yes sir. Marry me." I leaned against one of the wooden beams used to keep the shabby attic room from collapsing around our ears. I struck a tragic pose, "But alas, I cannot! For I am betrothed to a girl back in England!"

I strode across the room, " 'I love you!' she will cry, 'I need to be with you!" I did a simpering imitation of her voice, " Then, I will suggest that we elope. We will meet at midnight by the harbor and she will have brought her riches so we can run away in a romantic whirlwind together forever!"

Gino laughed and clapped at my performance as I acted it out, "So you are going to run away with her?"

"No!" I sat down on my bed again, "I'm going to use some of her wealth to barter passage on a ship. I'll find something to do with the rest"

"Sounds amusing" he mumbled, curling back into a ball and beginning to snore softly.

I ignored his dismissive tone and went back to cleaning my weapons. I cleaned them every three days to make sure they did not rust, though they rarely saw daylight, I was determined to use them again. My sword skills remained below average as I had no one to practice with and Gino was more used to working with his fists. However I often shot at bottles and the rats that scurried through our room at night in an attempt to keep my hand in with the pistol.

That was something I hated, the room. The landlord was awful and it groaned and creaked no end and rats could keep you up all night with their chattering. The only reason I even stayed in the place was because it was right beside the sea. I kept the bay window open so the strong smell of salty air was constantly wafting in and out of the window. I would often sit up at nights, watching ships come in and out of the harbor, or even just staring the horizon. God, how I missed the sea. I wanted to be back out there and feel free, not be confined by the borders of land, see what else there was out there. I wanted to build my wealth up first, have some form of money before I went back and this Sofia Moretti was my chance.

"It is odd" Sofia murmured, stroking my cheek, "Unlike most men, you have no facial hair. It is most strange!" she burst out laughing at nothing. One of her many irritating habits that I had noticed along with tapping people on the arm when she wanted their attention and how she always has this stray bit of hair hanging lose that he twirled her finger around when she was bored.

"It's an English thing" I mumbled, subtly pushing her away as I was trying to listen to a bit of gossip going on between to gentle ladies and a rather flamboyant man.

I was attending yet another of her father's grand parties and nearly all of the cities' elite had turned up. Standing around in little groups and laughing about how wonderfully rich they are, but these three were different. I had been helping myself to some grapes when I heard the words, "pirate" and "ship" crop up in their conversation. I had been straining to hear bits of the conversation since.

"He's vicious you know" gushed the man, whom I recognized to be a German called von Garrett. He had a representation for bedding women and men most regularly.

One of the women, flushed pink with excitement, the squeaked "He's meant to be making port at the end of this week. His crew are said to do trade with many butchers and craftsmen in the lower parts of the city."

"He's meant to have attacked at least a dozen ships, each one more badly done to than the last" Said the other women.

Von Garrett then waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I heard he's a devil with the ladies as well"

A name was all I wanted to hear. I needed a name and for Sofia to stop gulping that wine so loudly. I would have loved some wine, but knowing Moretti was a strict man and had to limit my alcohol consumption over the past six months and put up with his dreadful daughter trying to sneak me boozy kisses when she'd had a few. I had only kissed her once. She had been hinting for a kiss all day, in town, at dinner, until finally, in her drawing room when no one was there, I moved in for a dry peck on the lips. What I got I was not expecting. She shoved her tongue in my mouth and proceeded to try and stroke my bottom. It took me over a minute to break free and I left very dazed and confused and feeling less like a woman than ever. This prompted me to head for the nearest bar, getting as drunk as possible before telling a travelling trades man that I was a woman and spending most of the night jammed up against the back wall in a sweaty attempt to restore my femininity.

"Sebastian, may we take a stroll outside?" Sofia cooed into my ear, tugging the arm of my Prussian blue satin coat.

I put a hand up to quiet her, "A moment my sweet"

"Is it the same ship that attacked the Bolivia?"

Shaking his head, Von Garrett replied, "No, no. That was someone else, the Saratov is different"

The Saratov! It sounded Russian so it wouldn't be hard to miss amongst all the Italian ships that usually made port here. Satisfied I turned back to my beloved precious who was wailing my name over and over in my ear.

"Yes?" I turned back to her trying not to slap that ridiculous smirk of hers.

"I want to go for a walk" he said again

I stood up and offered her my hand, "Whatever you wish"

We took a turn around the gardens and I polity commented on the manicured lawns and bright blooms scattered everywhere.

Sofia halted, "Enough talk. I want to tell you something"

"And what might that be?" Though a tick of excitement in my stomach made me guess what it was.

"You may ask Father's permission to marry me" she said like she had just offered me my weight in gold.

I smiled and acted delighted, but suddenly looked tragic and turned away.

"What is wrong?" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alas, my love, but I cannot"

"Why?"

I turned around again, doing my best to look distraught, "The only reason I have not told you this is because I am so in love with you. I hope you are not angry"

"What is it Sebastian?"

"I am betrothed to another, back in England."

She paused for a minute, upset, then said, "So what does this mean?"

I looked away pretending to think before turning back to her, "We must run away"

"You mean elope?" she looked scandalised

"It's the only way"

She nodded, "Then we must"

I kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Excellent! I will go home and begin to make plans. I shall be meeting you for dinner on Saturday, so I can tell you then. Goodbye my love"

"Goodbye!" I left her standing there in the garden, waving like a fool as I headed back through the party and into the lower part of town to get back to the boarding house. The slums of Livorno were horrible in the day, but worse at night. Bar fights were common along with the odd death. Whores threw themselves at anything that moved and people fouling in the street didn't go amiss either. Tonight was particularly rowdy.

I was being very careful not to draw attention to myself this evening as I wanted to get back as quickly as possible. Of course when the place was hiving with angry, drunken Italians, this was not an option. It was impossible for me to live there for nearly a year and not build myself a reputation. They did not know my name but they did know that I was posing as a gentleman and that I had a rather aggressive streak when I had been drinking and there were rumours always circulating about my gender. On my way past a particular fight over a card game, some great, hulking brute of a man with a scarred face caught me by the throat.

"You boy!" he bellowed in my face, "You look like you could afford it. This wretch here says he knows you and you will pay me back my card money" He pointed to a man I had once bought a drink for weeks ago.

"I don't know him"

"You look rich enough whether you know him or not" he growled

I raised my eyebrows, trying to appear calm, "You're clearly not a local then"

"Are you trying to say something!" he face came closer if that was even possible.

"Not at all!"

It was around this time two women and a man appeared, "Leave him Carlo! He's telling the truth"

I was shocked that someone had actually come to my rescue. Carlo took another look at me and let out a snort, "Fine"

I dusted myself down and smooth my shirt, "Thank you, now I must be going"

I began to walk away happy knowing that there was some kindness on this island after all. That was until I heard one of the women mutter something.

"That thing is both sexes and takes to bed with both sexes"

I whipped around, my face going red, "Madam. Do not try and involve yourself in my affairs. You are better off watching and drawing your conclusions from a distance than you would be if I got my tarse up your petticoats to find there is nothing there but a shrivelled up old fig that you like to call a cunt."

She let out an angry but upset, "Ohhh!"

I turned to the others, "Gentlemen, this goes for you too and the same warning applies."

I made sure that I was safely back outside the boarding house before resting my forehead against the wall and crying like a baby. It was the first time I had cried in months. I was sick of Sofia and her stupid habits. I was sick of having to dress and act like a man all the time. I was sick of only women finding me attractive. And most of all I was sick of Italy and its pompous opinions.

"Pull yourself together girl" I muttered to myself, "You only have to last it out a few more days"

_Hope you are all enjoying this! Reviews? Jack will be coming into it soon enough, no fear!_


	10. Chapter 10

I spent the next three days trying to prepare in my head what I was going to tell the captain of the Saratov. I would definitely need money but I didn't know what else the Russians valued and decided to play it by ear when the time came.

Gino was rarely in anymore and when he was he was usually asleep. The only time I really needed him was when I went into town because I spent most of my time up in the Moretti's Manor, sitting for hours on end while Sofia sang and played the harpsichord at me or making up excuses to Moretti on how my fine apartments were still being decorated and that is why they were unable to come and visit me for dinner.

On the Saturday morning I woke to find Gino standing over me, looking rather excited.

"Crugg!" he gave me a shake, "Look out the window"

I sat up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, "What?"

"It's here!" He went to the window, pulling me by the wrist, "The Saratov's here"

True enough, there it was. Sticking out almost comically from the other ships, it was of extrovert Russian design. Cream sails fluttered in the Mediterranean breeze, and the almost maroon tinted wood clashed with the sky blue waters. In conclusion; it was very grand. There was no evidence of any crew about, so I assumed they were still in town trading or enjoying the heavily made up treasures that Livorno had to offer.

"It fantastic" I told Gino, unable to believe that I could be out on the ocean again in less than 48 hours.

He replied equally enthusiastically, "It is!"

I put a hand up and turned to look at him, "Hold on. Why are you so excited?"

His grin faltered on his flawless face, "What?"

"You're acting as though you are coming with me"

"Aren't I?"

I walked away and began to pull a red silk tunic over my shirt, followed by a cream cravat and dark grey overcoat, "Of course you can't! Your place is here, in the slums. Fighting your way through life, it's a beautiful thing to behold" I told him flatly, trying to find James' cutlass as it was more ornate than my own.

"I thought we are a team"

"We were!" I glanced up at him pulling the cutlass from under a pile of boots and shirts, "But life goes on! You seriously didn't think I was going to spend the rest of my days here did you?"

He was beginning to get angry now, "But why can't I come too?"

"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself! You survived here well enough, but the sea is a totally different kettle of fish" I was starting to lose my temper as well.

"Oh, and I suppose you know all about the world and how to cut it!" he said harshly, "You're only, what, 23? What makes you so special?"

I stamped my foot like a child, "I'm not claiming to be special! I'm saying that this is what I need to do"

"You don't need it, you _want _it! You're acting like a child that grows tried and wants a new toy to play with!"

"You're the child! Begging to come with me just because you have nothing else! No one wants you Gino, so you're trying to make me want you!" I told him spitefully. The tenants from the room below were banging on the floor boards for us to be quiet, but we both ignored it.

"And you think that someone wants you?" he spat, "You're just a filthy, no good pirate! A filthy, no good, _female_ pirate that no one would touch with a barge pole!"

It was as though he had slapped me, I could feel tears prick at the backs of my eyes, "Shut up!"

"You go on and on about this Creed character and how brilliant he was! He can't be that brilliant if he's dead!"

"Shut up!" my voice cracked and tears began to dribble down my face, but he wouldn't stop.

He took a step towards me, "Stop telling me what to do! Stop acting as though you were better than me, you're the lowest criminal possible. Pirate!"

"Shut up!" I screamed. I unsheathed my cutlass and ran at him, tears blurring my vision. I wanted to hurt him badly, the way he hurt me. He grabbed my wrist and held it above my head and punched me hard in the stomach, making me buckle over. When I stood up again, he had my other cutlass in his hand and was ready to take me on.

"You're not being serious!" I said. The boy had never touched a cutlass in his life. He was probably worse than me.

We circled one another, never breaking eye contact and daring the other to make the first move. Gino suddenly lunged at me and I took a smart step backwards, parrying it with great difficulty. I tried my best to remember what I had been taught and fought as best I could, but Gino was always that little bit ahead. At one point I caught him off guard and sliced his upper arm with my blade, making him hiss in pain. I became overly confident then and he hit me hard across the face with the hilt of his sword. My head spun and I could taste blood but I kept going. He had me backed into a corner after ten minutes of this. I felt my back hit the wall and tried to think on what to do next. I had a sudden brain wave and tangled my foot under his knee, tripping him so he landed on his back. I knocked the weapon out of his hand and pointed my own at his throat.

"Never speak to me like that again!" I yelled, still unable to control my temper. I let my guard down too much at this point and he pulled me down by my ankle, pinning me down with James' cutlass at my throat. I could see that dark eyes almost black with hate.

"Go on then! Fucking kill me" I dared him, knowing he wouldn't. He screwed his face up and threw my cutlass to one side and ran out of the room.

"That's it!" I stood up and flung my arms around wildly, and yelled after him as his footsteps thundered down the rickety stair case "Run away! Run away little boy!"

I could hear noise outside and stumbled to the window, cleaning both cutlasses on my bed sheets. Looking out I saw the Saratov begin to fill with men, one of them shouting orders. I couldn't make out who he was but I assumed he was the captain, or at least the first mate. I pulled my boots on and ran down stairs, shoving past some of the disgruntled tenants and outside. I tried to make myself look as presentable as possible, smoothing my clothes and wiping blood from my face with the back of my hand, some of it had dripped onto my cravat but that couldn't be helped now.

Nearly tripping over the ramp onto the ship, I stopped, out of breath and tried to catch someone's attention.

"Excuse me!" I called in English, able to let the fake upper class tone of my voice drop and waved at a man with dark hair flecked with grey and a good set of side burns, he looked at me strangely before sauntering over.

"Aye?"

" Is it possible to speak to your captain? Is he on board at all?"

He leaned on the railings and gave me a mocking smile, "What interest is it to you if he is?"

"I want to speak to him"

"Why?"

I frowned at him, "I just do!"

"Well-", he was cut off by a middle aged man in a bottle green over coat and a wide brimmed hat approaching him.

"Gibbs!" He almost shouted, startling the man, "Why have you abandoned your duties to speak to passers-by in the street?"

Gibbs jumped, "So sorry captain! But this lad wants to speak with ye'."

I was relieved when I heard a cockney accent coming from the captain's lips. This meant I wouldn't have to try and communicate with him if all he spoke was Russian.

The captain leaned over the railings and gave me a once over, "What do you want boy? I'm a busy man"

"I'm sure you are sir" I scurried up the ramp so I could talk to him properly, "This won't take a minute"

The regarded me with a lazy gaze, "How much?"

"What?"

"I take it you want to barter passage on this ship, yes?"

"Oh!" I smiled at him, "Yes, yes I would!"

He began to pick at his finger nails with a dagger he pulled from this right pocket, "I'll need a payment, not much mind. I'm not a greedy man. And I'll require you to work."

"That is not a problem" I nearly jumped for joy, "How much do you want?"

"Two hundred florins" he put the knife away again, I and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "And five sticks of tobacco"

I nodded as he thrust a tattooed hand at me, "Agreed?"

I shook it, "Agreed, Captain…..?"

"Jonathan Callow" I could tell I was boring him now; he rolled his eyes at Gibbs who laughed as though they were having a joke against me.

"I'm Crugg" I told him, determined not to be undermined.

He turned his back, "Don't care, lad. Don't care."

"When will you be leaving port?" This was the last thing I needed to know before I could leave him alone.

"Tonight" he had begun to walk away

My eyes went wide, that barely gave me any time at all, "Tonight?"

"Aye! And don't bother showing up at all if you don't get me that tobacco!"

I looked around at nothing particular, and began muttering to myself, "Right! Right, I need to…get myself cleaned up! And then… go and see Sofia!"

I continued talking to myself like this all the way back to the house, earning some strange looks on the way.

I puffed in frustration as I tossed, yet another, pebble at Sofia's bedroom window. It let out a loud clank and then fell to the ground. I sat down on a stone bench under the olive tree, close to the gardens. I had snuck in through the back garden gate and past the kitchens without begin caught, but it would only be a matter of time before I was spotted or I passed out from the midday heat.

I was about to give up waiting and start climbing up the creepers towards the window, when it swung open and Sofia's head appeared, wrapped in a dusky purple scarf.

"Sebastian!" she squeaked.

I put a finger to my lips, quieting her. "Sofia, darling!" I whispered, "Why are you wearing a scarf like that?"

"It is new idea that has come in from France!" he stroked the scarf, "Don't you just love it?"

"Hmm," I nodded, "Listen! There has been a change of plans. We are leaving tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I need you to bring as much money and riches as you can. And five sticks of tobacco."

She cocked her head to one side, "Tobacco?"

"I have recently taken up chewing it" I tried to convince her.

"Oh! Whatever you say!"

"Meet me at the south harbour at sundown. I'll be wearing a rouge plumed hat."

She got so excited she nearly fell out of the window, "Just think! We can finally be together, forever!"

She managed to make it sound like a threat, her expression changed and she looked at me strangle, "What happened your face?"

"Oh" I touched my swollen, bruised mouth tenderly, "I feel down a set of step in the anticipation of coming to see you!"

"How romantic!"

"Isn't it just?" I said hastily, "I must go. I'll see you when?"

"South harbour, sundown" she said it like an incantation to herself.

"Good girl" I blew a kiss at her and ran back the way I came, not wanting to spend another moment in her presence.

When I got back, Gino was there sitting on his bed his head bent so I couldn't tell how he was feeling.

I decided to ignore him and begin to organise myself to leave. I bustled past him and began pulling all of my gentlemanly clothes into a pile on the bed, including the ones I was wearing. I stared into space, trying to think what to do next, whilst sub-consciously tugging at the uncomfortable binding on my chest. I snapped back into action when I realised Gino was behind me and squirmed under the bed, finding my old attire, neatly folded into a satchel and pulled the shirt and britches on before crawling back out again dragging the rest of my things with me and placing them on the bed.

"You're still going then" Gino said quietly.

"Obviously" I replied, not turning around and placing my four weapons in a row in front of me.

There was a pause as I hopped about, trying to pull on my boots and then I said, "I'm sorry for trying to fight you, you're clearly the better swordsman."

I glanced up, giving me a small smile, "That's alright"

"And I'm sorry if I insulted to with all those things I said."

"You did" his smile broadened

I stopped and looked at him, "Well, are you not going to apologise?"

"Yes"

"You better get on with it then!" I told him humorously.

He wandered over and sat on the small available space at the end of my bed, "I'm sorry for calling you all those names and insulting Mr Creed. I shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"That's better" I sat down beside him, glad of the small space, meaning our legs were touching.

"I don't think you're ugly you know" he said out of the blue, "You're not beautiful, but you can still be attractive."

I let out a small laugh, "Always so honest!"

He laughed too. I decided to see if he found me attractive and began tracing patterns on his leg with my finger, "I do find you very handsome you know, Gino"

"Do you now?"

"I do" I moved my face closer to his, "Do you find me handsome?"

He stood up and moved over to his own bed again and sat down with his arms behind him, swinging his legs, "Possibly"

I took this as an invitation and sprang across the room and leaping on top of him. I kissed him roughly on the mouth and rolled onto my back so he was on top of me. He began to remove his clothing whilst still trying to kiss me. Once undressed, he began to pull up my own shirt, but I stopped him.

"No" I murmured in his ear, too self-conscious, knowing I wasn't a patch on the big breasted Italian beauties he was used to.

He pulled my trousers down around my ankles, unable to get them past my boots. Sighing with frustration, I pulled him back up by the hair and kissed him again. From that point we did want both animal and human do best, taking no care not to rattle the bed posts and disturb the neighbours from an evening's staring at a brick wall. We did it wonderfully as though the world was ending, and it was not a practise were rapes, incest and foolish young brats are made.

It was more refreshing than sweaty, possibly because it was near evening, but I liked to believe that it was because we were both so wanting of it.

Once finished, I pulled my britches up again and stood up. I looked around the room with my hands on my hips as though I had just finished some manual labour of a different kind and then continued getting ready. I pulled on my tunic and fastened each weapon to my belt, whistling to myself as I did so.

"Did you enjoy that then?" Gino asked lazily from the bed.

I smirked to myself, "Possibly"

He laughed, pulling the sheets up to cover himself, "Of course you did"

I didn't reply, putting any money I had into the leather satchel, my clothes had been in. I stopped when I pulled out a blue piece of material; James' neck tie.

"Gino" I turned, to look at him trying not to be distracted by his chest, "Do you still have that hunting knife you won? The one with the pearl handle?"

"Yes" he went into his coat pocket and pulled the knife out, "What do you need it for?"

I tugged on my hair that was now reaching down my back in ratty strands, "Would you do the honours?"

"My pleasure" he gave a mock bow and within the minute my hair was just below my ears again. I wrapped the faded material around my head and secured it with a knot at the back.

I gave the room another glance to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, "I think that's me ready"

"What about your clothes?" Gino motioned to the pile of finery on the bed.

I slung my satchel over my shoulder, "You keep them. See what sort of gentleman you can be"

He smiled, "All for me?"

"Yes!" I approached the bed and picked up a pink satin, tri-cornered hat with cream plumage and placed it on my head, "Except this one, it's mine"

Gino let out a chuckle, "Right"

I paused and then hugged him tightly, "I can't say I won't miss you slightly"

"The feeling's mutual"

I stepped back, "Aw come now! You cannot have spent the last year with me and not say that you're devastated and that you've fallen madly in love with me!"

"I'll certainly remember you for a long time to come Marion" he patted me on the back.

I blinked and then smiled, it was the first time anyone had said my real name in a while, the first time since Jack Sparrow had. I frowned at the sudden memory, but quickly caught myself and said a last goodbye. I didn't look back at Gino as I headed out of the building and towards the docks, but I could feel him watching me from our dimly lit room as I walked into the darkness and towards my awful, squealing fiancé.

_Please give some feedback. I would like a few reviews just to tell me how I'm doing. Next chapter should be up soon._


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't have to wait long for Sofia to arrive. I had been keeping a close eye on the Saratov which was preparing to make sail from a gloomy spot near a trade ship.

"Sebastian!" came a call from behind me, which immediately made me cringe.

"Shhh!" I whispered as she approached me, dressed in a travelling cloak with a different scarf wrapped around her head.

She smiled and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her off, "Did you bring the money and tobacco?"

"Oh yes!"

"Where is it?" I looked at her irritably

She turned and pointed, "There!"

My heart gave a shudder and my eyes widened in horror as I saw a burly man servant carrying two bags appear.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Donato won't be a bother! You can't expect me to run away and not have anyone to look after me"

I forced a sweet smile, and said through clenched teeth, "But I'm here to look after you…. my love"

I watched Donato place the bags on the deck and stand up straight, his massive shoulder and neck muscles twitching furiously. He was on edge and didn't want to do this, but darling little princess must have what she wants.

"That will be all Donato" I tried to usher him out of the way, stepping into a stream of moonlight, "I shall take it from here"

"Sebastian" Sofia said curiously, "Why are you dressed like that?"

I mentally slapped myself for being seen like this so soon and sighed inwardly, pulled off the hat and drew both my pistols, "Right. Nobody move or I'll shoot"

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" she gave a nervous laugh.

"Firstly" I looked at her pointedly, "My name is Marion Crugg, not Sebastian de Pompdiwotsit. Secondly I am a _woman_, so you may want to go and rethink a few basic principles. And thirdly, you are the most bloody annoying, selfish and cosseted little tart I have ever come across. Ever!"

"But Sebastian, I love…"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh do pay attention! I'm Marion. I never loved you. Now if you'd excuse me…"

She started to cry as I leaned down to pick up the bags. The hole in the plan was how to pick them up without taking the aim away from the two in front of me. I started juggling with luggage and pistols, feeling a bit foolish. I didn't notice Sofia's heartbreak turn to rage.

"Donato! Do something!" she ordered the servant.

I looked up trying to get a grip on one of the pistols, but I wasn't quick enough and his giant hand made contact with my face. I stumbled backwards onto my backside. He took a step forward to attack again, but I cut him short, shooting him in the chest. As I shot him at such close range, his chest practically exploded, scattering droplets of blood over me and Sofia. She squealed in disgust as I stood, spitting some of the blood out of my mouth. I looked at the body, feeling a bit numb.

"I warned you!" my voice went unnaturally high, instantly regretting shooting him, "I warned you!" I repeated as I backed away, bags slung over my shoulder and both pistols pointed at her. I left her standing there as I sprinted off towards the Saratov, which was letting the ramp up to leave. I tucked my pistols into my belt and flung myself up the ramp and onto the ship, just in time.

"Ah! Clarke!" Callow stood over me with an amused expression as I lay there trying to catch my breath, still clutching the bags, "Thought you weren't coming"

Some of the other crew members had gathered around out of curiosity, "Was that gunshot you?" one of them asked.

I nodded and rolled over to get up. "You must have gotten into quite a scuffle. You're bleeding."

"No…." I panted, "That's…. his blood"

Gibbs stepped forward, "That's your blood boy" He touched my jaw and I winced, feeling an immediate stinging sensation and there was a thick gob of blood on his fingers. Donato must have been holding a knife when he hit me.

"Did you bring the payment?" Callow asked, ignoring my bloody face.

I thrust the bags at him, "Here, take it all."

He took them off me, "Very generous. I'm beginning to like you Clarke."

"It's Crugg, and I know I should have asked this earlier, but where are we going?"

"I thought it was obvious, the Caribbean of course" he said dismissively, turning and going towards his cabin. The other men had lost interest and were walking away. Just Gibbs remained, wiping his hand on a sash wrapped around his waist.

"Is there anywhere I could get cleaned up? Maybe inspect the damage?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Aye. Follow me."

I took a last glance at Livorno. There was just the odd dot of light, but in comparison with the rest of the city, the dock was lit up well. The Saratov went surprisingly fast as you could barely see the figures moving about in a panic back there. Sofia had clearly alerted someone.

I followed Gibbs below deck to where the crew slept and motioned to a barrel of fresh water in the corner.

"Don't use too much of that now. We need that to last." He handed me a grey rag and rested against one of the beams, watching me wash my face and neck.

"What did the poor bugger do to deserve that fate then?"

"Had a bit of difficulty retrieving the money is all"

He scratched his nose, then said, "You brought a lot more that the capi'n asked, why's that?"

"I had this idea that I could keep some as insurance, but shortly discovered that it was a lot more bother then it was worth"

He chuckled, "Things like that often are."

"Are you the first mate then?" I dabbed gingerly at the cut, trying to feel how big it was.

"Me? No, no. I know the cap'n well, but he already had a first mate when I joined. Glickmann's not a bad spud though, a bit of a temper mind."

I squeezed the cloth out onto the floor, "Sounds German"

"Aye he is. He's Jewish. Speaks English fine. Don't go tellin' too many about his faith though, y'know how people can be."

I frowned, "Why did you tell me? I could be a radical Protestant pastor with a vendetta against everything."

He handed me a bottle of rum and a broken bit of looking glass before answering, "I can tell you're not like that boy, you can spot ones like that a mile off."

"I see" I murmured inspecting my face and patting it with the rum soaked cloth. The gash started from an inch away from my ear and ran crookedly down my cheek, stopping just under my jaw, "That's going to leave a scar."

"Probably," shrugged Gibbs, "Just make sure it doesn't get infected is all"

I nodded, "Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem Crugg," he thrust a calloused hand at me, "Joshamee Gibbs"

"M-Marcus Crugg" I shook his hand, liking him much more already.

I blinked up at the hot afternoon sun that was beating down on me and ran a sweaty palm over my already sweaty and grimy face. I was brown enough not to get sunburn but I could still get sunstroke, and that was the last thing I needed as I had just gotten over seasickness after finding my sea legs and the gash in my face was itching terribly. It was healing up well enough as long as I remembered to dab it with rum every night but I wanted nothing more than to pick the scab off. The last month on the Saratov had been wonderfully rotten. The work was back breaking, my hands were covered in callouses, I smelt terrible and I was black and blue from falling out of my hammock during the night. But I also got drunk every evening, ate until my heart was content, listened to stories of others adventures, and had a good laugh with my fellow crew members as well as getting into, or betting on, the odd fight. My knuckles were still split and I had a black eye from the last scuffle I had been in and my opponent was missing a tooth, but neither of us could remember why we had started to fight in the first place so we didn't hold a grudge. The best part of being on the ship was that I was free again, I had a whole world of opportunity out there and the ocean was the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw at night. I couldn't wait to get back to the Caribbean and do some proper pillaging and plundering. We had only attacked one merchant ship so far, the first of many for me. It wasn't as frightening as I thought it was going to be. All I really had to do was hang off the ratlines, wave my cutlass about and look intimidating as Glickmann and the Bo 'sun, Shandrel and some of the others moved between the two ships talking silk, sugar, money, coffee and a goat. Those Spaniards didn't know what was going on.

I decided to have a minutes rest and lent against the railings, letting the salty breeze cool me down. I shut my eyes against the glaring sun and then looked down into the water. It was very beautiful at this time of day as it shone bright blue and silver in the light breeze, creating a rippling wave. I watched my distorted reflection in a slight daze, but I snapped to attention when my face suddenly changed. It became green and almost scaly, my nose disappeared and was replaced my two slits, my hair was longer and whipped about my face in grey coils, but it was the eyes that were really frightening. Two black holes stared up at me with blue, cat like slits. It was hideous but beautiful at the same time and I couldn't look away. It was then I realised it wasn't my face.

It opened its fanged mouth let out a reptilian like hiss just as someone shouted my name.

"Crugg!" Shandrel shouted, "Get back to work!"

I looked up and he glared at me, the scars on his face standing out silvery against his dark skin. Shandrel was an escaped slave; he killed his master and retreated to the sea as a pirate. We would never talk about his time in captivity, but he was probably the most strong willed and determined out of the lot of us. Sometimes it could make him come across and harsh and slightly cold, but we knew never to take it personally.

"Aye! Sorry!" I called back, glancing again at the water, but the face was gone.

I waited until the evening after dinner to tell Gibbs about it. He seemed to have a knowledge of these things and often entertained, or irritated, the crew with stories of the unknown.

"Aye" he said slowly, sitting back in a self-satisfied way, "That was a mermaid or Aycayía, as they're called in the Caribbean. It mean's 'girl with the beautiful voice'."

"A mermaid?" I said in disbelief

"Aye"

I shook my head, "Mermaids aren't real"

He raised an eyebrow, "You saw one didn't ye? Make it real enough if you ask me. Most have the look of a beautiful girl with long, flowing hair the colors of the sea, and pearly-white skin with scales. From the waist down, however, a mermaid has a long, shimmering scaly tail. Said to have sharp, fang-like teeth in their mouths Much like sirens they are. Mermaids sometimes sing to sailors and gods and enchant 'em, distracting them from their work and causing them to walk off the deck or run their ships aground."

"It didn't sing, it just hissed, like it was angry."

He gave me an irritated glance as I had interrupted his story, " But, that isn't their true appearance. That's what they want men to see y'see. If viewed as they really are, they lose their beauty and seem to transform into creatures with clawed tentacles, fangs, and barnacles and boils covering their scales."

He shuddered before continuing, "Other stories depict them squeezing the life out of drowning men while attempting to rescue them. They are also said to carry humans down to their underwater kingdoms, it is said that they forget that humans can't breathe underwater, while others say they drown men out of spite."

I had a sudden realisation, and decided to change the subject before he worked it out for himself.

"Haven't shown you my tattoos yet have I, Gibbs?"

He took a gulp from his hipflask, "Can't say I have"

I rolled up my sleeves to show him and he studied them closely, "I take it they have some meaning to yerself?"

"Aye"

"What's the diamonds for?"

"A nickname I was given once." I said quickly, "I like this one better though, it was my first."

I grinned, "Aye, the turtle. I could fathom a guess that it has something to do with Tortuga?"

"You know it?"

"Of course I know it; you'd be a fool if you didn't. That's where I joined this crew actually, after a brief skint with the navy and a bit of trouble with a lad by the name of Jack Sparrow."

I chocked on my rum, "Jack Sparrow's alive?"

_The reviews are really encouraging, keep them coming, I really like feedback as I know my story's a bit different to some of the other super stories out there. What would people like to see happening next? Is there any particular charcter you'd like to see or any interesting situations? An idea for another tattoo maybe?_


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at the wooden rafters above me, unable to sleep. My mind had been racing about all I had talked about with Gibbs. I was relieved that I had just managed to avoid Gibbs working out my true identity. Of course I would see the mermaids actual form, I wasn't a man and that's why it didn't try and pull me under and drown me. Gibbs clearly said, "…they drown men out of spite." _Men_.

This was all very petty in comparison to learning that Jack Sparrow was alive. He should be long dead, rotted away on that island years ago. I had questioned Gibbs to make sure it was actually him, but how many Jack Sparrows do you come across with an arrogant air and overconfident swagger that convinces a rather intoxicated Gibbs it's a good idea to try and commander a ship and sail to Singapore single handedly where riches and women awaited them, only to be caught by the captain of said ship, locked in the brig and bribe your way off three days later.

"If I see him again, he's dead." Gibbs growled, but there was a smile plastered across his face the whole time he was telling the story.

I couldn't understand it. I hadn't seen the man for years, and had only spent a few days in his company, yet I could still remember him clear as a bell. I had met many people and spent much longer time with all of them but I could barely remember their faces. What made him so bloody special? It was possible that was because he was the one that introduced me to the whole pirating business. I grinned as I wandered what he was up to right at this minute, before rolling over, with great difficulty and falling asleep.

Callow had been acting strangely all day. Yelling at the crew, snapping at Shandrel and twitching if anyone made a sudden movement. He was usually rather laid back and relaxed and often stayed in his cabin plotting our route. It was two months and three weeks later and we were still no closer to the Caribbean, faffing around the North Atlantic. It was taking longer than usual as the sea was hiving with Naval ships guarding East India Trading Company vessels. This is why I thought he was so nervous, but it was when he threatened to lock Glickmann in the brig for starting a card game with a fellow German named Lowe, everyone became really suspicious. It was only Gibbs and Shandrel and Glickmann that seemed to really know why. Shandrel refused to say anything apart from that Callow was a good friend and he wasn't going to "…let us go gossiping about him like a bunch of old women" Glickmann muttered something in German before telling me and two others to go and make use of ourselves by scrubbing the deck.

Gibb on the other hand was rather keen to tell and we all listened eagerly, even if he thought we were all idiots for not working it out for ourselves. We gathered around him after our evening meal like a father about to tell his children and exciting story.

"I thought it would be pretty obvious to the lot of ye'. Have you never wandered why we have such an easy time of it here compared to life on other ships? Why we're allowed to fight and gamble and stay up late?"

We all stared at him blankly.

He let out a puff of frustration, "Captain Callow's been breaking the rules of the Code!"

Everyone let out a gasp of realisation, excepting me, "Code?" I said out loud.

"Christ, you're thick!" someone said.

The other men stared at me like I was mad and Gibb's looked exasperated, "Jesus! The Pirates Code! As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew."

"We have a code?"

"Of course we do! Or we'd be causing all sorts of trouble if we didn't. Well, more trouble than we already cause. The Brethren Court passes the laws and we follow 'em. "

I frowned, finding it hard to take in that pirates had a set of laws and a form of government, "Right, and what does this code involve exactly."

"Well I can't tell you everything, or we'd be here all night. I don't know it all anyway. But I do know that a Captain should not allow the smoking of tobacco in the hold, any form of gambling, lights should be turned out after eight, and all fights should be settled on land with a sword or pistol. All of this the good Captain has failed to obey. Other rules include compensation for loss of body parts and injuries, if a man falls behind, he is left behind and to take what ye can and give nothin' back!"

The last one caused the rest of the men to give a loud cheer.

"Why haven't you said to him if you knew he was breaking the code?" I asked

Shandrel stepped forward, "I did. Months ago, but he said that what other Captains didn't know, won't hurt them and they were more guidelines than actual rules"

"Aye well," Gibbs continued, "No one follows 'em to the letter, but we think Callow may have gone too far."

I worked out the reason he was so nervous for myself, "And other ships have got wind of this and are none too pleased?"

"Exactly!"

Not a second later we were all flung forwards by something so immensely strong that could have only been cannon fire. Most of us let out a yell and quickly scrambled to our feet and looked to Glickmann for orders.

"On deck, now!" he pointed at a group of men and shouted in heavily accented English, "Find out what it is! Find the bloody look out too! What has he been doing?"

The men disappeared and turned to the rest of us, "Gibbs! Go and inspect damage. The rest of you to your positioning's and prepare the cannons"

I was about to head up on deck to see what was happening, when he caught my shoulder, "Go find the Captain, now. He needs to take control."

"Aye" I nodded and ran in the direction of the captain's cabin as quickly as I could, whilst making sure all of my weapons are present and correct. I burst through the mahogany doors, my footsteps thundering on the wooden floor as the ship rocked back and forth for the force of the cannons being fired at whatever it was.

"Captain!" I scanned the room, unable to see him, books and maps were flung everywhere, and the maroon satin bed hangings were pulled from their rails. The place was a mess, "Captain, we're under attack!"

"You think I don't know that!", came a squeak from the corner. I looked and cowering behind the legs of a chair like a frightened child was the grand and fearless Captain Jonathan Callow.

"What are you doing? We need your help!" I approached him carefully, trying not to trip.

As I got closer I could see he was sweating profoundly and he had a mad and panicky look in his eye, "It's them! They've come for me! I knew I shouldn't have let you do all those things. I'm captain! I should be able to control you. But I can't and now I'm a dead man."

I sounded as though he was blaming the crew, "Here, this isn't our fault."

"Oh it's not. It's mine. And now they're coming for me" He stood up and began to pace, deaf to the chaos outside.

"Who? Who's coming?" I frowned, unable to believe he could lose his marbles at a time like this.

He stopped and stared at me in a manner that was slightly frightening and drew his pistol, I stuck my hands in air, "You're a good crew member Crugg. I wish you all the best."

"What?" I was becoming increasingly confused.

He looked away, slipping a ring of his finger that had a stags head engraved on it and pressed it into my hand whilst staring at a spot on the floor, "Tell Glickmann to take command. Tell him that it was too late, they came for me."

He stuck the pistol in his mouth as I shouted, "You've gone mad! Who's coming for you?"

He said one word before blowing his own brains out, right there in front of me. The blood and brains splattered all over the windows of the cabin and his body collapsed in a heap at my feet. I stood there, stunned, unable to believe what just happened, that word ringing in my ears.

The ship lurched, bringing me back to my senses and I ran upstairs to find Glickmann. It was chaos, several men were down and there was cannon fire in all directions. The bow of the ship had dropped noticeably and we were slowly sinking. I saw the attacker, a two ships crawling their way towards us, to avoid too heavy a blow from the cannons. I ran up to Glickmann who was yelling orders in a mixture of English and German.

"Glickmann! He's dead, Callow's dead." I handed him the ring and he stared at me before slipping it onto his finger and nodding.

"Ready yourself for a battle boy." He looked up at the attacking ships again.

"Who is it?"

He glanced at me like I was foolish, "Who does it look like? It's the navy! She's found us at last!"

_Please keep the reviews coming, really enjoy reading your thoughts_


	13. Chapter 13

The navy. They had finally caught up with after all these years of running. I thought I was safe, but you are never safe as long as you sailing with pirates. It had been a mistake to attack all those trade ships in such a short space of time.

I felt light headed, and stood there motionless as everyone else dashed around me, I reached up to touch my face to make sure I was still there and not dreaming. I snapped back to life when my hand came into contact with a gelatine type substance near my mouth. Letting out a yelp of disgust, I spun around and was violently sick over the railings, splattering the side of the ship with vomit as I tried to scrape the lump of the deceased captain's head off my face.

"Crugg!" Gibbs snapped in my ear, "Stop horsing around and look sharp. Looks like we're going to have to fight"

I looked up at him, feeling shaky and sweaty, "Why can't we take flight?"

"Look around you! She's practically blown to bits. You'd be a fool to try and outrun those two." He pointed at the approaching ships, "That's two warships that is. We could fire at them all day and not come close to sinking them."

I gulped, nervous. I had been in my fair share of fights, fist or cutlass, but I had never been in an actual battle before, especially against a force as powerful as the Royal Navy. But I had no choice. I looked around. The whole crew was on deck now, weapons drawn. The men I had spent the last few months with, awaiting their fate with a snarl on their lips and a cry of defiance in their throats. Not a coward among them, excepting myself. All I wanted to down was go below deck and lock myself in the brig, but I knew I couldn't. I drew my two cutlasses and watched the two warships pick up speed, one either side of us. It was obviously strategy and not a fluke that they found us, this was a planned attack. I thought I could outrun the authorities, we all did, but there is not outrunning the Royal Navy.

They all let out a cry and raised their weapons in the air to show we were ready to take death head on, I pretended the same, when all I wanted to do was cry for my mother. The one to the starboard had stopped a few yards away not wanting to damage itself for the taking of prisoners, but the other was coming thick and fast. I could see the uniformed men now, dressed according to their rank in navy and red, looking how I felt while the captain stood tall, lording over them, ready to give the command.

The next few seconds seemed to go in a different motion. I watched as more and more naval men stormed onto the ship, overwhelming the crew with their sheer numbers. We weren't giving up though, Shandrel was in the middle of the chaos of blood and bodies, cutting down men left right and centre along with Glickmann and Lowe. I didn't know where Gibbs had gone, and everyone else was just a blur. I couldn't be a witness for long however as I caught the attention of a young officer, who backed me into a corner that I desperately tried to fight my way out of with my inferior sword skills. He was grinning slightly as he had the upper hand.

"Give up now, _pirate_, the quicker the hangman's noose comes, the quicker it'll be over" he spat. I dug my heel into the ground as I pushed against him, so he had to work harder. I tried to bring the cutlass in my left hand down on him, but my actions were clumsy, being right handed and he easily knocked it out of my grip. Having the realisation that I had free hand, I reached into my belt and ended his life with one shot to the stomach. I quickly gathered myself and found my other cutlass and from then on forgot my fear and went into a battle frenzy stabbing and shooting all around me, my mind separate from my body, becoming resourceful if I lost a weapon by head-butting and punching and doing anything to stay alive.

One man in particular caught my attention as I thought I recognised him, but I didn't think anything of it until we were face to face, swords pressed against one another that he looked me right in the eye with a mixture of confusion and disgust on his face and said, "Catherine?"

"Oh good god!" I cried, remembering him as a customer from my days in France. I let my tone soften and cried in his ear, "Save me! They're making me fight! I don't want to fight"

He let his weapon drop the way I had hoped and quickly stabbed him in the stomach, praying no one had noticed this act of deceit.

We could have been fighting for hours, days, months and it wouldn't have mattered. My winning streak came to an abrupt halt, however, when I temporarily lost my concentration bending over to pick up my pistol. I stood again to find a sword pointed at my throat with a lieutenant attached to the end of it, watching me with clear green eyes.

"Do you surrender pirate?" he asked sternly and all I could do was nod. He motioned with his head and another officer removed my affects from my person. Looking around I saw that only a handful of us were left, each with a sword at their neck or a gun to their head. I saw Glickmann and Gibbs and six others, including our supposed look out, Sawyer, each looking as tired and resigned as the next. Shandrel and Lowe had become part of the sea of bodies that surrounded us; I had never seen so much death before then.

I felt a sharp jab in the back and we were herded onto the opposing ship named HMS Brixham and made to stand and watch as they raided the Saratov of its cargo and all of its plunder before it was set alight and left there to disappear into the depths. We were then clapped in irons and boarded a longboat with the Lieutenant and another two officers and were rowed to the other warship, the HMS Unity.

We got up on deck and the captain regarded us with a sneer before addressing the Lieutenant, "Is that the lot, Walker?"

"Yes, Captain"

He turned his attention back to us, "Not so clever now are you? Hmm? You, dirty thieving little blackguards. It is scum like you that's costing the crown and the East India Trading Company thousands!"

No one reacted, we all kept our heads bowed and stayed silent.

He looked at the two officers, "Brig"

It was horrible, smelly, damp and cramped. We all sat there in silence, staring into space, trying to ignore the rats scurrying about our feet and each daring the other to use the bucket in the corner first. I'd have to wait until everyone was asleep before I could relieve myself. We had only been down there for two minute before Sawyer pointed out that I was bleeding from my upper arm. I studied the gash in annoyance, but it wasn't as deep as it appeared and I was more irritated that my shirt was ripped and stained. Gibbs handed me a strip off his sash to tie it with and to stem the bleeding. That would be another itchy scab to pick at as the one on my face had recently healed and had left a long silver line in its place.

There was no chance of escaping, there was always an officer on guard, yelling at us to be quiet and poking us with the butt of his bayonet. An even if we got past him, we'd still have the rest of the crew to deal with and the HMS Brixham that was tailing the ship. It would be impossible to escape while on board, we'd have to wait until we changed location.

Roughly two weeks into the voyage, we began goad at one another to ask exactly where we were going.

"Well, I'm not" whispered Sawyer pointing to his black eye, "I got this just for asking an innocent question"

"You were being cheeky" muttered Glickmann

"How?"

"You called him ugly!"

Sawyer grunted, "I was only having a laugh."

"Here" Glickmann grabbed a glass bottle that was once filled with ale that we had to share and set in in the centre of us, "I spin this, whoever nose lands on will ask, agreed?"

We all muttered in agreement and Glickmann spun the bottle. We all watched nervously to see who the unlucky bugger would be. It slowed to a stop. I gulped. They looked up at me.

"Poor bastard" someone said.

"You can't back out Crugg. The bottle has spoken"

"Right. I'll wait until they bring our meal. Then I'll ask."

We go fed twice a day and the meal usually consisted of scraps from the kitchen and bread and we were given a bottle of ale each time that we all had to share, it was never enough to get drunk on or to disguise the constant emptiness in out stomachs. It just did enough to keep dehydration away.

It was around an hour later, a young officer with dirty blond hair appeared carrying a plate, and thankfully it wasn't the one that had hit Sawyer. He push the plate under the bar and was about to turn to leave when I stepped forward.

"Excuse me sir" I said as politely as I could.

He stared at me with a fearful look in his eye, "What? What do you want?"

"I would just like to know, where exactly are you taking us?"

He seemed to relax a little, "You were meant to go back to the Caribbean, but were going to another East India Trading port instead, out of convenience."

"And where would his port be?"

He was halfway up the stair now and called over his shoulder, "Spain"

Everyone, including myself let out an "Oh" and we all went silent as I sat down again.

"Nice to know where we're all going to die then" said Sawyer gloomily and Gibbs shot him a glare.

"I've never been to Spain before" I said absently.

"Me neither" said John Morris, one of the older crew members. We always called him by his full name, but none of us ever knew why. There were a lot of things we never questioned aboard the Saratov like why the rules were so lax or why Callow spent so many hours tucked away in his cabin. We would never find out now.

"We'll think of somethin'" Said Gibbs, clearly determined not to die, "Not to worry lads"

We spent another month and a half aboard the HMS Unity before we made port. John Morris never got to see Spain as he caught a fever and died a week before arrival. The minute be became ill they took him away. Not that they were concerned for our health, but they didn't want to deprive the English and Spanish of their entertainment.

I blinked at the hot sun, not having seen daylight for weeks and was roughly shoved, along with the others, into a longboat to be taken to shore. The port itself was a thriving place of activity, officers were scattered everywhere, cargo and trade ships were unloading their wares and nearly everything had the East India brand on it. Overlooking the port was a stone fort. It was grey and unwelcoming and a hunch told me it was where we were headed.

We trudged through the streets, heads bowed, and hands shackled and not earning any special attention due to the fact that we weren't the only prisoners here. There was a scuffle involving a haggard old man and an officer before the man was shot in the head.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you!" he hollered at the group of pirates standing close by, chained together.

Outside the fort there was a wooden post with a cage with a rotten body in it. Nothing particularly special, until I noticed that the body was moving and still very much alive. "**Asseblief" it murmured in its native language, it was so badly decayed it was hard to tell whether it was a man or a woman.**

**I glanced at it, wrinkling my nose at the smell, before moving on into the gloom of the fort.**

"**You are all to wait in here" we were locked in another cell in the depths of the prison, "You'll be seen to in a while"**

**We weren't the only ones down here. Other cells were filled with convicts including pirates and escaped slaves, all waiting for their fate. The smell was enough to match the rotting body outside. I covered my hand with my nose and sat down next to Gibbs.**

"**Nice change of scenery isn't it" he smiled dryly.**

**I let out a small chuckle, glad at least someone was in high spirits.**

**We could only have been down there for half an hour at the most before the guard arrived again, "You'll be seen to now. Don't try anything or it'll be a bullet in the head for you"**

**Clapped in irons once more, the eight of us were lead up into a room above the cells. It too was small and smelly with a distinct smell. We were lined up in front of a bench of three men, all looking very bored, dressed in official robes, fanning themselves and sniffing herbs to try and disguise the smell.**

"**The Saratov lot , sir" said the guard before stepping back.**

**The magistrate in the middle began to read in a bored tone "You have been brought here to the port of Dinero under the control of the East India Trading Company, by the Royal navy under the command of His Royal Highness and stand accused of piracy and sailing under a pirate flag. Do you understand the charges?" he looked up displaying a plump pale face.**

**We all mumbled our understanding.**

"**You" he motioned to Sawyer, "Step forward"**

**Sawyer was shoved onto a small wooden block I the middle of the room, grumbling in protest.**

"**Name" said another man, this time with a set of mutton chops.**

"**Er…Jack, Jack Smyth"**

"**Your real name boy!" he said with irritation.**

"**That is my real name!"**

**He sighed, "I'm going to ask you one more time, and if I don't get an honest answer, it will be straight to the gallows! Your name."**

**Sawyer let out a puff of defeat, "Henry Sawyer" The third man began to write all this down in a large, leather bound book.**

"**Age"**

"**30"**

"**Place of birth"**

"**York"**

"**And you do realise the severity of the charges?"**

"**Yes m'Lord"**

"**Have you been convicted before now?"**

"…**.No m'Lord"**

**The magistrate looked towards the guard, "Search him"**

**I didn't know what this meant, but the guard stepped forward and roughly began to pull up Sawyers sleeves and showing the magistrate something on Sawyers upper arm.**

**The magistrate grinned in triumph, "Henry Sawyer, you have been found guilty of piracy on more than one account and you are sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul" he banged the table with a small wooden hammer. I watched in horror as Sawyer was pulled from the room, shouting in protest.**

**The same thing happened another five times. The man was pulled forward, questioned and given his sentence. I stopped listening after a while, not wanting to hear how many more were going to be hanged. Then it was my turn.**

**The magistrate looked at me strangely, making me feel very conscious that everyone was watching me.**

"**Name"**

"**Crugg"**

**He rolled his eyes, "Full name."**

"**Marcus Crugg"**

**He squinted at me, "Sex?"**

**I blinked, "What?"**

"**Are you a man or a woman?"**

"…**Man"**

**He didn't say anything, but continued to stare at me so I could take it no more, "Woman" I murmured, giving in.**

**Glickmann and Gibbs let out a gasp and the magistrate continued, looking rather pleased with himself.**

"**Real name"**

"**Marion Crugg"**

"**Age"**

"**24"**

"**Place of Birth"**

"**Kent"**

"**Do you realise the severity of the charges?"**

"**Yes, sir"**

"**Have you been convicted before now?"**

"**No, sir" I answered truthfully. He studied me for a moment, before deciding that I was telling the truth. I held my breath, waiting for my sentence.**

"**Marion Crugg, you have been found guilty of piracy and under the mercy of God you may repent and see the error of your ways. For the charge of piracy you are to be branded so that the mark may forever be upon you as a reminder. You are also sentenced to five years in prison" He slammed his hammer and I was pulled away. The relief of not being sentenced to my death was quickly replaced by the horror that I am to spend the next five years in this place with a brand on my skin.**

**I glanced back at the other two as I was taken from the room, who were both looking at me like I was not of this earth before the door was slammed in my face.**

"**Looks like you've bitten off more than you could chew when you decided to go off and play pirates girlie!" the guard told me as I was marched down to a different part of the cellars. This room topped anything I had seen up until then. Screaming men surrounded me, crying out for their mothers as they were being lashed, on the rack, beaten and having various body parts removed. I kept my focus on the blood soaked, straw floor as I didn't want to see, but it was difficult not to glance up. In the corner of the room was a man wearing a stained leather apron standing beside a coal-burner, glowing red, with several pokers sticking out of it.**

"**Another pirate?" he asked casually.**

"**Aye" **

**He reached out and picked up a poker with an inverted, white hot, "P" on it. I began to try and back away, but the man behind me prevented my escape.**

"**Now, you'll only make it worse if you struggle!" I was told with a grin.**

"**No!" I began to yell, "No! Please!" But may screams just became part of the constant chime of cries that would forever haunt that room.**

"**Why didn't ye tell us?" asked Gibbs for what seemed like the fiftieth time back in the cell. We had all been sent back to the cell, including those sentenced to death, who would be hung at dawn. Sawyer, Glickmann and two others had been sentenced to a short drop and a sudden stop. They were all very quiet and kept glancing out the barred window, where they had a good view of the gallows. I knew Glickmann had no previous convictions and asked him why this was.**

"**When he asked, I say nine. But he don't believe me, so he check and see this" he revealed a star of David tattoo on the back of his hand, "That sealed my fate"**

**I was outraged, "He can't do that!"**

**Glickmann just gave a tired smile and turned away. Gibbs hadn't stopped questioning me since he arrived back from the awful room. The guard had jeered at me all the way back to the cell for I had cried like a baby. I now had a red-raw "P" crookedly burnt into the back of my right arm. **

"**Because I knew, I wouldn't be allowed to sail with you if I had" I exclaimed, answering his question.**

**He looked away, scratching the skin around the marked area, "Little wander an' all. Bad luck to have a woman on board, and there's yer proof!" He motioned around the jail cell.**

"**Look, I've done pretty well up until now, managed to stay out of trouble…most of the time" I decided to leave out the sinking of the White Nelson and the prostitution part.**

"**Would you both shut up!" Sawyer snapped, "I'm trying to get a bit of sleep"**

"**Sorry" we both whispered. We both knew better than to disrespect a condemned man. The four of us that had been branded were all very relieved and slightly giddy that we had escaped the noose so our emotions were all over the place. Gibbs and I continued our heated discussion in whisper.**

"**Who gave you the clever idea of dressing as a man anyway? What did you do that was so bad you had to become a pirate?"**

**I paused, "I shot two people in the space of thirty seconds and of course the idea was Jack Sparrow's. Who else's?"**

"**You told me you met him in a brothel!"**

"**I told you a lot of things!"**

**There was a pause before Gibbs spoke again, "I'd have to admit, you did a bloody good job convincing us all."**

"**I did, didn't I?"**

**I didn't sleep well at all that night. I curled up on the cold, stone floor and tried not to scratch my wrist which I had wrapped in the same cloth that had once covered the gash on my upper arm. All through the night, the constant screams of men echoed through the place, keeping us all on edge.**

**A loud rattle woke me from a light doze and I opened one bleary eye to see an officer opening the cell door.**

"**Right, you four. Move"**

**Sawyer, Glickmann and two others named Hunter and O'Brien stood silently. I waited until they were out of the cell and being clapped in irons before I stood stiffly. Glickmann gave me one last smile before they filed out of the room and up the stone steps to meet their maker.**

**The rest of us stood there in a daze not knowing what to do. Gibbs went to speak, when the sharp battering of a drum cut him off. I dashed to the window and used the bars to pull myself up so I could watch.**

"**I wouldn't advise that Crugg" said Gibbs, sternly.**

"**I want to see this" I said.**

**The four men eventually came into view and were lined up, each with a noose in front of them. The gallows itself had seven nooses altogether for the quick disposal of scum like us. An official was reading out something from a bit of parchment, but I couldn't hear because of the drums. Eventually they stepped forward, none of them showing any emotion, and an executioner placed the rope around each of their necks. The drums suddenly came to a deafening climax and the trapdoor's opened. I had to look away. I wanted to remember them as they were, but I had looked away too late and all I could see was their limp bodies dancing before my eyes.**

"**I told ye" Gibbs said quietly.**

**I didn't reply and sank down to the floor and rested my head against the stone wall, suddenly exhausted. I picked up a small pebble and began to scratch lines into the wall, but I stopped when I noticed the regular, smooth lines of a drawing. I sat back to let more light in at it and traced it with my finger to try and work out what it was. A small head, a wing, clawed feet. It was a bird, but not just any sort of bird, the clear markings defined its species. A sparrow. **

_I worked long and hard at this one, so I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback and reviews would be great!_


	14. Chapter 14

**I retreated into myself for the rest of the day, not wishing to speak to anyone, not even Gibbs who tried to tech me a sea shanty about "yo ho hoing" and bottles of rum. I ignored everyone and retreated into myself so deeply that when I had finally made my decision, I wasn't about to waste valuable years of my life rotting away in this jail cell. I resurfaced to find that I was already six months into my sentence. It was late evening and the night officer was already on duty to watch the cells. I prodded Gibbs, who seemed shocked that I was speaking again and whispered hoarsely, "We're getting out of here, tonight."**

"**What? Pull the other one. The only way to get out is in a coffin or if you're one of the guards." He frowned at me**

"**Exactly." I said smiling, "I take it that it's gotten out there's a female pirate about"**

"**Naturally" Gibbs shrugged**

**I turned to our two cell mates, Louis and Barrio, "Right, listen. I don't want to spend the next five years in here and I doubt that you do either…"**

**I eyed the officer on guard carefully. He was new and rather nervous, having never been down here before. I didn't know whether this would make my job easier or not. He was young, around the age of nineteen or twenty with red hair and pale skin, burnt by the sun and his eyes kept darting back a fourth between the cells, to make sure none of us stepped out of line. **

**I pressed my face against the bars, resting my hands in the gaps above me, "Oi!" I whispered, "Young sir!"**

**He jumped slightly and stupidly looked around to make sure I wasn't talking to someone else, "Yes, I'm talking to you" I said.**

"**W– w-What do you want?" he replied, his voice high pitched and shaky.**

"**I depends" I grinned, hoping I was being seductive and making sure my silver tooth and scarred part of my face was turned away, "What do you think I want?"**

**He gave me a look of confusion. I sighed inwardly, keeping the grin on my face, "Surely you've heard about **_**me**_**"**

"**I-i can't say I have" His eyes slid sideways, unsure if he was allowed to talk to prisoners.**

"**That female pirate everyone's been going on about" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"_**You're**_** a woman!"**

**I tried to pretend that I didn't hear that, "It's me. And, well, I've been in here for an awful long time. I'm starting to feel a bit lonely."**

**I glanced down and back up at him, trying to act coy. **

**He gulped slightly and shifted his feet, "What do you want me to do about it?"**

"**Use your imagination" I really hoped that Gibbs and the others weren't watching. My face went hot as I pulled the collar of my shirt down slightly, showing my shoulder. There was no point trying to entice him with my non-existent cleavage, "It'll only take ten minutes"**

**It seemed to work moved uncomfortably and he blushed furiously.**

**He looked left to right again, "Fine" he said eventually, bringing the ring of keys from his belt, "Ten minutes"**

**My wrists were clapped, "to make it look convincing" and I was led down the corridor and into the empty jailer's office on the right. Once inside, he removed the shackled and tried to kiss me, but I put my hands up to stop him. **

"**Ah,ah! Too much too soon!" I smiled again, my face getting sore from all the grinning, "I'd like to see what's under that uniform if you don't mind"**

**He began to remove his clothing eagerly as I scanned the room, my eyes eventually landed on a set of heavy, oak bookends.**

"**That's it" I encouraged him, grabbing the closest bookend in my right hand, "Don't forget your boots"**

**I waited until he was struggling to get the garments off his feet before I swung around, smacking him on the head with the ornament and knocking him out cold. I quickly dressed myself in his red coat and hat, taking his keys and bayonet. I then had a second though and switched our shirts around also, so I had a nice new, clean shirt to wear.**

**I locked him in the office and went searching for the room where they kept all confiscated weapons. On my fifth attempt I found it. The room was filled with swords, pistols and bombs of all sorts and after much rootling around, I finally found my own pistols and cutlasses. I found Gibbs' pistol, but I had to pick out a different cutlass for him and the same went for Louis and Barrio as I didn't know what theirs looked like. I hid them under my coat and scurried back to the cells, nearly getting lost in the maze of corridors twice.**

**They were waiting nervously when I got back. "Did you do it?" asked Louis.**

**I nodded, passing them their weapons through the bars, "I couldn't find your effects, so these'll have to do."**

**I unlocked the cell door for them to get out and everything was going according to plan until another prisoner spoke up, "Here let us out too!"**

"**And us!"**

"**Me too"**

"**Don't be a tricky bastard!"**

"**Come on, let us out. Or we'll make a racket"**

**I rolled my eyes and passed the keys through to the closest cell, "Here. Just be quiet"**

**The four of us hurried up the steps and along the corridor to where another officer was on patrol. Gibbs snuck up behind him and knocked him out with the handle of his pistol and then dressed in the coat and hat. The second time went as smoothly as the first, but the third saw Barrio and began to shout, but Barrio shut him up with a smack on the mouth and a stab to the stomach. We were all dressed like officials now, and in the darkness we would have been difficult to tell us from a proper officer. **

**We were outside and halfway across the courtyard when a shout came from behind us, "Prisoners escaping! To arms!"**

**I spun around, the game was up. We'd all be hung now and it was all my faul-**

"**You men!" a lieutenant addressed us from the barracks "Go and patrol the perimeter. Make sure no one gets in or out!"**

**We all tried to do a salute, relieved that we hadn't been spotted and marched through the front gates and out onto the streets. We didn't stop, we continued marching away from the fort and into the town. The last few yards were done in a run. We hid behind a blacksmiths and removed our disguises, congratulating one another for getting out alive. **

"**So what now?" asked Barrio.**

**The rest of us shrugged, "I don't know about you," said Gibbs, "But I'm getting away from here as quickly as I can."**

"**Me too" I said, trying think of a way, "I'm going to act now while it's still dark"**

"**And do what?" **

"**Don't know yet" I said looking around, "I'll think of something"**

**There was a pause, then Gibbs spoke, "Well, it's certainly been an experience Miss."**

**I grinned and shook his hand vigorously, "Crugg, please! And I don't regret a minute of it"**

**Shaking hands with the other two, we said our goodbyes. I began to walk away and turned to salute Gibbs, who returned it, "I'm sure this won't be that last time I'll be seeing you" he called.**

"**Of course not! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" I called back before disappearing into the darkness. There was a twinge of excitement in my stomach, curious to what could happen to me next.**

"**You, boy! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!" Captain Pearson yelled at me in his rough, Scottish accent before moving on to scold someone else for stopping temporarily from the back-breaking work that we, as the crew of the Blue Patience, had been subjected to for the past six months since setting sail from Spain. When I wanted something new, this was not what I had in mind. This "good, honest trade ship" was no fun at all and the only thing getting me through the journey was the six doubloons we received at the end of each month and the fresh knowledge that we would arrive in India within the week.**

**I sighed and rubbed my back, making sure the worn wrist band still covered the silver "p" in my wrist and got back to scrubbing the deck.**

"**It's going to be a long day" I muttered to myself.**

**The only thing that was similar to being on a pirate ship was the tall tales of adventures told by the sailors here, of their own experiences and pirates stories alike. I had been rather flattered and excited when, on my second night on board Morgan, a more fanciful and slightly gossipy member of the crew told the news of how a "petticoat pirate" had escaped from Dinero prison, cutting down any man in her path and had stowed away on one of the trade ships. She had become a pirate when she had killed her husband and his lover in a fit of rage and was said to be the one that robbed the Moretti family of their fortune. Part of me wanted to correct them, but another part wanted to stand and bask in the glory of it all. Of course I could do neither in fear of being sent back to Spain.**

**Tonight's story was something different.**

"**A ship with black sails it is. Never leaves any survivors and the few that do never speak of events. Captained by a man so evil, the devil himself couldn't cope with him and so hell spat him and his crew back onto the earth. Captain Barbossa"**

**There was a gasp as he continued, "They're said to be only half alive, taking the form of unholy creatures at night. Their condemned to roam the seven sea's forever, searching for their lost souls. The ship of Satan, the Black Pearl!"**

**Mutters and mumbles of fear and disbelief circled the room, I didn't believe a word of it, Barbossa, although a vile man, was a perfectly normal human. I spoke up, "I heard Jack Sparrow was the captain before being mutinied upon. What do you know about him?"**

**Morgan looked at me, "What do I not know about him, Smith? That dirty little liar cheated me in a card game years back. Owes me a lot he does. But I have to give him some credit. I haven't seen my wife since!" There was a roar of laughter and he continued.**

"**Aye he was captain of the Pearl, some say that mutiny saved him from becoming like the others. Stories of him making a deal with Davy Jones for that ship. But that's a load of old shite, it was a gift when he worked for the East India Trading company. He turned pirate when he refused to transport slaves so they threw him in jail. He hasn't seen the right side of the law since."**

**Someone else said, "I heard he sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot!"**

**Morgan nodded, "Believe what you want about him, but it all comes down to the same thing, associatin' with him will only land ye in trouble, he's a bothersome lad to be around"**

**If only someone had told me that before I ran off on to his blasted ship! **

**I was devastated when I saw that the major port in Bombay didn't have the trace of anything pirate about it, meaning I'd have to wait another three months until we got to the port in Pradeep, which was on the other side of India. The place was also crawling with naval officers, so I decided the wisest thing to do would be to stay on the ship out of harm's way while everyone else made the exchange of goods. I leant over the railings and watched the natives instead. I had never seen an Indian person before, so I was fascinated by their dark skin and interesting language. The women were **_**beautiful**_**. They had long, glossy black hair and glittering nose studs and wonderful colours of clothing. I wished I was like them, just so I could be beautiful. I was watching in amazement as a woman balanced a basket on her head while minding two small children when something caught my attention in the corner of my eye.**

**Captain Pearson was speaking with a rather unusually dressed stranger, who had his back to me. Whatever the stranger was saying, the captain seemed to be agreeing with, but he looked as though he didn't entirely trust him. The stranger kept glancing around as though he was weary of the authorities, his long, dark, dreadlocked hair whipping around, standing out against his navy blue coat. He held a worn, leather tri corn and it flapped in the breese as he held his hands together in a praying motion.**

"**Smith!" someone slapped me sharply on the back of the head**

**I spun around; it was the first mate, Yeats "Yes?"**

"**You're supposed to be helping, you lazy little shit! Those barrels of sugar aren't going to move themselves."**

"**Yes, sorry" I hurried off, narrowly avoiding another clip around the ear.**

**It would only be another half an hour before it got dark, so we could stop working and get something to eat. I rubbed my eyes as I set to work securing the mast tackle by myself. It was tough work as my hands kept slipping from the weight. I sighed in frustration, feeling embarrassed if I had to ask for help. I gave my arms a shake and went to try one last time. I blinked as I suddenly seemed to become a lot stronger and secured it without a hitch. I dusted my hands off, feeling pleased with myself.**

"**No need to thank me or anything, lad" came a smooth and oddly familiar voice from behind me.**

**I turned to see who the voice belonged to. I was met with a pair of dark brown eyes that could only have belonged to one person. I opened to my mouth to say something, but was cut off by someone calling, "Smithy, get yourself over here and help!"**

**I took a step forward to go, but he stopped me, "I think you'll find he's talking to me"**

**Jack Sparrow gave a grin and a slight nod before striding off, leaving me speechless.**

_**Agh! So Jack's back! Bet you weren't expecting that one. Please give some feedback for this, because I'm hardly getting any reviews and I'd really appreciate it.**_


	15. Chapter 15

It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. He was a wanted man; it would hardly be wise to take work on an East India trading ship when the whole navy was looking for you. He was swaggering around deck acting like a normal crew member, it shouldn't be him. But it was. His face hadn't changed, minus the beaded goatee, especially those eyes, now rimmed with coal. They looked like they held the secrets of the world in them. His appearance was different admittedly, his hair was long and dreadlocked with various items tied into it all held together with a red scarf and a piece of eight beaded onto it. The red and white sash around his waist held all manner of weapons instead of an old belt. Apart from that his clothing hadn't really changed. His hands were ringed and dirty, with all sorts of rags tied around them and he had the same hat and coat, which were missing at this moment due to the hot weather, shirt, tunic, britches and boots were all present and correct.

I watched him closely at dinner, making sure I blended into the background. If he was trying to keep a low profile, he wasn't doing a very good job of it, telling stories and jokes during the meal and drinking a lot of ale and asking if there was any chance of a drop of rum. His voice was slightly more slurred than it used to be, his mannerisms and facial expressions more animated, his walk was more of a swagger, but it was definitely Jack, the years had just changed him. But who was I to talk; I was nothing like the sad, mousey little pastor's wife I used to be. I was hardened by experience, a liar, a killer and many other a thing that would make my blessed mother turn in her grave. I was a changed person, but it didn't make me a better one.

As drained my tankard of ale quickly and got up to leave and retreat to my hammock to brood over what to do next when Yeats, who had been hanging onto his every word all evening shouted stupidly, "Smith, look here, this chap's called Smith too. Isn't that right Smithy?"

Jack gave a slight laugh and looked up at me. I made deliberate eye contact with him. For an inch of a second a look of confusion and disbelief appeared on his face. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again and he had turned back to the others. I sighed inwardly; I had imagined it and he clearly didn't recognise me. I decided to leave it for the night and headed for the comfort of my hammock.

**I spent the next two days watching him carefully, making sure I kept a fair distance during work or at meals. I noticed that he seemed to be keeping in good favour with Yeats and wandered if that had anything to do with his plan. I had convinced myself that he must have a plan; notorious pirates don't just up sticks and become a crew member of a humble trade boat. I was also curious to how Morgan didn't recognise him. Surly if he remembers all that business with the cards, he would remember Jack Sparrow. Then again, Morgan was much older and it had just been because I had stood right in front of him that I had seen who it was.**

**Jack on the other hand never paid any attention to me at all and just swanned about the ship, doing work half-heartedly. The only time he ever looked in my direction was when I had been mopping and the cloth around my wrist had slipped. I tied it back up quickly and glanced around to make sure no one had seen. I saw Jack standing a few feet away, stuck in time and staring into space, but he could have been staring at anything. **

"**Do you not think you should be working? Yeats won't be happy" I said, deliberately staring at the mop bucket in front of me.**

**I saw him twitch and blink, "My apologies…mate. Working hard or hardly working, eh?"**

**I gave a grunt and got back to work, trying to ignore him.**

**One again that evening, I finished my meal of dry biscuits, salted pork and ale hurriedly, and headed to the dark solitude below deck. Not bothering to use a lantern, I stumbled about in the dark between the eerie whiteness of all the hammocks, pretending I was a child again, playing with my sister out the back of our townhouse house in Kent. When all the bed clothes and been put out to dry, we would run between them, pretending we were flying through the clouds. Then Mary, being older would always put a scary turn on things, telling me the sheets were ghosts that caught wicked little girls and took them away to the spirit world. Then she'd disappear between the sheets, leaving me to bumble about, giddy and scared calling her name. I was dashing about between the hammocks now, pretending to look for my sister. Mary could let me run about for up to half an hour before jumping out and catching me, making me squeal. **

**I stopped pretending to give up looking for her, when something leapt out of the darkness, making me squeal for real before pressing me against the wall and putting a finger to my lips to be quiet. I could just make out their face in the gloom.**

"**How've you been, Crugg?" Jack grinned, showing numerous gold teeth next to his own white ones, "Chasing the dragon I see."**

**Suddenly nervous I decided to play stupid, "Crugg? I'm Smith….Smithy"**

"**You spend the last three days staring at me like you want to tear the head of my shoulders, and when it finally comes to the grand confrontation, which you **_**knew**_** would happen, you go yellow? I'm disappointed." He pouted, "It's like you haven't become a rather famous pirate lass at all, darling"**

"**Who told you I was pirate?" I squinted at him.**

"**Who didn't tell me? Gibbs sends his regards by the way" He smirked, "Here; I'll show you mine if you show me yours"**

**He pulled up his sleeve to show the crooked silver "P" on his wrist. I sighed, defeated, and did the same, pulling back the rag tied around my wrist.**

"**You saw it then"**

"**Oh yes"**

**I pulled my sleeve back down again, "I thought you'd forgotten me"**

"**I never forget a face. Well, unless the situation calls for it. You clearly haven't forgotten me. Then again, I'm rather unforgettable, aren't I?" he leant against the wooded beam he had been hiding behind. Folding his arms and crossing his legs, posing slightly.**

**I smiled, "Not half"**

**He laughed, "I have to give it to you, though. You had me fooled for a while there. When I first saw you, I thought you were just a common ragamuffin."**

"**I could have said the same about you"**

**He grinned again, "The years have certainly changed you. The maid seems to have gone up in the world."**

"**Hardly. And I wasn't a maid; I was a wife to a religious maniac."**

"**Figure of speech, love"**

**I frowned, changing the subject, "I've heard all about you, how you escaped from that island. And other stories. What is a famous pirate like you doing on this dingy of a trade ship?"**

"**I could ask you the same thing" he pointed at me with a ringed finger, "Don't you think I haven't heard about you. A French wench, Italian heartbreaker and thief and now an escapee from prison. Everyone's heard the stories."**

**I started to walk away, "I thought you'd know better than to believe those exaggerated tales. That's all legends are."**

"**I don't like to think of them as exaggerations. More as, little details you weren't aware of at the time. And what's to say it's a bad thing, eh? Certainly helps to build up ones reputation." He retaliated, referring to himself.**

**I grinned again, "And you would know all about reputations, wouldn't you Jack Sparrow? I doubt that incident with the Spanish widow was a one off."**

"**Captain." He corrected me quickly, and then gestured wildly around the room "Things like that bring too much amusement to just do them once"**

**I wrinkled my nose, "Captain?"**

"…**.Yes"**

"**And where is your ship **_**Captain**_**?" I looked at him pointedly from across the room**

"**Well," he took a step forward, "It depends how you view the situation. You could be pessimistic and say my ship is in some far-flung corner of the Caribbean, under the command of a foul crustacean with a scraggly beard. Or you could be more optimistic and say were on board it right now, as an answer to your previous question."**

**I stood there staring, trying to work out what he meant.**

"**So ask yourself that question again and think carefully about the answer," he spread his arms flamboyantly, "Why am I here at all?"**

**I jumped slightly and dashed across the room, "I knew you were planning something!"**

**He gave a slight chuckle, "Good! So you're interested I assume."**

**I nodded, "Definitely, I don't particularly fancy spending the next three months on board this hell hole just to get to the other side of India."**

**He slapped me on the shoulder, "I feel the exact same way. I have absolutely nothing I want to do in East India" **

**I went to say something, but stopped when I heard a cluster of footsteps, "Shh!"**

**We both looked around and saw a handful of crewmembers heading in our direction, yawning and muttering to one another about bed.**

**I waited until they had walked past, giving them a nod of recognition, before saying, "Where would we be going?"**

**Jack walked past me and said, just loudly enough for me to hear, "Singapore"**

_A bit shorter this time, but a lot of work went into Jack's dialogue there. I hope I got it right! All those review were really encouraging and spurred me to write quicker, keep them coming! Please review any ideas, or what you'd like to see happen._


	16. Chapter 16

"**Why Singapore?" I asked the next evening.**

**Jack shrugged looking out at the ocean, "Why not? Have a taste of what the orient has to offer."**

**The Indian Ocean certainly was beautiful at night. Jack had disappeared at dinner and I had found him out here with a bottle of ale in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other, something he quickly hid when he saw me.**

"**I see. So, what's the plan then?" I rested my elbows on the railings.**

"**Well," Jack drained the last of the bottle before throwing it into the water, "It's not really a plan, more a….general outline."**

**I nodded slowly, "So what's the general outline?"**

"**I'm going to start a rumour, about dear old Captain Whatshisname…." He gestured towards the captain's cabin, "Which should spur that lot into mutiny and appointing me Captain. I get us to Singapore. You're free, I'm free, the rest of the crew are…somewhere foreign and everyone's marginally happy, savvy?"**

"**Sounds simple enough, what's the rumour?"**

**He grinned, "That's where you come in. I want you to think of that rumour and start spreading it about a bit."**

"**Me?" I stood up straight. I'd never spread a rumour in my life.**

"**Yes you. You're a woman, that's what you do best."**

**I relaxed against the railings again, "What are you going to do when you get to Singapore?"**

**Jack shifted, "Nothing you need knowing about. If there's anything needs knowing, I'll let you know."**

"…**Right"**

**He pointed at me, "Another thing, I want you to do what I say, when I say it, no acting the fool, savvy?"**

"**Yes, **_**sir**_**" I mocked.**

**There was a brief pause and then I thought I heard Jack mutter something like, "And no arranging counter-mutinies behind my back"**

"**Pardon?"**

**He looked at me startled, "What?"**

"**What did you just say?"**

"**Nothing!"**

**I glared at him before looking away.**

"**Especially, when I kindly give you passage on my ship after blowing your husband to kingdom come"**

**I spun around, "Right, Sparrow! What is your problem? Do you think I wanted that mutiny?" I shoved my finger in his face, making him lean back, his eyes wide, "I barely knew what was going on. I was lurching around that ship like a new born calf not knowing left from right. I could hardly plan a mutiny." **

**He turned away. I thought I had upset him. But then his shoulders began to shake and I could hear the slight wheeze of a laugh being held in.**

"**Don't laugh at me!" I said indignantly**

**He turned back, a massive smirk plaster all over his face, "You clearly aren't the little mouse you once were."**

"**Too right I'm not" I muttered, trying not to smile at his trickery.**

"**You've got a bit more vivacity about you now" He began to walk away and called over his shoulder. "Keep it. It suits you"**

**I went to say something back but he was gone. I turned back to the sea and began to work on this rumour.**

"**Here, Fabio" I whispered to the impressionable young Mexican, "I've heard that Pearson has been keeping extra shares to himself. Planning on dumping us when we get to Pradeep and making off with our cut too."**

**He looked around to make sure Yeats wouldn't yell at us for slacking, "Who told you that?"**

"**I overheard Yeats telling someone."**

**Fabio nodded, "I see"**

**I watched him move away to collect some spare rope and in the process told two other sailors, who each told another three. I stood back and admired my handiwork. It was amazing how quickly rumours could spread. **

"…**..and then they made me their chief." Jack finished with a flourish. **

**I stared at him open mouthed, "And did that really happen? Is that true?"**

"**Every word love" he took another gulp of the rum bottle and then passed it to me. We had been down in the hold for hours now, swigging the rum we had, as Jack put it 'borrowed' from the trade stock and swapping stories about our adventures. Jack had many more than me.**

"**Tell me another one!" I said wiping my mouth on my sleeve.**

**Jack screwed up his face, "That's disgusting! Don't use your shirt to wipe your mouth." He scolded, "Use mine instead" he then rubbed my face with the arm of his shirt making me burst out laughing.**

"**Shhh!" I giggled.**

"**Shh! Yourself"**

**I sat back against one of the crates of cotton, watching him. He had become dreadfully good looking over the years and I couldn't help but notice.**

"**So go on. Tell us another one."**

**He looked at me, "I'm not your performing monkey. You tell me another of your riveting yarns."**

**I thought about it, "Right, well, it was when I was in Italy and I think I had won a card game or something. It was a lot of money. So myself and my friend decided it would be a terrific idea to go and get ourselves blind drunk. And we did and the night went as those nights usually do and I think I may have passed out. When I woke up the next morning, I had my head caught in the railings of the local chapel!"**

**I started to laugh at the memory, "And there were all these people, going into mass just looking at me. All I could do was smile and nod and say good morning until my friend came and found me and hour later!"**

**I continued to laugh as Jack let out another chuckle and grinned. He never let out a full laugh just a chuckle or a smirk.**

"**I can beat that one." He told me confidently, "I once woke up in a chicken coop wearing nothing but my hat and a potato sack"**

**I tried hard to hold in the loud guffaw in my throat, making my stomach hurt, "That's brilliant" I whispered.**

"**So how's our little story going?" He asked, draining the last of that bottle and reaching into the crate to get our fifth one.**

"**Well," I started, trying to focus and stop the room spinning, "It's got the crew very suspicious and restless. I also put in a word to how you have the idea of avoiding Pradeep altogether and taking him to a navy port I made up in Singapore, which they seemed to like."**

"**Good girl!" he exclaimed, going to pat my back but missing entirely and patting mid-air instead, "We can maybe get this thing going by the end of next week, then we'll be in Timbuktu by the start of the month"**

"**Sling-Sling-Singapore" I corrected him**

**He looked at me, "I think you've had far too much rum. You should allow me the last bottle."**

"**I'm grand, I'm barely tipsy" I hiccupped, "It's you that should allow me the last bottle. You need to keep a clear head for this mutiny business"**

**I tried to snatch the bottle of him, but he held it above my head, "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's never do anything with a clear head. It only fogs your brain"**

"**I thought it was the other way around" I mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit queasy, "Fogging your brain and-"**

**I suddenly jumped to my feet and stumbled towards the porthole. Sticking my head out, I was violently sick down the side of the ship.**

"**That's it, get it all up. Best thing for you." Jack slurred from behind the crate, drinking yet more rum and clearly not giving an ass scratch.**

"**Murgh!" I grumbled in reply, before being sick again.**

_**A bit shorter this time. But I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I know that people often have better things to do than review all the time, but a review or too per chapter would really makeme feel like its being read and really encourages me when I write. So if you have any ideas or comments (good and bad), please let me know!**_


	17. Chapter 17

"**Gentlemen" Jack started quietly, "I'm sure you can make a fair guess to why you're all here"**

**The crew, including myself, let out gruff grumbles of agreement. Jack stood on an upturned crate with Yates beside him. We had all been called down to the store room after lights out by Yates, most of the crew were rather restless as the rumour had gone to some drastic proportions while others were just nervous about being caught down here. Yates' loyalty to Jack explained why Jack had been with him so much, getting him on side.**

"**Intelligent fine men, such as yourselves, will be outraged by this injustice that is being forced upon us." He continued smoothly.**

"**It's disgusting, Smithy" someone called**

**Jack pointed at them, "That it is. So disgusting in fact, I propose we do something about it. Should we just lie down and take it when a rotten blackguard like that tries to take our hard earned money and run?"**

**There were loud grunts of defiance.**

"**We are free men. Free enough, I believe, to take matters into our own hands. I say we take over the ship and sail it to Port Feng in Singapore, where the good Captain will be delivered to the authorities, and thus order is restored."**

**Someone put their hand in the air, "But mutiny is 'll be punished."**

**Jack jumped down and began to walk amongst us, "Not if were the ones doing the punishing! I wouldn't think of it as mutiny. More as the deliverance and charging of a criminal that tried to thieve us of our trust and our money. We may even be rewarded"**

**This seemed to have them convinced as the grunts were more enthusiastic now, "But who will act as our captain until we get there? That's another months journey ahead of us."**

**Jack hopped back up onto the crate, "We do. We need a good captain. A strong, quick witted, natural born leader, who will not take no for an answer."**

**The whole time he was saying this he was posing away. He couldn't have made it more obvious, but the crew just stood there scratching their heads. **

**I sighed, watching from the back and leaning against the post with my arms crossed. Still nothing and Jack was frowning, making non-too-subtle gestures towards himself. **

**Giving it one more second, I cupped my hands to my mouth and called, "What about you Smithy? You seem well qualified enough!"**

"**Aye!" called out someone else and the crew mumbled in agreement.**

**Jack made a modest gesture, "Oh alright then. I'll give it a shot. This time tomorrow night, the ship will be under my command and we'll be sailing our way towards law and order!"**

**The crew let out a quiet cheer and Jack bowed.**

"**Like my ass you will" I mumbled watching people shake his hand, brownnosing, and feeling slightly jealous it wasn't me, "Oh life must be so bloody hard for you Jack"**

**It was the next evening and I had been standing here at the helm like an idiot for over an hour now, waiting for the rest of the crew, including Jack to come up on deck. I started to sway on my feet, my eyelids heavy but I was brought back to life by the rumble of heavy footsteps and low voices. They slowly filtered onto the deck and I searched for Jack amongst them but failed to find him. I frowned, looking again and jumped when I felt a hand on my wrist.**

"**All ready?"**

**I nodded, "Yes Jack"**

"**It's Smithy to that lot" he reminded me strolling down the steps.**

"**Sorry, Ja-Smithy" I stuttered followed him.**

**The men were all waiting eagerly waiting for Jack to give the command. We waited until the light in the captain's cabin faded and then Yates and another man slipped inside. I listened carefully, but not a sound was made apart from something being knocked over and smashing in the struggle. The two men reappeared again, with Pearson between them in his nightshirt and looking very angry and confused.**

"**What is the meaning of this?" he yelled, "Let me go this instant or I'll give you hell to pay!"**

**Jack stepped forward, "Does that sentence not give them better reason to hold on? A bit contradictory mate."**

"**Smithy! I thought it would be you that's behind this" the old captain fumed**

"**Aw! And there's me trying to keep a low profile" Jack grinned mockingly, "The thing is **_**Captain**_**, we know about your plan and frankly, we don't like it, isn't that right lads?"**

**There was a roar of agreement and Pearson spluttered, bewildered, "Plan?" but he was drowned out by Jack speaking.**

"**But being a merciful lot, we've decided to give you an option. You can spend the rest of the journey in the brig, were you will be handed over the minute we reach Singapore-"**

"**Singapore!"**

"**-or we can leave you out here to mull things over" Jack gestured to the baron ocean surrounding us, "Your choice"**

"**Jack?" I asked the new Captain quietly after Pearson had been chucked in the brig, "Do you know how to get to Singapore?"**

**He turned away from the wheel and looked at me strangely, "Of course I do! We wouldn't be going if I didn't. But I do, so we will." He turned away again.**

"**It's just that your compass doesn't seem to be working very well" I had been watching it over his shoulder and the dial had been spinning in all roads and directions before settling on a direction that definitely wasn't north.**

**He snapped it shut, "It's working just fine. Who died and made you Queen of the Compasses anyway?"**

**There was a pause, before I realised he wanted an answer, "No one?"**

"**Right!"**

"**But-"**

"**Ah!"**

"**I-"**

"**Ah ah!"**

"**I-"**

"**Shut it!"**

**I let a blast of air from my nostrils, "Fine be that way. You should be lucky I'm even talking to you after making Yeats first mate instead of me"**

"**Love, stop taking everything so personally. It was a matter of pecking order, that's all" He gave me a grin, "Now why don't you go and take your questions and hot air elsewhere, eh?"**

**I let out a growl and stamped off. He thought he was so bloody great with his hat and his coat and his compass. They won't be very much use to him when we get to pirate port in Singapore and he has an angry mob of tradesmen to answer to.**

**The next month on board wasn't particularly exciting, but the work wasn't as hard either. Jack was a surprisingly good captain considering had had to fight the urges to be pirate at all. I was starting to feel the same way. I thought I would have been indifferent to whether or not I was committing piracy, but I was beginning to miss the thrill of it all and the rewards that followed.**

**I found myself staring at nothing more and more too. Correction. I found myself staring at Jack more and more. He was fascinating to watch with his swagger, his smirk and his odd little facial expressions and gestures. I enjoyed listening to his voice as well. It was very smooth, but very quirky, like a spicy bottle of rum. He either never saw me staring or he did and never let on. Either way, I was becoming more dangerously fascinated with him as each day went on.**

_**Hopefully the next one will be longer. It just takes a lot of time to get Jack right. I hope I'm doing alright. Please keep the reviews coming, they mean a lot and I find them really encouraging.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Out of the darkness crept the gloom of a port hiving with activity. Red lanterns dotted the shoreline and fireworks lit up the night's sky, Singapore was beautiful, well from a certain distance anyway. As we got closer I saw muddy streets and dirty men fighting trading and womanizing and realised pirate ports would always be pirate ports, no matter where they were located. But I wasn't the only one to notice this and creeping nearer, the men began to talk among themselves and the penny seemed to drop somewhere amongst that babble and someone shouted, "We've been had!"**

"**That you have gents" Jack grinned appearing beside me, a grin on his face. I frowned. Why was he admitting this so freely now, why wasn't he waiting until we had docked safely?**

"**Get Captain Pearson! Put this lying codpiece in the brig" someone called.**

**Jack stuck a finger in the air, "Terribly fickle of you to put a man in the brig and then call on him in your hour of need. I don't know what's worse, starting, what looks like a second mutiny or shilly-shallying around your choice of captain"**

**The men looked at him bewildered.**

"**I for one will not stand for such nonsense" Jack took hold of my wrist, "Captain Jack Sparrow and my good friend, Miss Crugg, will bid you adieu and would like to thank you for your hospitality"**

"**I knew it was him!" someone yelled and another shouted, "It's that bit of skirt that escaped from Dinero! Get 'em!"**

**The crew surged forward, drawing their pistols. Still no closer to the shore, we were trapped.**

"**Was this part of you great plan?" I asked harshly**

**Jack's mouth twitched, "I was hoping to improvise at this bit"**

**He pulled me up onto the rail just as a shot was fired, whistling past my ear. I didn't have time to look around as Jack had jumped pulling me down with him. I shut my eyes, expecting to land in the water, but instead landed with a thump in a Chinese fishing boat. A man yelled at us angry in a strange language and began tugging me towards the bow of the boat where another boat sat nearby. **

"**What are you doing?" I yelled over the gunfire.**

"**Improvising!" Jack called back pulling me onto the next boat. I had to jump the next one as it was a bit further away, earning myself a wet backside as I nearly fell in. We continued hoping from one angry fisherman's boat to the next util we reached the port. Arriving on dry land, I looked back and saw that the crew were still letting down one of the lifeboats to come after us.**

**I jumped as someone grabbed my arm, "Clam down," Jack told me, "They'll never catch us now. Come on"**

**He began to saunter into the crowds with me close by, not wanting to get lost.**

"**Where are we going?"**

**Jack looked around, "I have no idea. But I'm sure we'll find one somewhere."**

"**Find what?"**

"**So full of questions aren't you? I though after all our hard work on board that dingy we deserved a bit of fun and relaxation"**

**I assumed he meant rum and was in search of a tavern so I was shocked when we stopped at a dingy black stone building with a red front door. It didn't look like a tavern at all. Jack handed some coins to a small Asian woman in heavy make-up and a dirty pink robe and we were let inside. **

**It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark room. It was rather large with another room leading off it. It was full of large squishy chez-lounges and cushions with elaborate embroidery and on these lay men from all walks of life, most of whom who had appeared to have passed out. What struck me most about the place was the smoke and the smell, it was a strange smell I found I quite liked but the smoke stung my eyes and made me feel light headed. There were women, like the one outside walking around silently carrying small bags and strange looking clay pipes. Jack made the motion of two fingers to one of these women standing at a counter who began to lead us through the room. **

**Jack seemed completely at ease and didn't find the unconscious men unusual at all.**

**I opened my mouth to ask but he cut me off by asking softly, "Have you ever heard of opium?"**

**Opium was the most wondrous thing in the entire world, possibly even better than fornication. I could have been lying on that bed next to Jack for days for all I knew. I lay there in a daze with my eyes half shut watching these dragons dance in front of my eyes. I giggled slightly as one winked at me. I felt something shift next to me and I remembered Jack. I performed the laborious task of turning my head to look at him and watched him rest there with a look of utter bliss on his face. I studied him and his handsome features and wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there, but the dragons were whispering not to as it would end badly and my time would come soon enough. I reached out and took his hand instead. He turned to look at me and grinned, lacing his fingers with my own. I couldn't have been happier.**

**Next thing I knew I was being shook back to life by a pair of hands. **

**I sat up sharply to find Jack smirking at me, "Our time is up. We have to go"**

**I stumbled to my feet, feeling too groggy to speak. Jack had to guide me out as I was still rather dozy. I was shocked to realise that we had been in there all night and the sharp morning air was helping me come to my senses.**

"**I think you rather enjoyed that" he stated after a few minutes walking.**

"**Of course I did. Didn't you?"**

**He shrugged, "Every man enjoys it, no matter who he is and I'm no different"**

"**Hmm" I mumbled, "So what now?" I had noticed that we were headed away from the grime and towards the quieter, slightly cleaner parts of the area, although it was still bordering the slums.**

"**Paying an old friend a visit" he told me, "He owes me a favour"**

_**Another short chapter, but I've been really busy atm with work and filming stuff so I'm trying to keep them short and sweet rather than long and full of bad writing. Please keep reviewing! I've put a drawing up on deviantart inspired by this chapter, so if you want to take a look its **__.com/gallery/#/d39a5fz__** or search "chasing the dragon journeys and destinations. **_


	19. Chapter 19

It was hard to tell whether it was a man or a woman that answered the door to the dark house we eventually reach by early evening, due to the bright red kimono, pink lips and the cries of "Jackie! My darling, you have come back to me at last!" that greeted us, but the Adams apple moving about their throat convinced me otherwise.

" Ang Lee!" Jack grinned spreading his arms, "An honour to see you again"

The small man wrapped his arms around Jack, laughing like there was some untold joke between them. I stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do with myself. I peered inside the dark entrance and saw many women, and men, dressed similarly lounging about on sofas and beds, I didn't need any more explanation to what sort of place this was.

"And who is this handsome young sailor?" Ang Lee cooed at me, his arm around Jack

"Um…I'm Crugg"

"That's an interesting name" but his attention was already back on Jack, "So what has brought you all the way to Singapore? I'm sure it isn't pleasure"

Jack raised an eyebrow and put his arm around Ang Lee, steering him out of earshot, "Well actually…."

I strained to hear, but became distracted when I felt something sharp hit my backside. I spun around shocked to find a woman licking her lips suggestively and saying something huskily in Mandarin.

I raised my eyebrows, "I beg your pardon?"

She said something else but never got to finish as Jack took a firm grip on my elbow and began to steer me towards a set of stairs, Ang Lee leading the way.

"Jackie. You didn't have to ask for a room! You know that my doors are always open to old friends" he called over his shoulder as we climbed the stairs.

"Old friends that have saved his neck more than once, _and_ are willing to pay a fair sum _and_ rescued his cat from drowning" Jack whispered him my ear making me stifle a laugh.

Ang Lee opened a door at the end of the long hall with a flourish, "Enjoy darling's, this is my best room!"

Jack and I entered the dingy room cautiously, breathing in the sour odor, "You're too kind Ang" Jack mumbled, a ringed hand over his mouth. I tried not to choke. There were two flat beds on the floor with some moth eaten cushions with various stains and a piece of cloth hung over the window as a curtain. That was it.

"Pleasant dreams" Ang grinned a toothless smile and slammed the door, making Jack flinch. He stood staring at a rather large spider scuttling across the floor before I slapped my hands together, snapping him out of his trance.

"Right Jack, which bed do you want?"

He grinned and spread his arms towards the sleeping area, "Ladies first"

I snorted, flopping down on the bed closet to me, "I'm no lady!"

Jack followed, lying down next to me using his hand to prop his head up, "I'm sure there's one in there somewhere. After all, wasn't it a lady who got Gibbs out of Dinero Prison?"

"Pah! That's not being a lady, that's being a wench"

Jack grinned, "Wenches are still ladies"

"Why do you put your own spin on everything, Jack?" I was beginning to enjoy saying his name more and more. He was so frustratingly charming, when you wanted to hit him he was a complete gentleman and just when you were about to warm to him he turned into a no-good scallywag again. I decided to enjoy this while it lasted, for no doubt he would leave me to struggle about like a drowning dog some time soon.

My heart skipped a beat when he ran a finger over the scar running from my cheek to my jaw.

"Where did that come from?"

"An angry Italian with a knife and confused mistress to look after"

We lay talking into the night, and I found myself beginning to drift off when Jack suddenly asked me, "So what's your next plan?"

"I tend not to plan things, they never pan out the way I hand them in mind." I mumbled, my eye's half shut, "Unlike some people" I nudged him with my foot.

"Do I really look like the sort of person with a plan?"

"So thing's just miraculously go the way you want?"

"…Yes" I could tell he was laughing at me, "So what do you _intend_ to do next?"

I thought for a bit through a sleep drugged brain, "Oh, I don't know. I'll…I'll find something"

"What?"

I became surer of myself, "Yes. I'll find something valuable. Something valuable enough to earn me a bit and then…..I'll go back to the Caribbean."

"Things are never that simple, you should know that by now. Yes, even I, Captain Jack Sparrow find things complicated sometimes."

"I know Captain" I mumbled drifting off to sleep.

I woke in the early hours of that cold, dark room to find that I was alone once more. My eyes welled slightly, but I stopped myself from bursting into tears like a baby and controlled myself. I couldn't expect Jack to hang around and look after me, he had better things to do. I pulled off my bandana to give my face a rub and a piece of parchment fell out with it, as though it had been tucked in.

I unfolded it and read,

_Crugg, _

_Unfortunately circumstances have parted us once more. _

_If you're looking for something, I suggest you find this. _

_Jack._

Under this was a sketch of what appeared to be a diamond of some sort with ancient looking patterns on it. The there was more writing.

_(I have told Ang you would be giving him a small payment for the room. I suggest you get out of there quickly. He angers easily)_

As if on cue, footsteps began to sound up the creaky stairwell, followed by cries of, "Mister Crugg! Jackie said you would be paying handsomely for your room!"

I sprung up and fasten my pistols and swords to my person, not particularly worried about what a frail man in a frock and make up would try to do. The door opened to reveal Ang standing there in a powder blue kimono with two burly men at his side.

"Oh dear" I mumbled before grinning, "Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

"Very" he smirked back, "Now for the small matter of payment…"

"Ah, yes." I tried to remain confident, "I thought Jack had an agreement on the room?"

He chuckled, "Oh, _Jackie_ did. You, though, no. You must pay one way or another." At this one of the beasts towering over me cracked his knuckles.

I gulped but decided to keep dilly-dallying until I got the information I wanted from him, "Of course I'm willing to pay! I just have one small question first" I showed him the drawing of the diamond, "I don't suppose you know what this is?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Of course I know what it is! You'd be a fool if you didn't. That's the Rook Stone, it's an ancient Danish ruby"

"Thank you, Ang Lee" I smiled politely, taking a small step backwards as he and the two hulking forms took a step forwards.

"I am beginning to grow impatient, I will not ask a third time" he said dangerously. I looked at him, not being able to think of anything else to say. Ang Lee rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. The giant to my right reach forwards, and, not having enough time to grab any weapons punched him hard on the nose. I may as well have blown him a kiss for all the good it did for he didn't even wince.

I however gasped in pain as my knuckles split, almost convinced something was broken. I was never going to be able to fight my way out, so I sup around and started for the window. I was only a few paces away from it when something heavy grabbed me around the waist and we both went smashing through the glass, landing in a heap on the street below. My vision blurred, I rolled away from the man as quickly as I could who was quickly getting to his feet, equally disorientated. I fought my way through the gathering crowed and down a back crowd, blundering through a group of prostitutes who all squealed in annoyance. I was running so fast I could feel my pulse in my ears, I looked back and saw that there was no one following, but I kept running for another hour in the direction of the port.

When I finally stopped I rested against a nearby building to catch my breath, it was only after I had calmed down I felt the pain. I winced and looked down, grimacing at the large piece of glass sticking out of my calf, how I had ran for an hour with that stuck in my leg was beyond me. My britches were sticky with blood, but it obviously wasn't deep as there wasn't enough blood to cause concern. I reached down and, with a sharp gasp, pulled the glass from my leg and threw it into a nearby gutter with a frown.

"Another scar to add to my collection" I mumbled.

As night fell, I wandered into the more lively parts of the port, public houses and brothels glowing with activity after spending the day sitting at the docks trying to find a suitable ship to barter my way onto, but no such luck, either they didn't need another member or I was viewed with suspicion as a dishonest Englishman. I also tried asking a few locals about the ruby, but either they didn't speak English or I was laughed at, so by evening I sat myself down in a tavern and ordered a drink with money had had taken off a rather stupid woman who was strolling around with her purse attached to her belt.

I quietly sipped away at this "rice wine" I had been given and watched the people around me. It was rather busy, with women selling their wares and the odd game going on but this all came to an abrupt halt when the most intimidating crew of men arrived. They eyed the bar carefully before the one at the front of the group made a motion and they all sat down at a cluster of tables near me, while a quivering server poured their drinks. I tried not stare at them, but they were such an odd looking group of people and clearly pirates. There were about eight of them, five were big brutes, one looked rather elderly, was a little rat with a twitch but it was their leader that caught my eye. Not because he was the best dressed, spoke English or was incredibly handsome, no, around his neck he wore a large silver pendant and in the middle of this, there it was. The ruby.

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had a lot of coursework (let it burn in hell) and a bit of writers block. I just saw the second trailer for the new movie that's coming out soon, can't wait! There a part where Jack says "…it's not the destination so much as the journey…."How cool is that!_

_Anyway, please review as much as possible because it really helps me fire out these chapters faster._


	20. Chapter 20

I learned from asking that they were the crew of the Chang Shi, one of the most feared pirate ships in Asia. This reputation helped by their captain, Jun Dao, being the nephew of the great "Pirate Lord" ( as if there was such a thing, probably a drunk local exaggerating), Sao Feng. Apparently, they are so bloodthirsty, they would burn a ship down to the depths without a second thought to who was on board, and so strict, that any man seen stepping out of line would be shot in the head in a heartbeat. I was then laughed at when I asked what the requirements were for joining their crew.

Feeling that I had enough information to worm my way into the group, I finished my drink for courage and tried to approach the captain. My path was blocked when one of the massive crew members stood and shoved me back with his large stomach. I stared up and he glared down at me, letting out a noise like an angry bullock.

"I would like to speak to your captain if I may?" I squeaked.

He didn't reply, and I wondered if he could hear me all the way up there so I tried again, slightly louder.

"I'm here to see Captain Jun Dao!"

Still just a glare. I opened my mouth to speak again when a sharp voice said, "Chao! Sit and let him through!"

Chao, grudgingly moved to the side and I was allowed to squeeze past. The rest of the crew glared at me as I smiled and nodded my way towards Jun Dao, the one who had spoken. He had been counting small amounts of money and sat back when he saw me, a small dagger spinning in his hands.

He smiled, but it wasn't a smile that said "Of course you can join our crew! Let me buy you a drink" it said, "When you've finished speaking, I'm going to cut out your throat and make you eat it"

I grinned back nervously, "Captain-"

He put a hand up to silence me, "Let me see, you are here to try and sell me that it would be a good idea to let you become a member of my crew, is that correct?"

"Well…"

"Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you have any notion how many men I have scarred every waking hour, begging to become a member of my crew?"

I shook my head, beginning to regret this more and more.

"So what makes you so special, that I shouldn't have my man, Chao here, cut your throat right now?"

My eyes bulged at being put on the spot, "I-I….well…"

"I don't have all night, you know"

My mind began whirring into action, "Right, well, I've had over… seven years' experience at sea, pirate and otherwise, gosh, seven! That's quite a long time isn't it? Anyway I've escaped Dinero prison, helped organise a mutiny on board a trade ship, battled with the navy, stolen thousands off one of the wealthiest families in Italy, and two day ago I had my first experience with opium. I'm not particularly hard working, I'm rather careless and very dishonest when push comes to shove and in total I've killed….two…five…ten people, on purpose and by accident." I took and deep breath and said pathetically, realising how bad I sounded and how much I had rambled on, "And if that doesn't convince you I don't know what will!"

"I see" Jun Dao, had a glint in his eye and looked as though he was weighing me up in his head, "You're in"

"What? Really?" I was fully expecting to get my throat cut.

"Do I look as though I am joking?"

"No, sir"

He looked me up and down, "Gather any possessions and meet us at the Chang Shi in ten minutes Mister…..?"

"Crugg"

He grinned "Mister Crugg"

I hurried of quickly, too scared to ask for a description of the ship and my pulse beating in my temple, wandering what I had let myself in for.

The Chang Shi was actually rather difficult to spot, which surprised me, expecting it to be some great black beast with billowing sails, rather than an oversized Chinese fishing boat. Jun Dao was there to greet me with the rest along with a few others that hadn't been in the tavern. They all leered at me like I was a pieces of fresh meat thrown into a pit of lions, but I pretended to myself that they were friendly grins.

"I see you still have not changed your mind. Some would say brave, I say foolish" Jun Dao remarked.

I shivered, unsure of what to say.

"We leave port in the morning, enough time to carry out your test"

"Test?" I asked.

"Hiccup!" he yelled. I frowned, confused until a skinny, rat like man jumped down from the rafters with an animalistic purr.

Jun Dao snapped something in Mandarin and Hiccup spun around and pulled up his shirt at the back. There, inked all along his spine, was a coiled, venom spitting snake, starting at his neck and going all the way down to almost below his waistband. It probably would have taken hours and most certainly would have been painful.

"Oh shit" I mumbled.

Jun Dao insisted on doing to tattoo himself "his way of welcoming a new crew member" apparently. I followed him to the captain's quarters, where he told me to sit down at his desk and he began to rummage through the drawer, looking through the appropriate inks.

"You can still say no. You have a chance to leave" he told me over his shoulder, he didn't seem to be as intimidating now his crew weren't surrounding him.

I swallowed, "No. I need to join a crew, I need to do some proper pirating and get back to the Caribbean"

"But why us? Why my crew?"

I eyed the ruby dangling around his neck; "I know your reputation" I lied.

"I see" he turned again, "Please remove your vest and shirt and I can start"

I froze and tensed up again, I had completely forgotten that I wasn't a man. I was going to be caught or I would have to leave the ship and I would probably be made to leave the ship anyway when he sees that I am a woman.

_Why is it always me?_ I thought as I hesitated and then slowly removed my effects and tunic.

"Hurry up!" Jun Dao told me tapping his foot.

I shut my eyes and pulled my shirt off, to reveal the wrappings around my chest.

He raised an eyebrow, "Injury?"

"Guess again"

A look understanding appeared on his face, "Oh, a woman"

"Yes sir." I started desperately, "I apologise for my deceit, I know I shouldn't have tried to join your crew-"

Jun Dao put a hand up to stop me, "You know the risks of joining a pirate's crew as a woman. You could be raped, injured or even killed, and yet you proceed to do so. And for that I admire you.

"Does that mean you won't-"

"Expose you to the crew?" he grinned, "Miss, I may be many things but I am not a stoolpigeon"

I breathed a sigh of relief, but I quickly sucked it in again when he stepped towards me, needles, knives and inks in hand, "Now, please remove those bandages and cover yourself" he handed me a bottle of rice wine, "This is for the pain"

Four hours and six bottles of rice wine later, I emerged from the captain's quarters with a large, painful, black serpent inked onto my back and rather drunk. Jun, as he had asked me to call him, followed and nodded at his men, who all let out a growls of approval at me for passing the so called "test". I gave a weak smile in return; stretching my back out which was rapidly becoming very stiff and the pain was setting in.

I seemed to be welcomed rather warmly into the crew after that and life aboard that particular ship wasn't as brutal as I expected it to be and although the work was hard and the play even harder, considering nearly every evening ended in a fight, I found that I was rather enjoying myself.

Something that was odd however was how nearly once every week or so, Jun Dao would call me to his cabin and he would strike up a casual conversation, asking how I was finding life on board and wandering if I had felt as though I had been treated unfairly by any of the crew. I would always reply no and he would dismiss me with a wave of his hand.

I learned to become tough, even slightly vicious as this crew had no room for soft ones that liked to stay out of trouble, like myself. Each evening held an arm wrestling tournament, that I always nearly came bottom in, which the rest of the crew put down to my "prissy English eatings". I didn't mind though because you didn't arm wrestle Chang, the Bo' sun, every evening for a month without gaining a few muscles in your arms. Also, unlike any other ship I had been on, we were awakened at first light for an hour's sword training every morning, which consisted of us pairing up and being made to fight one another, something else I lacked in skill, but I seemed to be improving slightly. I often made the excuse that their heavy made swords were different and I wasn't used to fighting them with my own cutlasses.

It was around two months into terrorising the Asian sea's that Jun Dao called for me the third time that week. We had just captured and raided a trade ship that had fought back ferociously, losing us eight men. One of them had become a rather close friend of mine, an Englishman named Charlie. He was slightly younger than me and rather naïve, but there was fight in him. I had watched him bleed to death with horror, before jumping on his killer and wrestling him to the floor. He screamed for mercy as I knocked his cutlass from his hand and sliced off his ear, before running my own sword over his throat and leaving him there. I stood up, furious and covered in blood ready to take on the next son of a bitch that dared upset me. I stretched out my still stiff back in triumph when the crew let out a cry, indicating our victory. My joy was short-lived however when Jun Dao let out a sharp call of my name and indicated that I follow him to his quarters. I pulled a face and attempted to wipe a drop of blood that was running from a cut on my forehead and into my eye before tramping across the deck under pairs of staring eyes towards his quarters.

"He's in trouble" someone murmured behind me.

Once inside, Jun Dao instructed for me to sit and he began to pace up and down in front of me. This went on for a good minute and he kept stopping as if he were about to speak before starting again with a mixture of anger and annoyance on his face.

"Captain-" I began but he cut me short.

"I have come to a decision" he started, "I have thought about it for a long time and decided that this is the right choice."

"What is?"

"I no longer want you working in action on board my ship."

"What?"

He kept going, "A lady like yourself should not be busying herself in activities such as this"

"But I've been a pirate for nearly eight years!"

Still he ignored me, "You are to stay down here where I will have you looked after and cared for"

I stood up and took a step forward, "With all due respect sir, but I am not willing to do as you ask. It's daft to think that I'll just sit down here doing nothing all day!"

"You will do as I say, I am your Captain!" he was looking more flustered than angry.

"But why-" I was cut off again, not by words, but by him pressing his lips against my own. I was stunned.

He pulled away roughly, "That is why!"

_Another chapter up! Please review, I really like the encouragement. I'm not getting very many atm, so a few would be great!_


	21. Chapter 21

And so, after that evening, Jun Dao and I came to an arrangement. I would be allowed to work like a normal sailor during the day, with my percentage of plunder as long as I agreed to spend the evenings with him, doing whatever he wished. Not all of it was shagging of course, some nights we would talk, other nights he would read to me and the odd night I would allow him to dress me up in the silk, woman's robes that he kept. He would then powder my face chalk white, colour my lips crimson and blacken my eyes before placing an elaborate headdress over my own hair. I thought it strange but never said anything as it appeared to make him happy. I did, however, ask what it was about me that he admired so.

"You are beautiful" he told me simply.

I frowned at him then, for I was only after inspecting myself in his mirror and I was anything but beautiful. I was thinner than ever, but with rather muscular limbs and a gaunt face, not helped by my tall frame, flat bosom and my non-existent hips. Any hints of my once pale skin had disappeared long ago and replaced by dark skin and the odd patch of sunburn peppered with a variety of tattoos and scars which I often picked at with calloused hands. My poker straight hair was longer again and ended in knotted rat's tails at my shoulders, parts of it lighter now from the sun. My face wasn't much better with my puggish nose and heavy-set eyebrows and my mouth contained a mixture of silver and real teeth along with the odd gap. My cheeks were never without cuts and bruises along with the long scar that ran from my cheek to my jaw and to complete my over-all fashionable appearance I was in dire need of a through cleansing and sweat and grime covered me from head to toe. Delectable.

"Be serious" I replied.

He hesitated slightly then, "Well…you are not conventionally beautiful. But some men would find you reasonably attractive. It's your eyes you see?"

"Right" I said, not sure whether to be flattered or insulted.

Although I did not make a habit of love affairs, I had a strange feeling that this meant something more to my Captain than it did to me. After all, I was the one playing along under his will, not the other way around and handsome as he was, if it weren't for the ruby, which I was no closer to getting hold of, I had an inkling that I would not be with him at all. Every time he looked at me, it made me feel strange, a similar feeling that I got when looked at by a man during my days in France, but something altogether warmer. A look that I had wished that I could have received of Jack Sparrow, even if it was only a fraction of.

I tried to return these looks as honestly as I could, but I couldn't, and the further I fell into the dark pit that was Jun Dao's delirium, the further I came to realise what a hideous person I was. All these years I had myself convinced that I was just a victim of consequence, one of those just struggling to survive who bad things happened to. The truth, in fact, was totally different. I was the person who initiated all these happenings, either through my own stupidity, greed or cowardice if I had acted the good, Christian girl I was meant to be then none of this would have happened. I was a bad person and what was more is that I was proud of it. For now at least.

Almost a year of playing Jun Dao's game of two lovers, I finally lost my patience. The Chang Shi never left eastern waters and I was growing sick of the same routine, same food, same weather and trying to communicate to people in broken Mandarin, I wanted to go back to the heat of the Caribbean and the only way I would be able to do that is if I had money and to me, money meant the ruby, for our payment on board the Chang Shi was our bed, board and honour of sailing under the command of our Captain. The ruby was the one thing I didn't have. Jun Dao kept it around his neck at all times and when he wasn't wearing it, it was locked away in a small box in his desk. I realised that I wasn't being opportunistic enough but my moment came early one evening when Jun Dao realised that we were being pursued by none other than the Royal Navy.

"We can't turn and fight now" he told us, "The wind is on their side and the best thing we can do is try and outrun them"

We mumbled in agreement. I leaned over the railings and saw the dot on the horizon that was a navy vessel. It was small, but looking at it again ten minutes later it was gradually getting bigger.

"Mister Crugg!"

I spun around to find Jun Dao looking at me expectantly. I knew what he wanted, but felt reluctant to do so as I didn't need fornication at that moment, I needed a captain who would get us out of this situation and take control. A tug on my gut told me that Jack Sparrow would never ask at a time like this. Then again, it was unlikely that he would ever ask me for such a thing, ever.

In his quarters, Jun Dao pulled my clothing off eagerly and I did the same to him realising that this would possibly be my last chance to get hold of the ruby. I held my breath and pulled his shirt over his head and, catching the ruby with it, threw it on a heap on the floor; it would have to stay there for the time being, until I thought of the next step.

Things went on as they always did, nothing unusual happened until I opened my eyes at one point, not to see Jun Dao puffing away on top of me, but Jack Sparrow grinning back, I blinked again and he was gone again and I shook this off as being tired.

Our little "session" was cut short, however, when something that could have only been a cannon ball hit the starboard side and sent the ship rocking vigorously. It was only then that he realised his duties and leapt out of bed, dressing quickly.

"Stay here!" he told me, hastily pulling on his shirt and, to my delight, leaving the necklace on the floor in his haste.

I nodded my obedience and waited until he was gone before dressing quickly, pulling on my weapons with the intention of grabbing the precious stone and running out to see what was going on. I approached the necklace carefully, wanting to savour the moment that I had waited a year for.

"Got you" I murmured, reaching out to grab it, when I was thrown back by another blast of cannon fire rocketing through the ship. This sent a large trunk flying and scattering all manner of treasure scattering over the ruby. I growled my annoyance and set about searching through the various pieces of jewellery and silk, trying to find my ruby again.

I stopped, when a glint of red from under the bed caught my eye and unsheathed my cutlass and reached under the bed, trying to catch the chain on my blade, whilst a series of bangs and shouts went on outside along with the shudder of a ship making contact with something solid.

"C'mon, that's it you little red shit. C'mon" I said through gritted teeth, before sighing in triumph, "Got you!"

I grasped the cold metal tightly and went to pocket it, but changed my mind and put it around my neck instead. Just then, I felt myself tackled from behind and I went sprawling face first into the wooden floor, grazing my chin. I rolled over and kneed my attacker in the stomach, making them double over and roll to the side. I tried to scramble away and reach for my cutlass that had been knocked out of my hand, but a loud shot ringing out stopped me in my tracks and an immediate burning sensation reached my upper arm. I cried out in pain and looked down to see blood seeping through a gash in my bicep. So angry at being shot I hurled around and smacked whoever it was across the face with my fist. They dropped like a stone. I stood above them, putting my boot on their neck before seeing, with a slight wince, who it was.

"Crugg! What are you doing with my ruby?"

The fight went out of me and I mumbled limply, "Apologies Jun Dao, I need it."

"You blackguard!" he spat, furious, "Do you know how many men have died for that thing?"

I heard the clash of sword stop outside and an upper-class English accent say, "This ship is ours! Men, search it and flush out any crew that may be hiding. Find the captain!"

I turned back to Jun Dao to answer his question, unable to look him in the eye, "I haven't a clue, but there's about to be one more. I'm sorry."

I shut my eyes and hastily cut his throat. He needed to die for my plan to work, I couldn't afford to be caught again. I tried to ignore his gargling breath as he fought for life and I set about quickly to work. Pulling the biggest silk robe I had over my own clothes and weapons, I rapidly painted my face with the make-up he kept in his dresser and covered my own hair with the headdress. I heard footsteps thundering in the direction of the cabin as I soaked Jun Dao's own sword in his blood and held it awkwardly in front of me just as three officers and a young captain burst into the room, weapons drawn.

I didn't give them time to react, "Oh thank God, you're here!" I said in the most upper class accent I could muster, "I killed him! I didn't mean to, but this brute of a Captain was going to attack me!" I started to cry hysterically.

"Calm down madam" The captain took a step towards me, "Are you saying this is Captain Jun Dao?"

"Yes" I nodded frantically, "He's been keeping me hostage and dressing me up an..and…"

I cried harder and watched through my fingers and they looked at one another before their leader spoke again, "I reassure you madam, you're quite safe now. Come with us and we'll transport you home safely."

He put his hand on my shoulder and began to guide me out of the room, "Thank you!" I said pathetically, half disgusted, half proud of myself. My only main concern now was the rest of the crew ratting me out, but as I appeared on deck I was glad to see that either they had been already been taken to the cells of the HMS Conquest or were lying on deck, dead.

I spun a long winded explanation to this "Captain Norrington", about how I was a governess travelling to Asia on an expedition with my husband to meet my new employer, but I was kidnapped whilst still in Singapore by the Chang Shi and have been kept captive for nearly a year. All I wanted was to return to Singapore to try and find my husband, Jack.

"We are more than happy to assist madam" Norrington had told me from the comfort of his quarters, "In the meantime, let us make you has comfortable as possible, you may have my quarters and I will sleep elsewhere"

I had smiled gratefully, "What will happen to the rest of the crew?" I knew fine rightly what would happen to them, but I just wanted to be sure that I wouldn't be found out if one of them saw me and squealed.

"They will hang for what they have done, of course. I make it my personal duty to see that any man you sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand swings"

I had requested that I be left alone at all times and refused any form of clean clothing or hygiene claiming that that last thing I wanted was "another man touching me after those ten months of violation" and spent my days with the same make-up, robe and headdress on, hiding my real identity, along with my weapons that I hid under Norrington's bed and the fresh wound on my arm which was growing more painful by the second. One evening I had removed my shirt to inspect the damage. There was definitely a bullet stuck in there as it was lumpy, inflamed and seeping a yellowy puss. I could have asked for the ship's doctor, but rick exposing myself at the same time, so I just had to grin and bear it, soaking the thing in cold water every day and wrapping it in cloth when I could. However, if it wasn't seen to soon, the infection would turn to a fever and I would most certainly die.

_Anyone else looking forward to the next film? I can't wait! Please leave plenty of reviews for this one as I worked hard on it. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	22. Chapter 22

We were back in Singapore within the week, arriving just as the sun was setting on the horizon. I practically sprinted off the HMS Conquest, but not before Norrington insisted for the fifth time on taking my details, which I had previously refused to give, in case I ever needed to be called as a witness to trail.

"I thank you for your co-operation, Mrs Smyth, and please, if there is ever anything myself or any of my associates can do for you, helping find your husband for instance. Do not hesitate to ask" he told me sincerely. I could barely utter a thank you as the pain from my arm was now almost unbearable. I was breaking out in a sweat and was having difficulty focusing and all I needed at that moment was to find something for the pain.

I lurched through the streets of Singapore as quickly as I could, trying to find the same building that Jack and I had visited over a year before, desperately hoping it hadn't been shut down by the East India Trading Company. I turned the corner and let out a small yell of triumph as I spotted the familiar building and stumbled towards it. The woman in the pink robe was absent, so I barged on in without a second thought. Two small women stopped me from passing the counter at the front.

"Excuse us madam, but we are not open for business at this time" they told me trying to usher me out. I resisted limply tugging at my collar to find the ruby.

They stared, wide eyed, "Is that-?"

"Yes. Yes it is. How much can you give me for it?"

They hesitated, I didn't have the time for hesitating, "Look, just take it and look after me. Now!" I shoved it at them and practically threw myself onto the closest bed. Within seconds I was attended to with a clay pipe and a large lump of opium. He drug was heated and a moment later the pain was gone as I gasped lungful's of smoke. The pain was gone, the guilt was gone, any thoughts of Jun Dao or Jack Sparrow were gone. For now it was just me and the dancing dragons.

I was back in England. It was Mary's 13th birthday and father had brought us to the countryside for the day. The weather was bright and breezy, leaves and petals caught in my hair as my sister and I ran through the meadow giggling and squealing. I could hear our father calling at us from behind to be careful, but we paid him little heed.

"I can run faster than you!" Mary shouted, speeding up.

"Not true!" I called back, trying to keep up. I was almost catching up when she turned to the left sharply, towards the thick, dark forest that boarded the meadow.

I frowned and tried to follow, "Mary, stop! Father told us to stay where we could see him!"

I suddenly lost sight of her and stopped, panting. "Mary!" I called, beginning to get scared, "Mary! Don't be silly, I'm too old for these stupid games!" I tried to sound grown up but there was a tremble in my voice and my heard was beginning to beat faster as I realised that I didn't know my way out.

I spun around but each tree and patch of moss looked the same and it was so dark I could only see beyond a few feet, "Mary!" I whimpered, getting more terrified.

A twig snapped sharply behind me and I gasped. A second twig snapped, closer this time and I began to run. I sprinted as fast as I could through the undergrowth, stumbling and catching my long hair in branches as it began to unravel from its cap. The faster I ran the closer the thing that was following me seemed to get. I could hear heavy footsteps behind me, thundering through the woods. I let out a little gasp when I saw daylight at one end of the forest and began to run towards it. I was nearly there and I reached out as though that would bring me closer to it. I ran harder and I could feel my pulse in my temple. I was so close to the light then a cry from behind distracted me.

"Marion! Don't!" It was my sister's voice.

I turned my head to reply, "What?"

I never got an answer as the ground suddenly disappeared from under my feet. I was falling down. Down into a black pit. I was screaming for my mother, father, Mary, anyone, but they never came. I felt myself hit the bottom of this pit and I tried to open my eyes to see. My vision was blurry, but I could definitely make out a face looking down at me. A tanned face with dark features and facial hair. It had the most curious expression on its face of bewilderment, quirking it's eyebrows this way and that. Then it dawned on me that I knew this face.

"Hello, Jackie Boy" I slurred up at him, a stupid grin on my face. He didn't say anything, well he didn't seem to but my hearing was all over the place and most things were still a blur. Another face joined the picture, this time of one of the women that worked in the opium den. They seemed to exchange words and I caught Jack asking how long I had been here and was rather shocked to hear the reply, "Over a week".

Next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the den backwards by the armpits by a pair of strong hands. As I began to wake up, a dull throbbing of pain in my right arm replaced the feelings of bliss I was experiencing. I began to groan slightly as the pain grew stronger and I could feel my head lolling and my eyes started to roll back in my head, feeling faint. The next time I opened my eyes I saw that we were outside. I stared at the nights sky and tried to remember all the constellation's when the strong arms flipped me over and I was met by a pig's trough of icy cold water and went straight into it, head first.

I spluttered and gasped as the shock had knocked the breath out of me. I gripped the edge of the trough and pulled my head back up.

"Feeling refreshed?" Jack and crouched down beside me, eyebrows raised.

"Well, actually-"

I didn't get a chance to finish as he grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and he dunked me back in again and holding me there for a few seconds before bringing me back up again, "How about now?"

"That's much better thank you" I wheezed, staring at my reflection in the grimy water. The make-up was running down my face rapidly and the headdress was long gone and I had turned a pale shade of green, which I hoped was just the light and not that I was becoming ill from a bullet wound.

"I've been shot Jack" I told him, not looking up.

He stood, "I know. You can smell it from six counties over"

"Smell it? What- OH GOOD GOD!" I had turned to look at my arm, but before I even had a chance to have a proper look I was hit by the foulest stench of infection, stale blood and rotting flesh. The bandage was a multitude of hideous colours from dark brown to puss green.

Jack wrinkled his nose, "Not pleasant is it? And my wager is that it won't begin to smell sweeter any time soon."

"I think it might be infected" I said stupidly, trying to stand.

He gave a look of mock surprise, "Really? And there's me thinking you were a picture of health"

"No need for the sarcasm" I mumbled, "I'll be fine once I get a bottle of rum in me or…."

"…or you get that bullet cut out of you"

"Or I get that bullet cut out of me." I said limply, knowing he was right, again.

"C'mon then" He looked at me expectantly as if I was just going to skip down the street, doing cartwheels and somersaults.

I took a step forward and a wave of queasiness washed over me, and let out a small, "Oh" but tried to keep going.

Jack looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "You're a bloody nuisance, you know that?" He put his arms around me so I could lean on him and supported me as I stumbled down the lane. I started to feel faint again and my head slouched towards his chest but something shiny and horribly familiar caught my eye.

"Oh god, not that thing again!" I moaned.

Jack glanced at me, "What? Oh that. You didn't really think I was going to let a thing like that go to waste in an opium den did you? Especially after all your hard work trying to find it, getting shot and all. Altruistic behaviour like that makes me disappointed in you Crugg."

"Sorry"

"Anyway, I thought you wanted to get back to the Caribbean?"

"I do!" I replied, "I'm just not very motivated at the moment"

"We'll dying isn't going to help your chances. Try to be a bit more practical about these things"

"How did you find me anyway?"

"I sniffed you out" he said simply before steering me towards a dingy outbuilding, "In here will do the trick. Just be careful not to disturb the cattle"

The sweet stanch of dung and straw hit my nostrils as Jack told me to sit down against the wall and he disappeared off towards another building, telling me he'd be back in a minute.

"Of course you will. Or you're just running off to leave me to rot and die!" I spat. The brick was cool against my sweating back and I opened my eyes to look at the cows that were looking at us intruders intently before going back to chew the cud.

"I told you I'd be back" Jack appeared again from behind one of the cows holding a small bundle, "I just had to fetch a few things!"

"Have you got any poison in there? It'll be the only thing that's good for me now" I told him, but he just ignored me, "Where did you get that from anyway?"

"You really need to stop asking so many questions" he pulled a small knife that would be used for gutting fish out of the bundle and inspected the blade before pulling out a small jar of what could have only been described as blue "stuff" and some clean bandages, "Right, now get that absurd gown off and we can get started"

I eyed the blade and gripped the robe tightly around myself, "What are you planning on doing with that?"

I was thinking of shaving myself a new beard, what do you think?" he held the blade to his face and gave me an exasperated look, "You really do take the biscuit when it comes to stupidly, you know that?"

"Say's the man with a shin bone in his hair" I quipped.

"Oi!" he looked affronted and patted this head, "It makes me look well-travelled"

"You _are_ well travelled"

He grinned, "Exactly, now stop trying to distract me or in an hour or two I'll have to cut your whole arm off. I don't say I won't because I've done it before"

I looked him in the eye and realised that he was serious. I sighed, "Alright, just be gentle"

"Am I but anything else, darling?" he smirked and helped me pull of the robe and threw it under one of the cows who mooed at it.

"I agree" Jack said to the cow before turning his attention back to my ripped shirt, "Now, let's have a look. You're going to have to take off that shirt for me to see properly."

"Honestly?" I frowned.

"Honestly"

I screwed up my face, felling a bit humiliated and gingerly pulled my shirt off careful of my arm and thankful I still had the wrapping around my chest. I noticed Jack's eyes widen, "What?" I said self-consciously.

"Where did you get _that_? Jack gestured to the massive tattoo sprawled across my back as he undid the dirty bandaging. A look of disgust crossed his face as he viewed the wound, the smell becoming even stronger. I daren't look.

"It's a long story" I breathed as I watched him clean the knife in some of the blue paste.

"Tell me about it. It's not as though we're stuck for time" he raised the knife to my arm, "And you may want to look away. This may hurt the smallest fraction."

_BIG chapter in celebration of the new movie out tomorrow! Please review cause they are few and far between atm._


	23. Chapter 23

"Jack, that's sore!" I almost screamed trying to pull away from my tormenter. We had been sitting there for nearly half an hour and Jack had been digging around inside my arm, trying to hoke the bullet out. I had nearly blacked out several times and at one point I kicked him without meaning to, sort of.

"It won't be as painful if you hold still" he told me sharply, pulling me back towards him, "Now keep telling me about how you found this ruby! I want details"

"Why?" I wailed.

"Do as you're told for once!" he snapped back, getting irritated.

I shut my eyes, "I'm sick of doing as I'm told. That's all I've done for the past year aboard that blasted ship. It falls in stark contrast to your way of commanding a ship y'know. It became even worse once Jun Dao wanted his way with me. I was barely allowed to do anything. He used to dress me up and I wasn't allowed to drink. At all! And I was never allowed to fight properly and if there was a storm I had to sit below deck. Of course that all disappeared once he died and I wasn't allowed to do anything on a naval ship for a week instea - Agh!"

Jack held a small, bloody bullet, between his thumb and index finger and grinned, "Got you! Don't think you can run away from ol' Jack….. Hold on, did you say that the _notorious_ Jun Dao is dead?"

"That really hurt and yes, he's dead. How else did you expect me to get hold of that thing?" I looked down at my arm and winced at the massive bloody gash there, although I had to admit it was feeling better already.

Jack looked more interested than he should have, "How did he die?"

I sniffed, "Well, I killed him, I suppose"

"You suppose? So you don't actually know if you killed him or not?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I definitely killed him. Just feel a bit…you know…about it" I made a funny hand gesture and Jack nodded as if in understanding, making funny hand gestures too, humouring me.

" Sao Feng will _not _be happy" Jack mumbled. He then shut one eye and studied the wound on my arm again, "That's looking much more better already. It should heal without stiches"

"Thank heavens!" I breathed as he spread the blue paste over it and wrapped it in clean bandages. I noted how he got a small line between his eyebrows when he was concentrating then asked, "Why?"

"Why, what? For the word 'why' is rather comprehensive in every sense. For instance, you could be asking me, "Why is the moon round?" or at the other end of the spectrum you could be asking me, "Why does dried seaweed taste like feet?" he said, not looking up.

"I see… Well, um, why are you helping me? It just doesn't seem like a particularly piratey thing to do, is all. I know I wouldn't have done the same thing for someone else on deaths door"

Jack smirked at me, "And that's what divides us in any state of affairs. I make it my business to always be at least seven steps ahead of everyone else, including you. Whereas you spend your time bumbling around trying to grasp the current situation and that's how things like _this_-" he tapped my bandaged arm painfully, "-happen. For instance, I've had a plan in my head ever since I found you rotting away in that opium den, but you have only been concentrating on wailing away ungratefully like a banshee while I've just saved you an arm. Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean that everything I do has to be piratey, savvy?"

He face was very close to mine. I stared into his eyes, "Savvy" I agreed.

He smiled again and I felt my face begin to drift very close to his, our lips were only a finger nail's width apart when he stood up quickly, clapping his hands together, "No point lying around in the comfort of cow muck all night. We've got a boat to catch!"

I stood awkwardly, feeling daft. He had almost certainly noticed that I was moving in for a kiss. Now a series of question were running through my head. Should I say something about it? If so, what? Should I lie, make up an excuse? Pretend it didn't happen? Or do the unthinkable and be honest? I decided to stay silent as I followed him back through the streets and alleyways towards the docks. It was nearing morning. The sun was beginning to rise, blinding me every time I turned towards it. Criminals and prostitutes were filtering away to be replaced by all manner of tradesmen setting up to sell their wares. It appeared more innocent, but there was still an underlying fug of dishonesty and lewdness about the place.

Above me I heard a sharp cry and a bucket of fish heads came flying out an open window and landed with a splat at my feet spraying my britches' with blood and guts. I wrinkled my nose and brushed it off and sped up to try and keep pace with Jack, whose step was becoming hastier by the moment. We turned the corner, arriving at the docks, where all manner of boats were setting sail or beginning to trade with others.

Jack had stopped and was staring at the different boats in an odd manner, I stopped too, "Will we be commandeering ourselves a ship then?"

He glanced down at me then back up again, "Possibly…..probably…" He seemed transfixed on a particular boat, slightly bigger and more expensive looking than all of the others and it appeared to be totally deserted. It wasn't local and appeared to be of English origin. Trust Jack to be drawn to the diamond of the bunch I thought to myself.

"Well, come on then" I started towards it but Jack reached out and gripped my shoulder, stopping me.

"Hold on there. Look." He pointed with a ringed finger to a great brute of a man who appeared from below deck. He had all the looks of a thug apart from the fact that he was dressed in a crisp white shirt and new britches, boots and appeared to be clean shaven. Even from where we were standing we could see his muscles rippling below his shirt.

"And you wanted to go bounding onto that ship like a jackrabbit." Jack said.

I frowned, feeling like an idiot, again. I snapped "What do you propose we do then?" More men had begun to appear now, each one more official and brutish than the last.

"I propose," he said slowly and deliberately, "that we, ourselves, find a way and means of discreetly and successfully taking over that particular ship without being caught where we will hence fourth set sail and make our way back to the Caribbean. Savvy?"

I squinted up at him, "Do don't have any more of an idea than me, do you?"

"No" he agreed, "I think it's one of these moments where we will need to use our skills of improvisation. It'll be good practise for you"

"Oh dear" I mumbled to myself as he began to stride towards this ship. I trotted after him, knowing it wouldn't end well.

_Sorry for the slow update. Loads of reviews please!_


	24. Chapter 24

"'This is going to be too easy' he says. 'I don't know why you're so scared Crugg' he says. 'Of course they'll believe we're with the navy' he says." I said lightly in a sing song voice, trying to hide the tone of anger biting at the back of my throat.

"Oh, shut it!" Jack retorted grumpily. He was wearing a look of intense concentration as he stared at the floor, fingers pressed to his lips and leaning against the cell wall casually, almost relaxed.

I frowned and kicked one of the cell bars. We had been thrown in the brig within ten minutes of boarding _The Salvation_ by the brutes that sailed it.

"They're religious" Jack had told me smoothly, "What harm can they do?"

Quite a lot, was the answer as I was now missing another tooth and I could feel a bruise appearing on my swollen lip. I touched it tenderly and glared at Jack, it was his entire bloody fault.

"_Thank God we've found you!" Jack cried hysterically rushing onto the ship, "We thought you'd never come!" I trailed after him skittishly._

"_Who are you? What is your business here?" One of the men asked gruffly, but with authority. He had a clean black coat and was rather well groomed, in fact, all of them were. They were most definitely not pirates._

_Jack turned and grinned at me, "He's asking who we are?"_

_I smiled back, hesitantly. What on earth was he playing at?_

"_Good sir, we are officers of the royal navy. We have been sent by your superiors to find you and escort you on your journey." Jack told him._

_The man raised an eyebrow, "Baron Richard of Gravesend sent you?"_

_I blinked, recognising the name, but unsure how._

"_The very same" Jack smiled pleasantly, "He told me and my learned college here that we would not be fulfilling our duties if we let you go sailing about pirate waters without sufficient protection."_

_He tugged on his coat in an important manner and I copied him, unable to believe that they were buying this rubbish._

_The man looked to the others who grinned. He turned back grinning himself and thrust out a hand, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, __sir__.__I'm Jem."_

_Jack grasped Jem's hand, "Captain-" _

_He was cut short as he was wrenched around and a small knife was pressed to his neck._

_Jack gulped, "Oh" he said quietly._

_I reached for my weapons but I was grabbed by one of the others who smacked me on the jaw and easily twisted my hands behind my back, "Easy on there, little rat!" the man growled at me._

"_Ah, gentlemen. What appears to be the problem?" Jack asked, watching the knife that hovered below his chin._

"_You know fine rightly!" the man snapped, "The Baron has been dead for a week now. So I am going to ask you one more time, and I want an honest answer, what is your business here?"_

_He opened his mouth to answer but I got there first, "We have come….we have come to seek…forgiveness?"_

_Jem gave me a look, "What?"_

_Jack widened his eyes, telling me to stay quiet. I was making things worse, but I couldn't help myself but to keep digging._

_I nodded, more certain, "Forgiveness, yes. We are sinners, caught on the path to….sin"_

_My captor laughed and Jem smirked, "Well you can repent all you like below deck. To the brig with them!"_

"_Aye sir!"_

_In the confusion and noise, three people appeared from the cabin. Two women and a man, dressed modestly, but in fine materials, the man in traditional missionary dress. One of the women asked what was going on._

"_Not to worry, miss. Just a couple of scallywags causing bother is all."Jem called to them._

"_Are they pirates, Captain McNairy?" the other woman asked, "How exciting!"_

"_Pirates are not exciting, they are wretched" the woman corrected her and the man nodded in agreement, "We should strive to save their poor souls"_

_They began to argue that they wanted to speak with us but Jem wouldn't have it and we were pulled away to cool our heels in the brig._

"This is all your fault, you know" I said, just to make sure Jack knew it.

He looked up, "Me? If you maybe hadn't started all that religious nonsense then maybe we would have had a chance of getting out of that little predicament"

"Predicament! I didn't see you doing very much to help, with that knife in your face and all." I felt the back of my neck go hot.

"I was handling it all well enough until you stuck your big boot in. I don't see why you're panicking so much anyway, I'll get us out of here soon enough." Jack's voice was getting louder.

I snorted, "Yes, it was all going according to plan wasn't it? You rummy nitwit!"

He stood up straight and took a step forward, "Smelly wench!"

I gasped, "Apologise!"

"No!" he pouted.

I jumped forwards and caught a handful of long dreadlocks and began to pull. At the same time, Jack shoved his hand in my face to try and push me back. We struggled in this "fight" like a couple of old maids for a few minutes, each yelling at the other to get off, before the thundering of footsteps and a shout interrupted us.

"Quiet down there!" it was Jem again, "This lady wishes to speak with you"

It was the woman from earlier that had scolded the other for speaking of pirates. She carried herself confidently with a large King James Bible under her arm, not afraid the way most good-willed women would be. Jack smirked and looked her up and down before leaning against the wall again. I went to the opposite corner and sat down, pulling my knees up to my chin. I didn't want to be spoken to.

"Ten minutes, miss. And if either of them start, I'll just be up on deck." Jem gave us a glare and disappeared.

The woman gave a nod before turning to us. I looked down sharply, not wanting to make eye contact.

I was expecting her to start, but Jack was quicker, "What is it you're down here for then, eh? Catholic, Protestant, Hindu, Buddhist, which idea are you selling?"

"I do not _sell_ any idea, Mr…."

"Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, if you will, love"

"Sparrow. The good Lord's word need not be sold. It is there for the taking by every one of his children, including you."

"If it was there for the taking, I'd have taken it long ago, and probably sold it on for a tidy profit and a few rums." I heard the mockery in Jack's voice, "A delightful girl such as yourself shouldn't be worrying herself about trifle matters such as her soul anyway."

I glanced up again. Jack was leaning on the bars, arms above his head. The woman didn't look one bit uncomfortable, just irritated.

"Please, Mr-"

"Captain!"

"_Captain _Sparrow, do not try to deviate from the subject. I am here to offer you an option of salvation. You can escape the wrath of hell, all you need is faith."

Jack wasn't impressed, "Is that so…." He turned away and walked back to his spot against the wall.

"What about you, sir? Do wish to be saved?" she crouched down beside me.

I turned away slightly, "Begging your pardon, Miss…."

"Crugg. Mary Crugg"

I froze. I felt my heart go straight to my throat and my face go numb. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. My sister was in Kent, working as a governess. She wasn't gadding about the high seas, and she certainly was standing right beside me. I glanced up at Jack again, he was no fool. He had it worked out in a second. He stood up straight and his eyebrow quirked. He stared at her for as it before looking at me. His expression changed from that of surprise to one of jauntiness. Jack had found his way off the ship.

"That's an interesting name." Jack stated, "I'm sure you or any _relations_ found it a bit of a burden as little ones, eh?"

"Actually, my sister and I never had a problem with our last names"

"A sister? And is she as pretty as yourself?" Jack's golden teeth glinted through the gloom as he grinned.

"My sister is gone, Mr Sparrow" she said pointedly, "She disappeared some time ago"

"Pity" he declared, "I have a feeling she would have rather enjoyed sailing about on this religious crusade with you"

I willed for him to be silent and turned my head to look at her. A set of grey eyes, almost identical to my own looked back. Lined slightly at the corners and with the same small birthmark above her right eyebrow, Mary would be 33, no, 34 now. Six years older than me, and her sunburnt face was a strong and dominating as it always had been. I stared for a second too long for a flash of recognition crossed her face.

"Marion?" she whispered in disbelief, "Marion is that you?"

I hastily turned my head, "You must be mistaken, miss"

"No. I that face a mile away. It is you." He voice cracked slightly.

I looked at Jack again. He was smiling. It was going the way _he _wanted. I would deny any knowledge of a sister and he would claim to have found me, lost at sea with no recognition of my past, and he, selfless, brave Captain Jack Sparrow, my only friend had reunited me with my sister and therefore freeing him from persecution. No, this was going my way for once. I would show him I had initiative.

I looked at my sister again, "Mary?"

Her eyes began to well, "Oh, little baby, what have you done to yourself?"

I stood, "Oh Mary! Help me!"

"Marion! What are you doing?"

"It was him!" I pointed at Jack, who looked affronted, "He corrupted me! Forced me at act as his accomplice. I am nought but a weak woman, I could do nothing"

Mary looked furious, "Captain! Captain!"

Jem came thundering down the steps, "A problem miss?"

"No, no problem!" her voice was getting higher, "Fetch the keys. Let this poor woman out"

Jem looked at me, "Woman?"

"Yes, woman!" Mary snapped, "My sister, found at last!"

He grabbed a large cluster of keys that hung from his belt and unlocked the cell door. Mary pulled me out in a crushing embrace which I returned.

"What about the other one?" Jem asked, referring to Jack.

"He stay's where he is" she said harshly.

I looked over her shoulder at Jack, who gave me a look of disgust mixed with being slightly impressed; I glared back and gave a smirk. I was in control now. For the time being anyway.

_Review please!_


	25. Chapter 25

I gasped loudly as Mary poured, yet another jug of icy cold water over my head. I pulled my knees closer to my body as I shivered fiercely in the tin bath.

"Is this really necessary?" whined at my sister.

"Of course it is! You're disgusting, I could scrape the dirt off you with my fingernails, and don't even get me started on the smell" She picked up a scrubbing brush and a ball of scented soap, and set to work scrubbing at my head and skin "Now hold still"

Mary didn't hesitate on dragging me straight to her cabin, stripping me of my clothes and throwing me into the bath she had made for herself earlier, only by now the water was freezing. However her hastiness didn't stop her from nearly yelling the sky down at my tattoos, especially the one across my back. She described them as "sinful inking's" and that I had "tainted my body". I didn't argue for I had no excuse and I didn't dare mention that I actually liked them.

It was the first bath I had taken in years and I wasn't best pleased. There were suds in my eyes and ears and it stung terribly. I winced when she hit my bad arm.

"What's this?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Mmm..gunshot" I mumbled back.

"Did that Sparrow man do it?"

I shook my head, "No, someone else"

"Don't mumble so Marion! It's very rude" she scolded "I remember you used to be very articulate as a child, you were even asked to do a reading at church."

"Well-I-am-very-sorry-but-having-spent-the-past-eight-years-with-nothing-but-pirates-for-company-tends-to-have-an-effect-on-the-old-pronouncation!" I replied, enunciating every word.

"Don't be cheeky!" Mary clipped me on the back of the head with the brush.

"Ow!" I squealed in protest. Silence followed as she rinsed my hair with more freezing water before wrapping me in a blanket to dry off. The water was as black as tar by the time I stepped out of the tub.

Leaving me to it, she sat down at the small desk that took up most of the room in her cabin and motioned for me to sit in the char opposite. I did so, wrapping the blanket tightly around myself seeing as there was no clothing on offer as of yet.

"Now" she started, "I have so many questions; I don't know where to begin"

"As do I" I said.

She looked at me pointedly, "Well, I think I'll be going first…"

"Why?" I frowned, "I'm the youngest, I should go first"

"But you're also the one that's been missing for almost nine years! I should go first"

I put my hand up to stop her, "I'll make you a deal. For every question you ask, I ask one in return, agreed?"

She nodded, "Fine, as long as you answer honestly. Good grief, Marion, you even sound like one of them."

"One of what?"

"You know, a pirate."

I sighed and didn't react, "Right, what's your first question?"

Mary shut her eyes to think for a moment and opened them again, "They say you killed Gregory and some harlot, is that true?"

I paused and she reminded me, "Answering truthfully was part of the agreement."

"Yes" I gave in.

"Why?"

"Ah!" I raised my eyebrows, "It's my turn now. What is the whole set up?" I gestured around me, "Here, I mean"

She exhaled loudly, "You remember Baron Richard don't you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, he's the one that used to fund the parish, but recently the funds stopped and the only way he would agree to continue is if myself, the newest member of the clergy, Luke Pickering and his wife Hannah agreed to sail to the Caribbean to help convert the heathens that worked on his brother's sugar plantation as they were losing him a lot of money. However, we received word last week that the Baron had died of a fever to the brain. So we are slowly running out of money for something that, even if we are successful in, will get us nowhere in relevance to our home parish." She let out a puff of air after talking so much.

I nodded my understanding, "I see."

"Now, I've heard of this Jack Sparrow before, who is he?"

"He's a pirate"

"Obviously"

"And it's mainly his fault I've ended up in this mess. I meant to shoot him instead of Gregory, you see. I ran off with him-"

"You ran off with him!" Mary looked horrified.

I screwed up my face at her, "Not like that! Anyway, I went off with him on his ship and I've been travelling around ever since. Right, why were you in Singapore?"

For the first time, she looked uneasy, "As I said we're short on money…."

I was able to answer my own question from that, "…..so you decided to make a tidy profit from a pirate port."

"It was the Captain's idea, he said no harm would come from it" she protested.

I shrugged, "Doesn't bother me why you were there."

Looking irritated she asked her next question, "I noticed the pirate brand on your arm."

I flinched, knowing what was coming next.

"You must have been found guilty of piracy and therefore knowingly and willingly committed the crime. You cannot blame Jack Sparrow for everything."

"That's not a question, that's an opinion!" I protested.

"That's a fact. And you can't lead me to believe that he's stuck by your side for eight years, the man's a filthy nomad if ever I saw one."

"Not a proper question! And now you've lost your turn, so it's mine now." I took a breath, "How's father? Is he well?"

Mary shut her eyes, "Marion, he's been dead for five years"

I swallowed hard, "What from?"

"When he heard of your disappearance, he wouldn't sleep or eat properly." She started.

"No."

Mary ignored me, "He got so frail he fell down in the night and broke his leg-"

"Be quiet!"

"…..he struggled with it for two years before blood poisoning took him"

I stood, "You will not blame me for this!"

She stood too, "I'm not blaming you, I'm simply-"

"I'm tired now. I wish to sleep." I sat down on her bed, not caring whether I was depriving her of a place to sleep.

"Here, I'll get you a nightdress" she took a starched white nightdress from her trunk and pulled it over my head. I pushed her away and dressed myself.

She went to leave, but she stopped at my old clothes that were lying in a heap on the floor.

"Don't touch them" I pointed at her as I climbed into the bed, "They better be there when I wake up"

She frowned at me, "Goodnight Marion. I pray your temper will have improved by the morning"

"Goodnight Mary" I huffed, rolling over and burying my face in the clean sheets.

"Gracious, you've gotten so thin!" Mary criticised, "And you've got muscles like a young man. I fear my dress may not fit you!"

"Well let me put my old things on again!" I said, exasperated at the thought of having to wear a dress in the boiling hot weather.

She tugged on the ribbons of my corset, making me stand poker straight, "Don't be preposterous! It's improper and dirty. Here, you better wear the long sleeves to hide those _things_ on your arms"

"Gah!" I cried in protest but she didn't listen. Before long I was strapped into the most uncomfortable peasant's dress that could be imagined. It was itchy, lumpy, and incredibly warm and my bust was pushed up so high I could have rested a tea set on it. My ratty hair was washed for a second time, brushed and put in rags in an attempt to make it curl and failing miserably. It was then piled onto the top of my head and secured with a pinner.

I was then set out on deck to become acquainted with the Pickering's. I was told severely by Mary that I was not to utter a word of what I had confessed and pretend that I was Jack's captive, suffering of bouts of amnesia.

Pastor Luke Pickering was a once-handsome, solemn and serious man who rarely smiled or spoke except to quote a part of the bible. Hannah on the other hand could only be described as a silly girl, giggling and gushing away about pirates and ships. This was obviously her first time leaving England and probably her last as she appeared to be an embarrassing milestone that hung around her husband's neck.

"You must tell me absolutely everything!" she demanded, holding my arm to prevent my escape.

I looked at Mary pleadingly, "Well…I…"

"She was hardly going to document the whole thing." Mary gave a forced laugh, "It is all behind her now, she wants to forget that hell and turn over and new leaf. Don't you Marion?"

"….Yes" I grinned slightly and Hannah let out a small "Oh!" at the state of my teeth. I put my hand over my mouth self-consciously, forgetting the gold and silver teeth that resided there along with a fair amount of gaps.

"Sorry, eight years at sea, tends to show on one dental hygiene" I joked.

"Cleanliness of one's body is the first step towards cleanliness of the soul" Pickering told me, his deep voice rumbling like thunder.

I flushed with embarrassment, growing ever more conscious that I was sweating like a pig. I could feel it dripping down my face and neck, sticking to my back. Hair was coming free in the breeze and adhering to my face. I tried to wipe my face with the back of my arm but Mary stopped me with an embarrassed laugh.

"She's becoming tired" she told the two, "I'll taker to my cabin to refresh herself and rest"

"But I'm not tired" I said loudly as Mary pulled me away.

In her cabin, she told me to sit while she tidied away her clothes that I had been trying on that morning, she looked as though she would like to tidy me away too. She stopped and picked up my old shirt.

"Please, let me dispose of this" she asked pleadingly, "It isn't as though you shall be needing it again"

"What?" I said foolishly.

She rolled her eyes, "What do you think you'll be needing them for? Once you have assisted me with our work in the Caribbean, we will return to England and arrange a baptism"

"Baptism?"

"You can't believe that you would have been able to go through all that without being baptised to cleanse you soul and ready yourself for the work of God" she said seriously.

I hadn't thought of that at all. I wasn't ahead of things the way I thought I was. I wasn't in control of anything. I would be taken back to Kent, baptised, dressed in black to mourn Gregory and die an old maid under the manipulation of my elder sister. It didn't appeal to me at all.

I kept my voice calm and asked, "What is to become of Jack Sparrow?"

"Why should you care?" Mary frowned, "If you must know, he will be handed over to the appropriate authorities."

"Which will result in a hanging"

"Possibly" she looked at me strangely, "He chose the path of piracy. God will decide his fate from thereon"

I nodded, "I see"

"I am going to join the others for midday prayer" Mary picked up one of her many bibles and went to leave, before looking back at me, "I think it best you remain here"

"If I must" I said, secretly relieved that I would not have to spend an hour with those atrocities in the captain's cabin.

The second she shut the door, my mind began to race. If I stayed silent and played along, Jack would die and I would spend the rest of my life praying to a god I didn't believe in. Or I could hope that by the time we got the Caribbean, Jack would put his brilliant mind to the task and free us both. No, free himself, not me. I would have to rely on myself to escape. He may be successful, but I wouldn't be. However, if I made an agreement with him that if I freed him she second we arrived, he would get me out of my own situation and trust that he would uphold his end of the bargain. Trustworthy wasn't the first word that popped to mind when I thought of Jack Sparrow. I needed insurance, but what?

The ruby! But he already had it down there with him. I had to get it back off him in some way. It was just a matter of how.

I stared up at the ceiling and shifted uncomfortably on my back. It was a week later and Mary had claimed back her bed after sleeping on the floor, it was my turn. I had a feeling that if I had behaved myself and didn't rift loudly during Holy Communion on Sunday, I would still be in the nice, soft bed, but no such luck.

I had been lying awake for hours, trying to get comfortable on the wooden floor with nought but a blanket and pillow for company. On top of it all, my starched nightdress wasn't helping the heat situation. I stood and opened the door a fraction. There was a blue hint to the sky so it must have been nearing dawn. I glanced over at Mary who was still sound asleep and went over to her trunk. Rummaging through it, I found, folded into a very neat pile my old shirt and breeches, squashed right at the bottom. I checked that she was still sleeping and pulled off my nightdress and dressed quickly in my old things. Cotton was very welcome as I instantly began to cool down. Taking one last look at Mary I crept out of the cabin.

I hadn't been below deck sine Mary discovered me, but nothing much had changed apart from the smell, which had become more pungent the longer we spent at sea. Tip-toeing down I the steps, I caught sight of the brig and stopped. Straining to hear, I picked up the soft snores of one Jack Sparrow and crept towards him. I stopped at a wooden beam where Jacks weapons hung, along with his coat and hat. Underneath them hung my belt and weapons. I grabbed one of the pistols and stood beside the cell door.

Jack lay on his back, very still. The only indication that he was still alive was his chest moving slowly up and down as he breathed. I watched him for a brief second and thought how peaceful he looked, before smacking my pistol of the bar closest to his head. It make a loud "thunk" and Jack sat up, startled.

"What?" he croaked. He looked around, blinking and bewildered before catching sight of me. He relaxed again and raised an eyebrow, "Ah. It's the Prodigal Sister. Back to point more fingers at old Jack, eh?"

"No" I whispered, knowing he would give me some bother, "I'm here to make a bargain with you"

He didn't look interested, "What sort of bargain? And what makes you think I'll want to make a deal with blackguard like you, hmm? "

"It's the sort of bargain that will save your life" I stated.

I could see a glint of intrigue appear in his face, "Meaning?"

"This is a missionary ship headed for the Caribbean. Mary wants to see the crook that corrupted her little sister hang."

"Oh"

"Exactly"

His expression changed again. He grinned and stood, resting against the bars of the cell and putting his face very close to mine, "And why do _you_ care?"

I flinched as his breath hit me in the face. I didn't know how to answer.

"It doesn't have anything to do with your ungainly display of affection the other week, does it?" he had noticed that I tried to kiss him.

I decided to ignore him, " Look, I am a prisoner here as much as you are. They want to send me back to England."

"Oh dear" Jack had a face of mock concern.

"If I get you out of here the second we arrive, will you help me escape the sugar plantation?"

His face fell, "Sugar plantation?"

I looked at him strangely, "Yes….Mary is meant to be converting the people that work there. Is that a problem?"

"No, love. Not a problem. But I'd hardly call it work."

"What?"

"You'll see."

I shook my head, "Anyway, do we have an agreement?" I stuck my hand between the bars for him to shake.

"Of course I'll agree, you will be saving my neck. Doesn't mean I'll do the same for you though" he pouted, "I thought you knew me better than that."

I smiled, "Ah, yes. Well, I'd already thought of that and decided that I needed some insurance, so…" I pulled out my pistol, "The ruby if you will"

"You seem to have thought of everything" he said, pulling the ruby from around his neck and handing it too me without hesitation. I took it and hung it around my own neck, but I wasn't happy. He gave it up too willingly. I looked him in the eye, studying him. He didn't care, the ruby meant nothing to him. I needed something else. I looked him up and down before my eyes fell upon the compass that hung from his belt. I remember him studying it for hours at a time and I once asked to see it, but he snapped it shut abruptly and told me no.

"And the compass too" I said, waving the pistol at it.

His expression dropped, "What?"

"You heard me. C'mon."

"And if I don't?

"I'll shoot you" I said simply, waving the weapon in front of him.

He smirked, "No you won't"

"Oh, won't I?" I aimed the pistol at his face and cocked it. Seeing that he was still smirking at me, I tilted it to the side slightly and fired it so the bullet went whistling past his ear and into the wall behind him. I just hoped no –one had heard.

He stared at me open mouthed and tugged the compass of his belt, "Here."

I snatched it off him, "It will be returned to you when you come and get me" I stuck my hand through the bars again, "Agreed?"

He rolled his eyes and grasped my hand grudgingly, "Agreed"

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I grinned over my shoulder as I headed back to Mary's cabin, and get back to "bed" before she woke.

_Work really hard on this chapter, so PLEASE review! I got a grand total one 1 review for the last one, let's try and push it to 2, eh? Hope you enjoy!_


	26. Chapter 26

Seven months later and we were informed by Jem and his navigational skills that we would arrive at Albion, Jamaica in one week. I nearly vomited from happiness, or possibly from a rotten sweet potato I had consumed the night before. However, Pastor Pickering would not be joining us as he had died from the sweating sickness two months before. We were all there when it happened, he died as he went through life, silently. Hannah wept noisily, Mary prayed and I resisted the temptation to poke him with a stick, just to make sure he was actually deceased.

The body was embalmed and put in a large create and kept below deck for when we arrived to give him a proper burial. I felt a bit sorry for Jack, being cooped up down there with a dead body, but it couldn't be helped. I had deliberately not visited him since the morning I took his compass, mainly because Mary watched me like a hawk and partially for badness.

However, by the night before we were due to arrive, it was time to pay him another visit. I excused myself from dinner early, complaining of a headache, but instead of going back to Mary's cabin, I slipped into Jem's quarters instead. There was just enough light coming from the old oil lamp that sat on his desk for me to see. Unsure of where to start, I began pulling open random drawers and cupboards, hoping to find the keys that went to the brig. After ten minutes of looking I spotted them hanging of a nail beside his bed. I didn't know if they were the ones that I needed but they were better than nothing. I went to grab them but froze when I heard footsteps approaching. I ducked under the desk just as the door opened. I recognised Jem's boots thud into the cabin. I held my breath as he stopped. Then I heard someone call on him.

"What?" he said gruffly, followed by more shouts.

"Can't it wait?" he called, then, "Keep your hair on, I'm coming"

I let out a sigh of relief as he left again. I waited until his footsteps died away before springing into action and grabbing the keys. There was no one about on deck, so I slipped out of the cabin easily. I paused, rather pleased with myself, it was the most exciting thing I had done in months. I looked at the night's sky, then at the horizon. I could vaguely make out the land mass that was Jamaica and guessed that we would be there within an hour or two, I had to act quickly.

I found Jack sitting in his cell, picking disdainfully at the leftovers of fish he had been given for his evening meal. He must have heard the jangle of keys and my heavy breathing for he looked up sharply.

"Hello, stranger" he said, "Thought you'd forgotten about me"

"How could anyone forget about you?" I replied with a forced smile. I was uneasy, something was bound to go wrong or Jack would do something to disrupt my plan.

"Time for a swift exit?" he stood with a grunt and looked at me expectantly.

"Not quite" I told him, pulling my own weapons of the hook and hiding them under my skirts, Jack laughed as I did so, "We should be there in about an hour. But I'm getting you out now so I can be on deck when you escape-"

"-freeing yourself from any suspicion. You've thought of everything haven't you, Cruggy?"

"Basically. You'll just need to keep an ear out for when we arrive." I started trying the different keys, to see which one fit. I was very aware that Jack was watching me. I glanced up at him, "What?"

He had a look of amusement on his face, his gold teeth glinting at me, "Nothing. I was just thinking how unsavoury you look in that dress, you definitely suit your rugged togs better."

Jack was right but I didn't care. I was always glinting of sweat and dirty smudges appeared all over me with no explanation, teamed with sallow skin caked in powder to cover the scar and bad teeth, I was anything but ladylike. "So?" I said as the door swung open.

"But then again….", Jack stepped out of the cell and grabbed me roughly by the wrists and pushed me against the wall.

I didn't bother to resist, "What are you doing? Stop it, you'll mess up the plan."

"Ah, the shoe's on the other foot now, isn't it? My gadding about is making you lose control." Jack told me, his hot breath tickling my face.

I turned my head away, "Jack…"

"What's to stop me from shooting you, getting me compass back and clearing off right now? Or the both of us killing everyone on board, and sailing this blasted ship to Tortuga and selling everything for a tidy profit and disposing of Pastor Pickled over there?" He nodded in the direction of Pickering's coffin and then putting his face very close to mine and whispering in a seductive tone, "It would be ever so _romantic_."

He was playing with me, he knew none of those ideas were plausible and he wanted to see my reaction and test my feelings for him. As much as I wanted to have him then and there, I shook my head, "Don't be silly Jack."

I smile played on his lips for a second before he let go of me, "Playing it safe then."

"Can't afford the risk" I smiled back, "Now, you wait down here, maybe sit in the brig until you hear word of land. Then do what you do best"

He let out a chuckle and then asked casually, "Where's that ruby?"

"Hidden" I said, striding past him towards the steps.

"And my compass?"

"Hidden!" I sang heading up the steps, "You can have it back when you come and get me"

_Apologies for the slow update, but I was on holiday and then a musical festival(will be hungover for a week) Just a short chapter this time but a longer one will follow. Review!_


	27. Chapter 27

Less than an hour later, the call was given for us to prepare for land. I stood at the rail and watched as we gradually got closer. Jamaica, like all the other islands in that Caribbean, was beautiful, lush and exotic. However, despite its sheer size being an asset for small governed colonies to thrive, I had learn it was populated only by the large mansion at the centre of the island which controlled the sugar plantation, and a small harbour for trading purposes. There had been talk that, as well as being one of the biggest sugar exports in the Spanish Main, this plantation would attempt to spread out into cotton too. I sniffed at the thought as Mary joined me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Hmm" she said gravely, "Beauty often obscures the evil within"

"And that's why I thank my lucky stars I'm so unfortunate looking" I replied.

Mary gave me a look, "Astronomy has nothing to do with it, be thankful for the appearance that God gave you and that you have not been cursed with vanity"

"God-forbid I be deemed attractive" I murmured quietly so she would not hear.

"Exciting isn't it?" Hannah said breathlessly as she joined us.

"We shall save many" Mary told her.

I rolled my eyes and turned as Jem called to us from the helm, "This is as far as we can take her. Too much of a risk with the reef. I shall have the long-boats take you and your possessions ashore." As good as his word, a long boat was being lowered into the water by the crewmen.

"Thank you Captain!" I called back, "What of the prisoner?"

Jem gave me a look, "He will be taken ashore also, away from the sight of you ladies"

Then, something Hannah said shocked me, "I wish to see him"

We all turned at once to look at her, "What?"

"I wish to see the prisoner and to offer him the choice to be saved before his death," she said seriously, "In memory of Luke"

Jem looked at her before nodding at one of the crew. They disappeared below deck to fetch Jack.

"That is very brave of you Hannah" Mary told the girl, who smiled.

Just then, the same crew member came thundering up from below deck, breathless "It's….it's…. Sparrow. He's gone!"

Smiling to myself, I whispered, "Good man" As the other two, especially Hannah, let out squeaks of distress.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Jem yelled, "Gone where?"

The boy looked at him dumbly, not knowing how to reply.

"Find him!" Jem bellowed, the boy and several others scuttled off to try and find Jack. He then turned to us, "You will be taken to shore at once, away from that escaped brute."

Mary nodded, "Of course Captain"

The long boat was prepared to be lowered for Mary, Hannah and myself. We sat in it for a good five minutes, waiting on someone to take us to shore.

"Where is Parkes?" Jem huffed impatiently.

"Parkes!" Jem called, "Get out here this instant!"

"Shall I take these ladies to shore?" a crewmember I didn't recognise addressed the Captain. He was dressed in a huge travelling cloak and a scarf obscured his face.

"Aye. Make yourself useful" Jem waved him off and turned towards his first mate, "Find Parkes now and see where that sorry lad's gone!"

This crewmember looked at us; I could see the smile playing in his eyes. He tilted his head slightly, "Ladies" There was a certain twang in his voice that told me exactly who he was.

With a sudden jolt, the boat was slowly lowered into the water, landing with a rocky splash making Hannah squeal. Again.

"Terribly kind of you to step up" Mary said after a long silence as we steadily closer to the docks.

"Just doin' my bit, miss" was the gruff reply.

More silence followed. I was unsure on whether to say something or not, feeling that I may do something stupid, but Mary got there first to do it for me.

"Are you a good Protestant, sir?" she asked pointedly.

I saw Jack's eye's shift uncomfortably, "I…I do trust that any of my acquaintances, I hope, would not doubt my reputation as a good Protestant"

I looked down quickly and tried to fight the sudden urge to let out a loud snort of laughter. The very idea was laughable and I could feel tears pricking at the back of my eyes.

"Something the matter, Marion?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing!" I tried to compose myself, "Nothing at all" Jack caught my attention and a twinkle in his eye told me he find the situation as funny as I had, but he was a lot better at controlling himself.

The next question was whether Jack would be able to slip away unnoticed or would he have to create a scene beforehand. By the time we had reached shore, I thought that I was lucky enough for Jack to have resisted from showing off, but no such luck. Jack hopped out of the boat and pulled it up onto the sand beside the pier and helped Hannah out of the boat very genteel-like. I was next, but I had the added extra of a kiss on the back of the hand, making my heart skip a beat and making Mary react.

"Sir, I do not believe that this is entirely proper-"

Before she had time to finish, Jack had grabbed her by the waist and swung her down onto the beach, "Oh, pish posh!" he grinned holding her close, Mary looked horrified.

"Put me down at once!"

Jack pulled the scarf away from his face, "Your sister and I have done much worse, I assure you"

This was a total lie, but he wasn't about to let Mary know that. There was a shout from behind, Jem had obviously realised where Jack had gone and another two longboats were rapidly closing in.

Jack looked at them, "Ah! Well, I would love to stay and converse with you ladies about the bible, or religion, or….whatever" he waved his hand in dismissal, "But I must be off, and remember, this is the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He gave me a little glance, as I frowned at his terrible exit line, before sprinting away from the small dock, past some rather confused workers and into the darkness. I stared after him, wishing I could run too, but everything and nothing forbade it. I turned back to the others.

"How ails you Mary?" I asked without much concern.

"I'm fine!" she said firmly, dusting herself down as Hannah fussed around her, "Thankfully. And you?"

"Never better"

The Baron's brother, Governor George Meredith, was a rather tall, finely built and pampered looking man with elegant features and long fingers, dressed in the latest silks and holding large parasol over his shoulder to protest his powder white skin from the sun. He was clearly destined to be a man of the arts, not business, but, being the eldest, it was his duty to fulfil the Meredith family's part in the sugar trade.

"Enchanté" he said delicately, as he greeted us in his brightly lit entrance hall, taking each of our hands lightly in turn, "But I was expecting a Pastor and two women, there are three of you!"

"How observant of you, my love" the Governess, who I had not noticed until then, said in quiet jest, but there was an underlying tone that clearly told us that she thought that her husband was a fool. I took a minute to study her. The first thing to strike me was not that she was, at least, 20 years younger than her husband, or her glacial beauty, but the fact that there was a wicked cleverness in her eyes which explained why their sugar business ran so smoothly and how it would all go to ruin if this bumbling waif was left in charge for five minutes.

"Yes, um, unfortunately we lost the good Pastor to sickness halfway through the voyage" Mary explained.

"And this woman was picked to fill his place…haha!" Meredith tried to joke with a nervous titter. His wife smiled too, and regarded me with one piercing eye, her with-blond eyebrow arched with distaste.

I willed Jack to retrieve me with haste.

_Thanks for all the really encouraging reviews, especially Goldiva- it really spurred me on to write. Review!_


	28. Chapter 28

This willing turned into something else altogether the next morning, when our small party was given a guided tour of the land, house and, most importantly of all, the plantation ground itself.

Contradictorily to my previous assumptions, the Meredith estate covered a vast part of the island, not the whole thing, as Mary had told me, meaning that there were, of course other small communities dotted about the island, but Meredith wasted no time in informing us of how he ad ambitions to buy up the rest of the island.

Their mansion was huge, bright and airy, and so unbelievably fashionable. "I see no reason to why we should fall behind in style just because we are living in some far-flung corner of the world" Governess Agnes commented lightly.

"Yes, Agnes was worried of embarrassing herself in front of visitors in case Renaissance imitation woods were suddenly replaced by Baroque" he laughed at this apparently absurd idea, while the three of us stared at him blankly, not a clue to what he was talking about.

We were shown the dining room, where we would eat, the drawing room for rest and entertainment and, most exciting to myself, we each had our own private bedroom kitted out with a dresser, trunk, four poster, tin bath and screen. Quite grand. Too grand, in Mary's opinion.

"Please good sir, this is too much. We are merely here to do the Lords work. Servants quarters would suffice!" Mary told out host. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. I was not about to lose my bedroom with the slik sheets, balconied sea view that looked over the gardens and room for a small pony.

"Oh tosh!" was the reply, which I silently agreed with, "My blessed brother, God rest his soul, wouldn't want missionaries that he _hand-picked_ living with servants!"

Mary could not argue with that, so I got to keep my room. I stuck my chin out triumphantly, which Mary scolded me for. She seemed to be acting harder and harder on me as the days went, not because she was being a bully, but because that she feared for my immortal soul and therefore was trying to squeeze every last bit of pirate out of me. Her attempts were, if anything, making me even more badly behaved.

We were then introduced to a man named Hackett, who stood waiting for us at the bottom of the gardens which sat at the west wing of the house. Around 40, he was about a head shorter than me, with a stocky build, oily blond hair, and little wicked eyes and dressed practically with a good few stains on his overcoat. He bowed as we approached, swishing a piece of dried sugar cane at his side.

"A pleasure, I'm sure" he cooed as we were introduced, his gaze lingering too long on Hannah's bosom. I took an instant dislike to him.

"Master Hackett is the overseer of our plantation." Agnes explained, "He will go to every length to assist you should you need help on your mission."

"Well said my love" Meredith prompted, "Now, I'm sure Mr Hackett would not mind continuing our little tour. After all it is his territory and my wife and I have business to attend to."

"I'd be more than happy sir" Hackett bowed again as the couple left, and then gestured to the gateway, "After you, ladies."

What I witnessed was extraordinary. It was as though I had just walked through those gates and straight into hell.

The plantation stretched for miles, covered in row after leafy row of sugar cane. But it was what lay within and around the vegetation that frightened me. Men, children and women, some with babies on their backs, all worked at the sugar crop. All of them very thin, gaunt, dressed similarly, with chains around their ankles and most with deep scars or wounds sitting out on their poor dark skin. The ones that weren't working were walking around in straight lines, chained together, carrying barrels, sacks or tools. And dotted everywhere was a large man with a whip, dressed similarly to Hackett, watching the work aggressively. Around the area was an assortment of cramped looking mud huts, which I assumed was where these poor people slept every night.

One of the men, who was being frog-marched around the plantation, fell, causing some of the others around him to trip, spilling a sack of sugar. One of the hulking overseer's stepped forwards and yelled for him to get up, he did not. He was pulled a few feet away from the group and his tormentor raised his whip above his head and lashed the man until the ground around him turned crimson. Once he had finished, he turned to the others and yelled something about them getting back to work, which they hastily did. Eyes wide, I turned to Mary and the others, hoping that they would do something about this brutality, but instead, they were just calmly listening to Hackett explaining the plantation output and profit input. It was as though they hadn't seen it at all.

Wanting to do something, anything, I gave a slight cough to get Hackett's attention. He stopped mid-sentence and turned to me, "Yes, miss?"

"What about the workers?" I said gesturing around me.

He grinned and looked around, "Ah, yes. Got 'em from Africa for the work. They're good for nothing else if you ask me. Can get terribly out of hand at times, need to be handled with care, if you know what I mean"

He swished his cane and I wrinkled my nose before he continued, "That's the reason you ladies are here, isn't it?" To get them into line?"

Mary nodded in agreement.

"But I don't think-" I was cut off by Hackett again.

"They are a race born to serve us that is all you need to think" he said it with a tone as though there had been many stupid people who had questioned the slave trade.

I opened my mouth gain, but Mary looked at me, "Now Marion, I feel that you are getting tired and irritable. It was a long trip with much…stress and excitement along the way. I think it best that we go to our rooms for a refreshing nap before lunch."

Hackett's expression changed back to its usual leer, "Of course, let me guide you back to the house."

I gave the plantation one last glance, before following the others inside.

That night, instead of saying my prayers and going to sleep like a good little girl, I stripped down, put on my old clothing that I had taken from Mary's trunk, secured my weapons, put on the ruby and tied the compass to my belt. I then opened the doors that led to the balcony, and taking a chair and candle out there with me, I sat and waited.

After a couple of hours, I could feel my eyes beginning to droop but I was determined not to fall asleep so I tried to distract myself by counting the stars, and then the number of boats in the harbour, and then the freckles on my arms. I then remembers Jack's compass, and wondering what all the fuss was about I flipped it open. I expected to see something new and exciting rather than a dreary old compass that clearly wasn't pointing north. After a few seconds, it startled me by suddenly swivelling in the opposite direction. Every so often it would shift but I eventually became board of it and assumed that it was broken before snapping it shut again.

"Marion, do stop yawning!" Mary hissed over breakfast.

"Sorry" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and trying to stay awake. I was rather annoyed that Jack hadn't appeared to rescue me during the night, but I was probably expecting too much of him. He needed time.

After breakfast, we were taken back out to the plantation by Hackett. He led us to the centre of the huts where the people had obviously been told to gather. Hackett took a wooden crate and stood on it to address them.

"Now, these women are here to help you see the error of your ways. Convert you from heathen's to good Christians!" he said slowly and loudly, "Any troublemakers will be punished without hesitation!"

He stepped down, and Mary, all tooled up with a manner of Bible's and pamphlets, began to preach. And preach. And preach. I lost track of when she was saying and watched the people instead. They stood in small groups watching Mary with dead eyes, either they did not understand what she was saying or they didn't want to know. They had their own religion and were happy enough with it. Either way I felt a fool, standing there like some holier-then-thou hypocrite. After an hour of this rubbish, Hannah and I were instructed to hand out a series pamphlets entitled, _Cleanliness of the Soul-Your Path to Salvation_. I sniffed at it, not impressed.

I managed to get a few minutes rest in the afternoon, during prayers, but I was up and dressed properly at bedtime, ready for another night's long wait.

_Sorry for the slow update, working on a production of Oklahoma and rehersals are all day, but I'll do my best to get a few chapters done. Happy Birthday Fiona! And thanks for the lovely review. _


	29. Chapter 29

I did not like how Hackett was looking at the three of us. Not one but. Especially Hannah. He leered when escorting us to and from the plantation. He leered when Mary was preaching and he most defiantly leered when we bent down to pray. I did not know of the others had noticed, but I certainly did. I squinted at him in the bright sunlight as Mary droned on and on about repentance or penance or something. He had been watching Mary for some time, but he must have felt me staring because his gaze switched to me. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, I frowned to let him know I wasn't happy, then, a few seconds later, I saw his horrible tongue snake its way out from between his foul yellow teeth and rub itself over his dry, cracked lips. My lip curled in disgust and I looked away.

On the way back to the house, Hackett blocked my way into the gardens.

"What?" I said rudely.

"That's not very friendly, is it now?" he grinned, "And I thought you was a_ fine_ lady of decorum and that."

I gave a little snort of annoyance. He knew fine rightly I was no such. He had seen my scarred face hidden under heavy make-up, metallic mouth, scrawny body, and how I took too much care in what I said.

"Yes" he said again, looking me up and down, "A fine lady"

I pushed past him, blackmail was something I would not tolerate, "Take care Hackett….and watch yourself."

"I always do Miss Crugg" he called after me.

Later, after dinner when we usually retreated to the drawing room, I decided to confront Mary. Hannah was absent, complaining of a slight headache and going to bed early and both Meredith's had gone on a fashionable week long stay to Charlestown, due to be back the next evening, so it was just us.

"Why, Mary?" I said, setting down the book I had been pretending to read.

She did not look up from her sewing, "Why what?"

"Why are we doing this?"

Still not looking up, she decided to play the idiot, "I have no clue to what you are taking about Marion."

"Yes you do" I snapped back, "These people are desperate, they need aid."

"And aid is exactly what I'm giving them" she said stiffly.

"They need help and care, Mary, not religion!" I said loudly, "We've been here nearly three weeks now, and they are no better now than before we arrived!"

"Marion, keep your voice down!" Mary snapped her head up, her cheeks flushing pink with anger, "The Lord's word will help them a great deal more. What do you know of salvation anyway? I've seen how you roll your eyes and sigh when I speak. What sort of support is that to give your sister?"

"I won't support you in something I don't believe in!"

She gasped, "Take that back this instant!"

"No!"

"You do not know what you are saying! You are one of God's followers. Repent at once!"

I screwed up my face and said childishly, "Repent, repent, repent! That's all you go on about! I'm not going to because I'm not a good Protestant, in fact, I'm not a Protestant at all. Haven't been for years"

Mary was bright red by now, "Go to bed at once you ungrateful wretch!"

I stood, "Gladly!" and stamped out of the room and up the stairs, for another night's sitting up and waiting for Jack whilst watching the point of that odd compass swivel around that dial. I wasn't bothered at all that I had upset Mary. What I was more bothered about was that I was saying all these things about helping the slaves, but wasn't doing anything about it. So, after a few hours of confirmation that Jack defiantly wasn't coming, I quietly snuck out of my room. I tiptoed carefully down to the kitchens which were now dark and empty of servant and went to the bench where half a loaf of bread, apples, cold plantain, potato peelings a small pot of goats cream that had curdled slightly and nearly a whole joint of roast lamb left over from dinner had been set out for the waste. I wrapped all of this in a cloth, minus one apple which I ate myself. I heard the clock in the hall strike two as I left the house and headed for the gardens leading out to the plantation.

Creeping out, I saw glowing dots of torchlight moving around the border of the plantation which I presumed were men keeping watch. Stuffing the package down my tunic, I began to crawl along towards the huts that bordered the crop itself. Every so often I would freeze and listen to make sure no one had noticed me, but most of the men on watch seemed to be sticking to where the plantation bordered the jungle and I guessed this was to make sure that none of the slaves tried to make a run for it.

I was only a few feet from the cluster of huts when a series of soft moans startled me and made me draw my pistol. I looked around but could see nothing. Whatever it was moaned again and I realised that the noise was coming from above me. I slowly looked up, rather scared, and saw a large, oblong cage hanging from a sturdy palm tree. I squinted into the darkness and realised with horror that I was looking at some poor man trapped inside. He moaned again.

I slowly stood and whispered, "Hello?"

Another moan. I looked closer and saw that his skin was peeling and he was painfully thin. His head was lolling from side to side and his startlingly white eyes kept rolling back in his skull, he was obviously dying. I went to speak again but one of the orbs of light was getting closer than I would have liked, so I had to go.

"I'll be back" I promised uselessly, as I darted towards the huts. I pressed my back against the hard mud wall of the closet hut and slid around the side until I reached the door. I let out a grunt of annoyance when I saw it was bolted the padlocked. I looked in the small, square, glassless window. There were at least three different families all sleeping in the small, cramped space. I checked the next hut, and the next and all were the same- locked and housing several families at a time.

I went back to the first hut and decided that I was small enough to crawl inside. I pulled the food-sack back out from my tunic to lessen my bulk and sticking my arms through the window I gave a small jump and started to crawl inside. I was wriggling away quite successfully when I felt myself become stuck. I looked around and realised the both cutlasses on the belt around my waist had become jammed and were preventing me from moving any further. I widened my eyes in panic as my rear end was now sticking out of the hut while the rest of me was inside. I pressed my palms on the wall behind me and began to push, but it did no good. I tried again, but still no luck. I relaxed out of breath and went to try for a third time when I noticed that I was being watched.

Twelve pairs of saucer-like eyes were all staring at me from the floor and had obviously been watching my little performance.

"Oh" I said quietly, and paused trying to think what to say, "Hello. Um….English anyone?"

There was a series of murmurs and some shuffling before a young man on my left stood and said quietly, "English, yes"

I smiled, and whispered back, "Help. Help me please"

He gave a nod and said something to a slightly older and stronger looking man who stood and grabbed me by the armpits and gave a few sharp tugs before I tumbled inside. I stood quickly and dusted myself down.

"Thank you" I said gratefully and stuck my hand out to sake his, but he flinched and stepped away. I then realised that I was an intruder in their home, a white one at that, covered in weapons, no one would be shaking my hand in a hurry. I turned to the man who spoke English again, "I'm not here to hurt you. I have brought food"

The man blinked, "Food?"

I nodded, "Yes. Look" I bent down and showed then the parcel of things I had taken from the kitchen. Everyone pressed to get a closer look.

The man looked at the food then back at me, "You are woman who talks to us every morning"

"No. I am her sister." He didn't seem to follow so I pointed at two young girls who appeared to be from the same family, "Sister"

He nodded in understanding, "Why bring us food?"

"Are you not hungry?"

"Hungry, yes" some of the others who understood English mumbled in agreement. I bent down and pulled strips of meat off the joint and grabbed handfuls of the other fodder and handed it out. They began to split it between themselves and chewed at it gratefully.

"I have to go" I said to the young man.

"Thanking you miss" he said between mouthfuls of apple.

"You can't tell anyone I was here" I put my fingers to my lips and he copied.

I then went from hut to hut, handing out morsels of food and swearing then to secrecy, but I then realised after the tenth hut that I hadn't brought nearly enough to feed the other twenty. Feeling guilty about that apple I nicked earlier, I turned and headed back to the house undetected.

"Marion! Are you awake?" there was a sharp rapping on my bedroom door that woke me from a deep sleep.

"What? Yes." I said groggily, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"The whole household must report to the yard as soon as possible" Hannah's voice told me, "Hackett's orders"

I frowned, wondering what it was about, "Thank you Hannah!" I called back and I hurriedly began to get dressed. I couldn't get my hair to stay pinned up so I stuffed it into a bonnet instead and the dress I had thrown on was too big so traces of the tattoo on my back kept creeping up around the neck-line. I threw a heavy shawl over my shoulders despite it being very warm outside and went downstairs.

Hannah was right; the whole household really had been called outside. I had not realised that Hackett had the authority to do that. I followed two of the butlers through the gardens, who were discussing what it could be about. The yard was a wide open and dusty space which was either used for packing the sugar or severe punishment of the slaves and I had a feeling that we hadn't been called out to help parcel up the sugar crop.

I joined Hannah and Mary, who deliberately failed to acknowledge my presence and turned her head instead, at the front of the group to see what was going to happen. Hackett was standing there looking rather smug along with his colleagues and nearly all of the slaves. Standing on a crate, he waved his arms and gave a small cough as a request for silence before he began.

"This morning it was reported from the kitchens that several items of food, along with a joint of lamb were missing, presumed stolen during the night. Then, an hour ago this-" from behind his back he pulled a large shoulder joint and waved it around, "-was found in one of the huts."

Everyone began to mumble amongst themselves. I stared at the joint in horror. How could I have been so stupid as to leave it behind? It was practically a death sentence for them. My mind began to race on what I could do.

Hackett continued, "There is clearly only one explanation. Thievery. And this crime will not be tolerated on the Meredith plantation as long as I'm in charge. But thankfully, the culprit has already turned himself in"

My eyes widened in shock, what was he talking about? But when the young English-speaking man that had assisted me the night before was pulled forward, my question was answered an di understood. I had done more harm than good trying to help them and this man knew that it was better for one to suffer than all of his people to be punished. I felt great respect for him, but at the same time my stomach knotted as I was thankful I didn't have to take the blame. I was such a coward.

Hackett had turned to the others, "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Anyone caught stealing will be punished severely!"

The man was pulled towards a wooden stump with a metal hoop attached. His hands were tied to it and a great, hulking man stepped forwards holding a whip.

"Fifty lashes" I heard Hackett say and the man raised the whip above his head. I rapidly spun away and all I could hear was the thrashing of that whip. The man did not whimper once.

That evening, after the Meredith's had returned and many "ooh's" and "ahh's" had escaped from Hannah's lips over Agnes's new dresses. I pretended to be tired and said goodnight, but instead of going to bed I headed for the gardens. It was dark and quiet outside, the only sounds being the clanks and clangs coming from the kitchen. As I reached the bottom of the garden I stuck my head around the edge of the shrubbery to look out into the yard. The man's body was no longer there, but even in the darkness I could see where the ground was stained red. I went to take a step forward, but I was stopped when I pair of strong, calloused hand's sun me around and pinned me against the garden wall.

_Who is it? Where is Jack? Will our heroine make it out unscathed? Will I ever tidy my room? All these questions will be answered, (except maybe the last one to which the answer is 'no'), when you tune into the next exciting chapter. Review please!_


	30. Chapter 30

"Have you ever heard of the little saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Hackett's foul breath gave a hot blast in my face, "Then again, I know for a fact that isn't all that you've been doing, eh missus?"

I tried to turn my head away, "I don't know what you mean"

"Oh I think you do" he pressed his body closer, "Don't you go thinkin' I didn't see you sneaking around last night"

"How do you know it was me?" I was determined not to give in.

"Who else would it be? You're the only one that has ever protested to how things are run here. Plus I recognised that little skinny rump of yours didn't I?"

I was disgusted at the way he was talking, "What do want from me?"

"Let's see" he pretended to look thoughtful, "I want whatever you can give me. Otherwise I'll have to go tellin' everyone, including that do good sister of yours what you were up to and how you've been sittin' out on that balcony of yours dressed as a no-good outlaw for the past two and a half weeks."

I gulped, annoyed at how stupid I had been, "What can I give you? What do you mean by that?"

He gave an oily sneer and pressed his knee between my legs and began to pull my skirts up, "I'll let you guess that one"

I gagged inwardly at the smell of alcohol on his breath. I didn't want him touching me, but I didn't want to get in trouble either. Not until Jack arrived anyway. I turned my face away again as he began to lick at my neck. _No_ I thought_ you're not having this. Not this time. Not again. If Jack isn't coming then get yourself out of this mess, you got yourself into it after all!_

I had to agree with my sub-conscious there. I had to use my own initiative and sort myself out. Giving Hackett a sharp shove, as he was making himself far too comfortable, I said, "Sir, do you mind? I will not be subjected to this!"

"I'm sure you've done a lot worse." He leered, puckering his lips, "Now, close your eyes and think of England."

Balling my hand into a fist, I swung my arm and cracked the blackguard directly under the chin. His head jerked backwards uncomfortably and I gave a wince of pain as my knuckles split open.

"You little bitch!" he growled in anger, coming at me again. My response was thumping his hard on the nose and taking a second to admire the nice fountain of blood that started streaming from it before dashing into the house. I ran up the stairs and towards my room, planning on getting ready and legging it within the next few minutes before Hackett caught up with me. However, I was not prepared for the sight that would greet me when I burst into my room.

"Cruggy!" Jack looked me up and down, taking his feet off the desk he had been sitting at, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

I only froze for a second before jumping back into action and pulling my clothes and effects from their hiding spot from under the bed.

"Don't I get a warmer welcome after all this time and effort put into rescuing the dear damsel?"

"No time" I puffed from behind the dressing screen, struggling to get out of that awful dress and into my proper clothing, "We have to get away from here"

"Exactly what I was about to suggest," Jack said smoothly, "Hence me being here. But why the hurry?"

"You'll see in a minute" I stumbled from behind the screen, kicking the dress of from around my ankles and pulling on my boots and looked up sharply as a loud thumping and Hackett's angry voice appeared at my door, "Oh shit!"

"You appear to have upset someone Crugg" Jack observed as I attached my weapons to my belt, including Jack's mysterious compass, and tugged the ruby over my head.

"Well spotted" I glanced around the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything but I seemed all set and ready.

The door rattled again, "Get out here you little bitch! I'm not finished with you."

Jack flinched, "Time to go? Right, follow me" He headed for the balcony again and I followed, but not before the door burst open to reveal Hackett standing there waving a shotgun.

"Oh" Jack said, "Good evening"

Hackett squinted at the two of us, looking very confused before letting out a roar like a wounded animal and pointed the shotgun directly at Jack, "Steal my girl, will you lad?"

"Hardly" Jack murmured, putting his hands in the air, "Shall we not consider this for a minute Mr-"

Hackett cocked and aimed the gun at Jack's head. Although he was drunk he could still have killed him. I had had enough of this and drew my pistol and fired at shot directly into the drunkards kneecap. Hackett howled in pain and fell backwards, firing a shot into the ceiling and making the furniture shake.

Jack looked at me and grinned, "Finally!"

"Finally what?"

"You finally did something for someone else! And more importantly it was me!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I see?"

"This does happen to be the fifth time I've saved your hide after all"

"Don't count this one, we're not out yet. Now let's go."

We turned towards the balcony when we were stopped again. This time by my sister's shrill voice echoing through the room, "Marion! What do you think you are doing?"

On turning I saw her standing there in all her holy night dress glory, Hannah in tow and from the shouts in the hall I could tell that the Meredith's would soon follow. I shut my eyes and groaned inwardly, "Mary. Go back to bed please"

"Get over here this instant! Was it you who fired that shot? Oh my! Did you shoot this man?" She rambled, she then spied Jack, "You!"

"Me!" Jack grinned back, pointing at himself.

"Marion, you're going to get yourself hung!" Mary shouted, "Get yourself over here"

"I'd rather be hung than stay here" I snapped back.

Meredith's flustered head then appeared, "What the bloody hell is going on? Hackett, what are you doing down there?"

Hackett just groaned in response. Mary stepped over him towards me and I automatically pointed my pistol at her, "Not another step"

"Marion, how dare you? What would father say if-?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh stop going on about father, will you? He's long dead. And to be honest he'd probably tell me well done for getting this far without dying for strangling you during one of your wretched sermons. I'm not coming back to England with you. I'm just not going to let you. So. Shut. Up."

There was a pause then Mary said quietly, "This life will damn you. Both of you."

Jack gave a little cough to tell me to hurry and I glared at her, "I do hope so, I really do."

Without a second glance, Jack and I had scrambled up onto the balcony ledge, he grabbed my wrist and we jumped down into the shrubbery below. We scrambled out hastily as Meredith had begun to shout for his men to go after us. Looking around I could see dots of light moving about the property and dogs barking in the distance.

"This way!" Jack told me, indicating for me to crouch down and follow him around the edge of the house. I guessed that he was heading to the back of the house so that we could head for the undergrowth and make our way towards the ocean. I was beginning to get excited about the idea of heading back out to see and I was so absorbed in the thought I didn't noticed that Jack had stopped and bumped into him.

"Shh!" he glanced around at me, "Hold very still"

Pressing our backs against the wall, I held my breath and watched as two men with rather large dogs walked past, thankfully looking in the other direction. I wrinkled my nose and shuddered. I hate dogs. I found them slobbery, stupid and quite frightening at times.

The second they were gone, we set off again, crawling through the bushes and trying to keep our heads down. Eventually we reached the back of the garden where it was surprisingly quiet.

"We'll have to climb over the wall" I said taking a step forward but Jack stopped me.

"Hold on, just don't go bounding about the place like a jack-rabbit. Let's not be so hasty" he told me, "When there is an open gate right there"

"But it'd be so obvious if we left through the back"

"Exactly" he replied and began to stride through the open part of the garden. I scampered after him, once again trying to work out what he was playing at. But he was right; when we got there, the yard was clear and all that was left now was to pass the plantation site and straight into the jungle that opened out to the docks. As long as we kept quiet, we were going to make it. I was almost free again.

We were halfway through the cluster of huts when I stopped. What about _them_?

"What are you-? Ah." Jack understood and opened his mouth to try and reason with me, but I was there first.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" I said quietly.

"No. Not today" he agreed, giving my arm a tug to hurry me along but then it was his turn to freeze. Watching us from each window was half a dozen shining white eyes.

"Oh dear"

They regarded Jack for a while before all focus went on me. I gulped, they recognised me as the one that killed their friend. Jack put a ringed finger to his lips and made a soft "shhh" noise at them.

There was a pause, then, "Escape! Escape! They escape!"

Then rest began to join in, making such a racket that within seconds the site was surrounded by the men and their dogs. Everyone stood tense for a second. The men shifted their weight. I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword. Jack sniffed and the dogs growled and struggled against their bounds. And before you could say, "bloody pirates" we had shot off towards that undergrowth, men and dogs hot on our heels.

Everything seemed to switch from fast action to slow and then back again. I could only hear my pulse in my temple and the pounding of feet on the earth and the only thing I could concentrate on was keeping up with Jack. I dared look back and saw only dogs chasing us now, their foul, yellow teeth glinting in the moon light. The horrid things were chasing to kill. I turned back just in time to see Jack trip and fall on top of something and not being able to stop myself I collapsed on top of him.

We both scrambled to stand and Jack grimaced as he saw what he had tripped over. He nudged the body with his foot, but we had no time to inspect it as the rabid animals had now stopped a few feet away and were watching us, top lips pulled back and crouched down. Seven of them and they had us surrounded. I glanced at Jack who had drawn his sword and I realised that we could no longer avoid a fight.

_Another cliff hanger! What am I like? Review please!_


	31. Chapter 31

Approximately three minutes later, Jack and I were…..cowering's such a harsh word…plotting our escape at the top of a palm tree after succeeding in killing only two of the dogs and just angering the rest.

"What now?" I said.

"Why are you asking me? I think I've done pretty bloody well to get us this far, don't you?" Jack sounded unusually annoyed, "It's your turn. And think fast because it's only a matter of time before _they_ catch up."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" I looked around desperately, trying to think of something. Anything. A light sea breeze rustled the leaves of the tree and the others around it. I then had a thought.

"We'll have to jump trees" Jack looked at me, "Palms are flexible aren't they?"

"Aye-"

"Well then…." I said, trying to find my footing and getting ready to jump.

Jack looked down at the dogs, "It's better than nothing."

Without a second thought, I flung myself clumsily at the closest tree. My stomach jolted as I began to fall through the air but I reached out and grabbed a fistful of leaves and pulled myself up. The dogs were still crowding around Jack. I looked at him and gestured for him to follow. His jump was more graceful than my own, but when I pulled him up beside me, we quickly realised that it wasn't strong enough to hold our weight and began to swing dangerously from side to side. I gripped Jack's forearm as I nearly fell.

He looked at me incredulously, "Well, don't just stand there with two arms the one length. Get a move on!"

I shut my eyes and leapt again, my bravery being replaced by fear as the wind began to build in strength. I glanced down and realised that the wind had one good point; as the wind grew the dogs became more confused as each tree rattled and shook around them and not knowing which one to go for.

I kept going, every so often looking back to make sure that Jack was still following. At one point, I looked and realised with a jolt of panic that he wasn't there. I froze and gazed around, trying to spot him, worried that he had fallen or gotten caught as the distant glow of torches grew ever closer. I was out of breath, sweating badly and my hands were cut and grazed from grabbing at the sharp edges of the leaves. The tree swung softly from side to side as I perched there like a monkey. Then I heard it.

"_Crugg. Crrruuuuggg!_", came a loud whisper, "_Over here!_"

I swung around and was startled to find that Jack had somehow managed to get ahead of me.

"_Why have you stopped_?" he asked.

"_How did you get all the way over there_?"

"_You were going the wrong way so I decided to take charge_"

I frowned, "_What way is the-?_"

"_No time for stupid questions. Just keep going_" And he was off again. I followed, knowing that we'd eventually run out of trees and have to make do with open ground, something I wasn't looking forward to.

I was right, within a matter of minutes we were scampering across a dock covered in sugar sacks and pieces of machinery used for the boats. I dared look around and sure enough the men and their dogs were catching up. We had to get of the island then and there if we had any hope of escaping.

On turning a sharp corner, Jack stopped and pulled me beneath the steps that led down to the beach, "This way"

"But Jack," I protested, "They've got dogs, they'll smell us"

"Hmmm" he said thoughtfully, sniffing the air before grinning, "Ahhhh! Not with this they won't."

He pointed to one of the large plants that had been growing out of the harbour construction and pushed me towards it, "Stanhope orchid. Take a big enough whiff and it could knock a grown man out for hours."

True enough, I gagged as I got closer to it and held my breath. The smell was overpoweringly sweet with a hint of something sour about it. By this point I could hear that our trackers were just around the corner, Jack did too and pressed us both into the small slot beneath the steps and this orchid. I tried not to think about the rather compromising position we were in and shut my eyes, hoping we wouldn't be seen.

I really should have been thinking of nothing but not getting caught but I couldn't help but notice how Jack had his hand supporting my back or how he had his body pressed right against my own. I daren't look at him in fear of embarrassing myself. Just then, the rumble of footsteps and the glint of torchlight passed overhead.

"Can you smell 'em lads?" one addressed the animals in a low excitable tone. I heard the dogs sniff about and their loud breathing grow ever closer.

"Are they down there?" I glanced up at Jack fearfully, who was keeping perfectly still and only his eyes darting about. I could almost see his mind whirring and ticking as he thought his way out of the situation.

"No." Another voice said, "It's probably that plant. Keep 'em away or they'll be out cold. They must have headed into town, c'mon"

I breathed a large sigh of relief as the voices disappeared into the distance. Jack had stepped away from me quickly as though he didn't want to touch me anymore than he had to. "Now what?" I asked.

"Now" he began to swagger along the beach in the direction that we came, "We make a swift and silent getaway"

I followed, feeling a bit safer as the cock-sure tone had returned to his voice. This bit was planned out, or so I hoped. Sure enough, after a minutes' walk, Jack stopped and approached a decent sized fishing boat tied up at the end of the harbour.

"It's a bit big, isn't it?" I'd been expecting a dingy at the very most.

Jack seemed to be able to read my thoughts, "You didn't think we were going to be able to make it all the way back to Tortuga in just a dingy, did you?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything smart to say, so I just stood there, my mouth opening and closing like a beached guppy. Jack was working at loosening the mooring line, when he stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder at me, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"…..Nothig?"

"Exactly" he took in a long breath as though I was a difficult infant, "And what should you be doing?"

"Helping" I said slowly, feeling stupid.

He turned away and continued on what he was doing. I stepped up and began to push her into the water.

"You were getting far too used to being a lady, methinks" Jack quipped.

I gave a snort, "Hardly. I've missed the work, and the sea."

"And the money." Jack added.

"_And you"_ I thought.

A short while later we were away and free. We set our course for Tortuga and Jack went below deck and returned with two bottles of rum.

He reached out to me with one but pulled away as I went to grab it, "Ah, ah! I believe you have something of mine."

I grinned and pulled the ruby from around my neck and reached it to him. He continued to look at me with his wonderful eyes, not fazed.

I sighed and pulled the compass from my belt and reluctantly handed it over in exchange for the rum, "I rather liked it too"

Jack snapped it open and shut and looked at me, "You mean, you know what it is for?"

"Well no, but…..I just liked it. The way it moved around. It was different."

He chuckled, "My compass is very different. Unique actually."

"You have to explain it now, you can't just leave me at that" I told him.

He grinned, "Oh I don't know…."

"You're simply dying to brag to someone! Come on!"

He took a swig of rum, "My compass will point you in the direction of your hearts deepest and darkest desire. All you have to do is open it"

"You're pissing me about!" I exclaimed.

"I am not pissing you about." He handed it back to me, "Try it."

I set down my rum and snapped it open, a grin on my face which soon fell when I saw what it was pointing at. I snapped it shut again."

Jack stared at me, "Well?"

"Ah" I looked around desperately, before picking up the bottle on my right, "It pointed to my rum…yes."

He stuck the compass in his belt, "Ah, the simple pleasures are the best."

"Yes, um, how long will it take to get to Tortuga?"

"Well," he waltzed over to the railings, "If the weather holds up, I'd say, around three days."

I gulped. Three days, alone, on a boat, with rum, in the middle of the ocean with Jack Sparrow. My hearts desire. Anything could happen.

_A bit shorter this time, but PLEASE review! They really spur me on to write._


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a day, and not very much had happened. Well, nothing of significance anyway. The weather had been reasonable as Jack had predicted, so there were no vicious storms for us to battle together and for me, the helpless maiden to get washed overboard and Jacking having to rip his coat and tunic off and dive in and save me. No terrifying sea monsters that would try and take me to its watery lair and the only solution being Jack having to rip his coat and tunic off and dive in and save me. No, up until then we had shared some dry biscuits and beef, topped up with rum whilst arguing over who had made the most cunning escape to date and then discussing who would get it easier in a court of law.

"You would defiantly be acquitted before I would" he told me.

"Why?"

"Because you are a woman. You can either claim to be with child or use your feminine charms on the council"

I snorted, "You're first mistake is mentioning me and the word "feminine charms" in the same sentence. I spend so much time trying to convince people that I'm a man, when it comes to actually telling the truth no-one believes me."

"Then I will step forward to defend fair lady!" Jack put on a gallant tone, "And propose an examination to prove them otherwise."

I nearly choked on my rum, "They will do no such thing!"

"I'll volunteer then" he smirked.

I gave him a sharp nudge on the arm, "Rude man. I may not have a lot, but I'll keep my dignity."

Jack smirked, then, "What about my situation in a court of law? What do you propose?"

"I propose!" I said loudly, "That you would have no need for a defence."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"For you are Jack Sp- _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And therefore far too cunning to ever end up in a court of law in the first place."

He looked rather surprised at my compliment, and then stuck his chin in the air saying rather smugly, "'Tis rather true."

There was a pause and Jack looked at me, his wonderful eyes making direct contact with mine. I gave a little smile and looked away.

I suddenly felt awkward and stuffed the rest of the biscuits into my mouth and therefore adding to my discomfort as Jack had to thump me on the back to stop me from choking.

So that had happened and I shot a seagull down from the mast around noon as it looked as though it was thinking about doing a poo on me.

On the second day the heat was unbearable. Jack was coping a lot better than myself, strutting around the boat pretending to check sails and the like. I think the boredom was getting to him more than anything. The fishing boat wasn#t a complicated thing to sail and, apart from checking his bearings every so often, there wasn't a lot for Jack to do.

By late-afternoon, after arguing over who's turn it was to carry another heavy crate of empty rum bottles below deck (Jack won), I was lying in the shade when Jack gave me a sharp nudge with his foot.

I squinted up at him, "What?"

"I'm bored"

"Check the mast tackle"

"Done it"

"Have a sleep"

He swigged from the bottle he was holding, "I don't want to"

"Eat something then"

"No"

"Well, what do you want to do?" I sat up and looked at him, slightly irritated now.

He sat down beside me and looked thoughtful, "I want you to entertain me"

"By doing what?"

"I don't know. I just know I want to be entertained, you're the only other soul on this ship. So, entertain me."

I sighed and tried to think, "Right, well you said you got this boat from a fisherman who 'dabbled', correct?"

"Aye, he took and sold anything and everything he could get his greasy little mitts on"

"Did you give him time to clean the place?"

"Of course I didn't"

"Well, why do we have a look around to see if there's anything of value about?"

"Done it"

"Oh." I had thought it was a rather good idea, "Find anything?"

"Nothing" he glanced away.

"I say you're lying sir"

"I am not!" he looked affronted, "I say I found nothing. Nothing of interest to you anyway"

"Ah ha!" I stood ready to go below deck, but a mixture of heat and exhaustion hit me and I sat back down again.

Jack chuckled, "There now. I feel much more entertained."

I crossed my arms in a huff, "I'm glad"

I could feel his eyes on me but I daren't look at him. I tried to think of something to say before I became even more uncomfortable, but Jack was there first.

"You don't have any idea to what date it is, do you?"

"2nd April" I said automatically.

"How do you know that?"

"I would have been forced to take Holy Communion today as it is the first Sunday in the month" I let off a breath, and then froze, "Hold on"

"What?"

"It's my birthday"

He smirked and said as though he was talking to a small child, "Aw, congratulations son. And how old are you?"

"29….Christ I'm old" I touched my weathered face, "I'm sure I look older."

"A life at sea tends to take its toll on one's appearance." Jack told me, "But you shouldn't worry, you still have a few years left. It's your eyes, y'see."

"What about my eyes?" I looked at him strangely, wondering what he was getting at now.

"There's something about them that makes you look…" he waved his hand in the air as though he was trying to grab the word from thin air, "….. youthful in an odd way."

"Thank you, I think"

"Don't mention it" he stood, "Now I think a birthday is more than enough cause for celebration. Fetch us a fresh crate of rum Cruggy"

We did a toast just as the sun was setting which was rather nice. I hadn't celebrated my birthday in over 9 years. I'd always note the date at some point and realise I'd just missed it or that it was coming and forget about it.

"To Crugg! My she have many years of good honest pirating and sexual misadventure to come!" Jack held his bottle out to me and we clinked and swigged in my honour. We continued swigging for many hours after that, swapping stories and generally enjoying ourselves, which was a decent change. I tried to forget that I was falling hard and fast for this man, but it was so difficult. Especially when the lamplight caught his dark eyes or how he would laugh at certain points or every so often lightly touch my arm when he was telling me a particularly exciting story.

He did it again as dawn approached, "Oh, I almost forgot!" he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out something I was not expecting.

"For you, m'lady" he handed me a beautiful fob watch. I inspected it closely. It was heavy, made of silver no doubt, with an engraving of the Virgin Mary surrounded by angles on the back. It's long chain had a sixpence with our Kings head on it and on opening it I saw its hands ticking around the roman numerals perfectly. What caught me the most was the crude engraving of the words, "Property of Miss Crugg" on the inside case.

"I was fibbing when I said there was nothing of interest to you below deck" Jack said.

"Oh Jack. You didn't have to"

"I know. But everyone deserves something shiny on their birthday." He told me with a grin.

"Oh Jack" I said again, running my thumb over the engraving before tucking it safely into the inside pocket of my tunic. I then did something rather out of character, shocking both myself and Jack. I flung my arms around his neck in a tight embrace, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Now love, let's not get carried away…" his voice was muffled by my hair.

I stepped back, "Sorry. I'm really grateful is all."

I went below deck, just as dawn broke, promising myself that I would make my last day on this boat with Jack count.

_Sorry for the slow updates! Life's been getting in the way a bit and I haven't been too well recently, but I'll never abandon this story – I love it too much! Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review!_


	33. Chapter 33

Day Three. Jour Trois. Goirno Tre. Tag Drei. My last chance.

"So" Jack yawned, "What was the idea of going back to Tortuga? Why the town of debauchery, filth and all things wonderful?"

He had me there. I had always had my mind fixed on Tortuga, and now thinking about it, I had no idea why, "That's a very good question." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "You mean you don't know? Madame "I Always Have a Plan Jack"?"

I snorted a laugh, "I may just see what happens. Enjoy myself for a change."

"Why not?" Jack bit into an apple, "Take the time to enjoy the fruits of Tortuga. You left there a stuffy do-gooder, return as an experienced rascal. You could even see if your bar-hand friend is still about" he winked then.

I felt my neck flush hot, "I'd forgotten all about whatshisname….Paul? Peter?...Yes, Peter."

"Of course that geezer is no use to you now" Jack sat back.

"And why ever not?"

"Well, for one, you are above anything as boring as 'settling down'" he shuddered at the thought, "And two, everyone knows that your infatuated with me."

I snorted in shock, "I am not!"

"Of course you are! Everyone is, men and women alike"

I relaxed slightly, he was just being his usual arrogant self. He didn't have me worked out…..or so I hoped.

"So," Jack started, "I have a little question for you"

"Yes?"

He shifted his weight, he was more tense now, "Ever since that night, have you seen or heard anything about her?"

"Who?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "The Pearl. My ship"

"Ah," I tried to think, " Haven't seen anything. Heard a few tales here and there."

"What like?" Jack looked really eager.

"Nothing believable, I mean-"

"Just tell me."

Jack wasn't going to let it go, "Well, I've heard she's cursed. Crewed by death. I don't know if Barbossa still has her, but the captain is said to be the devil himself. Attacking ships with no survivors. Stupid things."

"Believe you and me," he was grinning again, "Those stories aren't as stupid as you think."

I looked at him strangely, "You must be joking. Are you actually going after that ship?"

"Oddly enough I couldn't be more serious" he replied, "It is my ship after all. I have every right to go after it."

"But it's not really _your_ ship anymore, is it? You got mutinied upon. It's Barbossas now, whether you like it or not" I said without thinking.

Jack frowned, "It is _my_ ship. It has always been _my_ ship and always will be _my_ ship. Savvy?"

"Capiche" I replied, annoyed at myself for annoying him. I wasn't getting anywhere at this rate.

After a long pause, I asked, "How long till we get to Tortuga?"

"Another couple of hours I'd say"

I chewed at a hangnail; I was running out of time and fast. I couldn't concentrate with Jack there, he was a distraction and I need to think of something, "I'll be back in a minute" I told him and dashed off below deck.

I breathed in the sour, musty odour and lit one of the oil lanterns that hung from a nail on the wall. I began to pace up and down, ever so often stopping to swig from a bottle of port that I found knocking about the floor. I paused as I caught my reflection in a cracked mirror that was propped up against an old trunk. I crouched down and stared at myself whilst taking another swing of drink and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, noting how the watch chain that sat on my stomach glinted in the light. I pulled my headband off and tried to do something with my hair, first plaiting it then brushing it with my fingers, trying to rid it of tats. I went to the barrel of water in the corner and dunked my head in it, giving my face a good rub and trying to clean my hair a bit. I threw my head back, sending a little rainstorm around my shoulders. I twisted strands of it around my fingers, trying to make it curl but eventually wrapped my headband back around it. I studied my face in the mirror again, annoyed that I was not in possession of my make-up. I ran my hand along the edge of the mirror, collecting a dark soot on my finger tips and then rubbed it over my eyelids, I managed to convince myself that I looked smoky and seductive, but in reality I probably looked as though I had some wasting disease, my eyes sinking back into my skull.

"Don't tell me you're getting vain, Cruggy", came a voice from behind me, "It doesn't suit you."

"I said I'd be back in a minute" I grunted, still studying myself in the mirror.

"You did" Jack sauntered over towards me, "But that was twenty minutes ago. And when the captains only company disappears below deck and leaves him standing about with nothing but fresh air to talk to, that captain becomes more than a little bored, savvy?"

"Right. Sorry" I could feel myself getting nervous at the thought of approaching him now. I was going to make a mess of it some way or another.

I turned around and looked at him; he was watching me with a look of amusement. I held the port out to him, "Want some?"

"I prefer rum, but why not?" he took the bottle from me and I made sure that my hand brushed against his own. He paused for a second and looked at me before taking a swig. He knew what I was up to; he had me worked out in a heartbeat. Jack always would.

"Jack, I-"

He dropped the bottle to the floor with a loud clunk and stepped forward, backing me up against the wall. My heart was beating so loudly I thought it might burst out of my chest.

"So" he said lightly, pinning my hands above my head, "Oh don't looked so shocked, Cruggy. It was bound to happen, three days alone together. It wouldn't have counted for anything at all if one hadn't made a motion to the other at some point"

He wasn't grinning at me anymore. Although it had never been directed at me, I knew this facial expression all too well. It was one he used when talking to beautiful women, when he teased my sister but this had something else mixed in that I couldn't quite work out.

It felt like some wild dream. Jack had pressed his body right up against me, his breath tickling my face. I exhaled slowly, unable to believe what was actually happening.

My face was flushing hot but I could feel a shiver go up my spine at the same time as he ran his hands down my arms, one continuing down to my waist while the other stroked my face. One corner of his mouth twitched as he ran his slender fingers over my eyelids, nose, scarred cheeks and finally my lips.

"I know what you're thinking, Marion, and the answer is no" he whispered.

I glanced up, confused, and stared straight into his beautiful eyes, "Beg your pardon?"

"C'mon, underneath it all you're a clever girl. If it was going to happen, it would have happened by now."

I raised my eyebrows, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He was Jack Sparrow, if he had wanted me at all, he would have had me by now. I went to say something but he continued.

"And don't go saying 'Is it because I'm so unfortunate looking Jack? Is it because I'm so repulsive?'" Jack did a crude imitation of my voice, "It is neither of those things. Did you ever think that it is maybe because I have the tiniest grain of respect for you? And I don't want that lost. Savvy?"

"Yes, but-"

"And, yes, I will forget this just as you will forget any of these…..ugh…_stirrings_, you may have had for me." Only then did he finally let go of me.

I just stood there, limp and not knowing what to say. Strangely enough I didn't feel embarrassed, just deflated and suddenly a bit tired.

Jack flicked me under the chin, "Cheer up Crugg, we're nearly in Tortuga. No room for frowning there." He picked up the bottle of port and went back up the stairs.

I could sense the sudden feelings of a mood swing come over me and before I could stop myself, I had picked up a large bed warming pan that sat in the corner and hurled it across the room. I felt much better until I realised I had hit the oil lantern mid-hurl and it had smashed, starting a small fire in the corner, which was quickly catching onto nearly everything in the room.

"Ah shit" I muttered, it would only be a matter of time before it caught onto the drink and gunpowder in the opposite corner. I grabbed my effects and dashed above deck to find Jack, who was standing at the bow watching the glow of Tortuga come into view.

"Jack!" I shouted, breathless.

He spun around, "What?"

I pointed behind me, "I've, um…well you see, I didn't mean to but-"

"Do I smell burning?" he sniffed the air suspiciously.

"Ah, yes well, I appear to have had a little accident and have set the boat on fire" I mumbled the last bit.

His face fell, "Oh bugger"

"I have also noted the sizable amount of gunpowder and alcohol that sits under there. That could cause some problems."

"It could" he eyed the smoked and orangey glow that was appearing below the rafters, "I suggest we abandon ship as soon as we can."

"Aye" I agreed, heading quickly for the bow, "Let's go"

"Wait!" he patted his head, "Me hat!"

Jack looked around wildly before spotting it at the helm, "There!" he dashed towards it.

"No Jack! You'll never make it!" I yelled after him, "Leave the thing!"

"Never!" he skipped up the steps and grabbed the tri-corn, pulling it triumphantly onto his head and running back towards me, the floor splintering at each step he took as the fire spread.

"C'mon!" he grabbed my wrist and we both jumped as far as we could into the black water below us. The water rushed and roared around me, the salt stinging my eyes, but I couldn't relax. I swam as fast as I could away from the boat, Jack beside me.

"Get down!" he gasped, pulling me under the water just as she exploded in front of us. I held my breath as the impact pushed us around, bit of debris flying everywhere.

We both came back up for air and watched as she went down to the bottom, "Well done Crugg" Jack said with a slight chuckle.

I sighed, well, I had definitely made the last day count, no matter how big a disaster it was.

_Another chapter up! Sorry for the delay, been very busy recently, but I won't abandon this story, don't worry. Loads of reviews please! x_


	34. Chapter 34

That little incident was close to a year ago and oh how my life changed in that small space of time. It's hard to decide where to start but I suppose the beginning is as good a place as any.

After an exhausting twenty minute swim into the port, Jack and I strode ashore as though it were perfectly normal to have your ship blow up then head for the nearest tavern soaking wet. Jack got us seats near the massive fireplace that lit and warmed the place and ordered us two rums so we could warm up and dry off.

"You certainly don't do things by half's, do you Cruggy?" he sat down heavily in the chair opposite me.

"I certainly don't" I began gulping down my rum as fast as I could, "I could say the same thing about you sir"

"You could, but it really doesn't need saying" Jack was eyeing something or someone over my shoulder with great interest. I looked around and spied a young man with a wide brimmed hat and dark skin which was currently flushing due to the fact that they were yelling rather angrily at some poor sod who appeared to have walked into him by accident.

"I'll be right back" Jack stood, adjusting his hat and swaggered off towards the angry gentleman, putting his arm around their shoulders and leading him out of the tavern, whispering in his the all the time.

I snorted, "Famous last words" I mumbled, draining my tankard. He wasn't coming back.

I sat in that same spot for the rest of the night, drinking and drinking, trying to work out what I was going to do with myself now I was here before latching onto another lonesome chap who was just as blootered as I was and convincing him to by me a drink.

"What is the point? I mean seriously…" I took another glug of rum, "What is the point in being alive?"

"I've been asking myself that very question for the past six years!"

I pointed at him, "I can beat that. Ten. Ten years I've been like this" I gestured to myself, "And for what? Hmmmm? What exactly?"

My question was never answered because this lonesome chap decided that we should continue our conversation in one of the rooms upstairs. I am not sure whether he was so drunk that he did not care who or what he shagged or if he had worked out I was female, either way, he breathed a sigh of relief when the time came to remove my britches.

And so I stayed in Tortuga, drinking, gambling, fighting, thieving and shagging. I discovered that if I did not drink constantly I sobered up rather quickly, resulting in dizziness and nausea so I drank as much as I could, when I could. The gambling and fighting part was all in good sport. I would often join in card or dice games and although I was a fair enough card player, it was expected of you to cheat resulting in being caught leading to a fist fight outside said tavern. Sometimes I would join in sometimes I would just watch and place bets. I was quick enough never to gain any serious injuries such as broken bones but I had my fair share of black eyes, burst lips and split knuckles. The thieving bit only really happened when I was desperate for money as Tortuga was hardly a place where people frequently paid for their drinks and other wares but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures when you needed so much to join a card game or I was just spitting feathers then it was easy enough to nick a purse or casually saunter onto a small business trading boat and saunter off again with a bundle of cotton, bag of grain or the odd time a disgruntled goat.

The shagging, surprisingly, was a slightly more complicated matter and this annoyed me. It was no longer a matter of thoughtless sex in an alley or the room above The Hags Knee that I claimed as my own and threatened to break anyone who said otherwise. Well, it was still a matter of thoughtless sex, but it began to affect me mentally. Not one to brag, but I discovered that my story had been widely told, making me quite famous and when word got about that I was actually in Tortuga, well the men were practically lining up to have a go. After all, I was a bit legendary and therefore mysterious which made _everyone _curious.

The thing was, after the deed was done, I would lie there while he slept, staring out of the grimy window at the sky sobering up feeling rather stupid, sad and a little bit empty, but I couldn't work out why. This was quickly replaced by a sense of achievement and the need of get whoever it was out of my room. It was my private place, so as far as I was concerned he could piss off.

Another annoying side of things was that it began to affect me physically too. My health was deteriorating as my tanned skin had a sickly yellow tinge and any injury took ages to heal as though my body was weakening.

The most concerning thing was when I stop bleeding and began to vomit in the mornings. My stomach began to swell slightly also, looking very prominent against my skinny frame. I believed that I was just suffering from a stomach illness but I must have known what it really was, deep, deep down. I tried to ignore it and carry on as usual but one night it would have a bigger impact on events than I could have imagined.

"You can't deny this defeat any longer!" I grinned across the table at a very red-in-the-face Puerto Rican, "Your games up Antony" I pulled my winnings across the table towards me.

"No! You lie! Lies!" His moustache bristled and flecks of spit appeared at his lips in fury, his speech slurring due to his heavy alcohol consumption. It was a bit disgusting, be so drunk you didn't know what you were doing. I liked being drunk, but I never got so drunk I wasn't in control. You needed to stay sharp in a town like Tortuga.

Of course I had won by cheating, "I know, but this was a game of lies, not who was the more skilled card player and you sir, quite frankly are terrible at cheating! Either way, I am the better man." I pulled the money and jewellery into my satchel. Not wanting to waste any more time with this fool, I left, hoping to spend my wares on a good meal, or maybe some rum.

I was only a short way towards a different tavern when I hear someone yell a warning behind me followed by a heavily accented cry of, "Bitch!"

I spun around and saw this Antony charging towards me, his sword drawn, ready to fight. I sighed, irritated, I felt far too tired to engage with this man, but it needed to be done. I flung my satchel to one side and drew my cutlass. Already a crowed as forming and they had made a tight circle just as metal clashed.

I had to give him the credit; he was putting up a fair fight. My sword skills had improved, but I still wasn't great at it so I struggled, just managing to keep up with him. It went on for a good while, and people cheered and placed bets, but I began to get sick of this and tried to think of a way to end it. I parried hard against him and seeing him falter, hit him hard across the face with my grip and kicked his cutlass out of his hand. I gave a snort of triumph and a few people cheered for me. I turned to recognise my audience, grinning and threw my hands up in the air, giving a slight theatrical bow and provoking some laughter, I turned back just in time for Antony to jump on me, knocking me backwards. I went to punch him again, but froze as I felt a strange sensation in my stomach and something warm trickle down my front. Antony stepped back, looking pleased with himself, madness glinting in his eyes.

Swaying on my feet, my face frozen in shock, I glanced down, seeing a small, gilded handled dagger sticking out from my belly. That's when the pain came.

"She's been stabbed" someone muttered, but many were losing interest and where walking away, only a few stayed.

I looked up at Antony, clutching my stomach, "Well done mate…you've killed me…."

His face looked blank as one of his cronies pulled him away. I spat on the ground in disgust and felt my knees buckle but someone caught me just before I hit the ground. I looked up at them, my vision beginning to blur, just about catching a strong jaw and a shock of red hair before I let darkness surround me.

Was I dead? It was hard to tell. It was certainly very warm and cosy. I could hear movement behind me and someone shuffling about along with a fire crackling. I finally opened one bleary eye to find that I was in a large kitchen lying on a scrubbed wooden table with a heavy travelling cloak thrown over me. Something delicious smelling bubbled away over the heat and various pots and pans glowed coppery in the light.

I tried to sit up but a sudden pain shot up through me from my stomach, making me cry out and lie back down again.

"Oh goodness" a feminine voice said from behind me and a small woman moved to my side, "Don't try to move dear. Here" She gently moved me to lie back down and stuffed a small bundle of leaves in my mouth and making me chew, telling me it was for the pain. Sure enough the pain in my stomach was reduced to a dull throbbing. This woman continued to fuss, fetching me water and tucking the cloak in around me. I just stared; too overwhelmed by her to stay anything or argue when she scolded me for trying to move. I watched her instead. She must have been in her early twenties, her pale skin smooth and clear, flushed pink from the heat in the kitchen. She had pale blue eyes that held a matronly, but firm gaze and her soft blonde curls poked out from her cap which she often brushed away with the back of her hand while she worked. She was plump, but not fat with muscular arms that worked away as she stirred the pot or turned the mangle. What struck me most about her, however, that she was working as hard as any man whilst being very heavily pregnant.

My brain began to slowly click into gear and I started asking questions, "Emm…who are you? And where am I? What on earth happened?"

She stopped and gave me a sympathetic look, "Oh poor dear. You must be so confused. My name is Annabel, I'm Peter's wife"

"Peter? Peter who?"

Annabel looked confused, "He said he knew you…"

Just then a man entered the room, he was older then Annabel with red hair and a face that I recognised, "You!" It was Peter, _my_ Peter from all those years ago.

"How are you feeling Crugg?" he asked eagerly, glancing up at his wife.

"Tired" I replied, glad I was finally getting some answers. I must be in the living quarters of his tavern, assuming Peter Senior had passed on, "What happened?"

"You were stabbed in a fight" Annabel said, "Thank God Peter was about; he was able to get you back here. I operated and stitched you up."

"She's a talented woman, my wife" Peter looked at her fondly

I was getting a bit sick of all this loveliness, I wrinkled my nose then stopped, "Hold on, operated?"

They looked at one another awkwardly. I grunted in annoyance as I didn't like being treated like a child, especially as I was older than both of them, "What?"

"Did you not know?" Annabel said softy, "You are…..were with child"

I frowned and swallowed hard, "I was what?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said" I began to feel sick, I pulled back the cloak and wrenched up my shirt revealing a heavy amount of bandaging around my stomach. I peeled it back slightly and looked, horrified to see a scar clogged up with stitches around six inches long running diagonally to my bellybutton.

"I'm so sorry-" Peter began but he never got to finished as I stuck my head over the side of the bench and was violently sick on the floor.

_Weirdly enjoyed writing this chapter, probably because Crugg has been allowed to do her own thing for a while. I know that's a bit of a sad note to leave things on, but we have to remember life was brutal in the 18__th__ Century, hopefully thing s will start looking up for her soon. Please let me know what you think!_


	35. Chapter 35

_My care is like my shadow_

_Laid bare beneath the sun_

_It follows me at all times_

_And flies when I pursue it_

_I freeze and yet am always burned_

_Since from myself again I turn_

_I love and yet am forced to hate_

_I seem stark mute; inside I prate_

_Some gentler love doth ease itself_

_Into my heart and mind_

_For I am soft and made of snow_

_Love, be more cruel or so be kind_

I found this short poem in a book I discovered in Peter and Annabel's house. It was called, _British Greats by Sir Graham Jacoby_, a pompous sounding tit by all means but this poem, supposedly written by Queen Elizabeth all those years ago struck a chord with me. I read it again and again until I knew it off by heart.

I stayed in the tavern for just under a month, spending the first week hidden away from the prying eyes and whispers.

"I heard she died…."

"She stabbed herself…"

"Brought back by witchcraft, after making a deal with the devil 3 years ago in Cuba…."

"Word is she bore a demon…."

Due to Annabel's good food and care I healed surprisingly quickly. She fussed around me something shocking. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she needn't bother, as I wasn't as disturbed by the experience as I should have been, either that or I was ashamed of the fact that I should care more. I wasn't completely unaffected by it. The idea that I had carried someone's child for three months scared me, and that scar on my stomach was a constant reminder of what happened to me and Baby Giacomo. Yes, it was a boy.

Peter tried to speak to me of it one day, when I was sitting alone at the back of the tavern, smoking a clay pipe and watching the tide. The pipe was Annabel's idea, saying the tobacco was good for clearing the head and the lungs.

"Marion Crugg?"

"Hello there" I said not turning around, fascinated by a small dingy trying to make its way out of port without being crushed by a larger fishing boat, the way the poor chap frantically pulled at his rigging was rather comical.

He took this as an invitation to sit down on the wall beside me, "How are you feelin'?"

"Better, tired, but better."

There was a long pause, then, "You have certainly changed since the last time I saw you. Why, I wouldn't have known it was you at all if it hadn't been for the stories about you here in town."

"Good job you did or I would be a goner" I tried to say lightly.

He smiled, "Definitely not the timid little girl you were 10 years ago. Stronger, brash, more dangerous, but still no better with a cutlass" he laughed then.

"Oi!" I gave him a light smack on the arm, "My sword skills have improved greatly since then!"

"One of many skills you have obtained over the years I'm sure" he said, still laughing.

I stopped, "Is that a prod?"

"What?" he then realised, "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that."

"Good"

More silence.

"Do you remember, the last time you saw me you proposed and then forced me to kiss you?"

I screwed up my face in embarrassment, "Only too well"

"You were a sadder person then" he murmured

I tried to keep the mood light, "You were a handsomer one"

"I'm still deemed good-looking!" he half grinned.

Of course I was only pulling his leg. He was older, yes, but it just seemed to make him appear more distinguished, "It's a good job that Annabel looks for more than just brawn."

He grinned, his eyes twinkling at the thought of his wife. That's what love was.

"I'm going to move on soon, maybe get away from Tortuga for a while and do a bit of honest pirating"

"But you're only half rested" Peter frowned.

"And?"

"You're mad!" he exclaimed, "You only end up half killing yourself again"

"Possibly" I shrugged, enjoying the scandal in his voice, "Why should you care so?"

It was his turn to shrug and I grinned. Was there a small part of him that liked me? Possibly just a little bit? Me being a erratic contrast to his long-standing wife. I moved closer and seeing that he didn't shuffle away, I dared to move closer still and trace my finger along the seam of his britches.

"I'll be gone within the week. It'll probably be the last time you see me, for a good while anyway. Do you really want to leave anything unsaid…..or undone?" I whispered in his ear.

He didn't reply, he just turned his face closer to mine. I brushed my lips against his and smiled as his hand brushed my arm and he pressed his lips lightly against mine, only to pull away, "I love my wife and I much as I like you. I don't want to _be_ like you Crugg. I'm not bad."

He stood and patted me on the back before heading back indoors.

"That's me" I called after him, "Sad, mad and bad!"

I gave a shrug before returning to my pipe and boat watching.

When I eventually did emerge from the private quarters of the tavern, I brushed off the rumours with a hard stare and a laugh. I wasn't going to let that destroy me; it would become part of the legend that was Marion Crugg. Annabel and Peter wanted me to stay with them longer, which would have been nice, but I didn't want to outstay my welcome and I had to move on, I had things to do.

Firstly, I made sure to ink that blessed poem onto my skin so I would not forget it. I had it placed on my stomach, just above that scar, another addition to my collection. Before the accident, I also had an octopus tattooed onto my bicep and a busty mermaid up my right calf for no other reason than that she was beautiful.

Secondly I had heard whisperings. Whisperings that Jack Sparrow was once again Captain of the Black Pearl and he was on the move. These were only whisperings mind, so I tried not to take anything I heard too seriously, as I had also heard a rumour that Jack was actually a bearded in lady in disguise.

Of course, the title of rumour was removed, (not the bearded lady part, the other one) when I was sitting outside a tavern with a group of temporary friends having a drink. A young lad came hurrying up, and whispered to one of the men who happened to be his older brother.

The man froze, "Are you sure?" he said sharply.

The boy nodded, "Very sure"

"What's this?" someone else asked.

What he said next made me choke on my rum, "The Black Pearl. She's here!"

_Soooooooooo, this is where Crugg begins to get involved with the story in the films, taking place during the second one where Jack goes to Tortuga to get his "99 souls". I'm not going to insult y'alls intelligence by writing out the whole script of the films, instead I'm just going to write out the bits where it is relevant to Crugg's story. So why don't you all go and have a POTC movie marathon to refresh your memories while I write the next chapter. Sound like a plan?_

_Once again, please review and let me know what you think!_

_P.S. The baby's name is pronounced "Jack-a-mo"- Italian for James or Jack._


	36. Chapter 36

And there he was. Just sitting there, poking away at his compass without a care in the world. Correction, he was poking away at his compass looking as though he did have a care, which annoyed me as Jack Sparrow cared about very little apart from himself and the Pearl. I had heard from my friend earlier that he was looking for a crew and sure enough Joshamee Gibbs was signing people up at a small table near Jack.

I queued, behind some old man and when it came to my turn, I realised he didn't recognise me.

He gave a smile, "So, what makes you think you are worthy to crew the Black Pearl?"

"I don't rightly know sir, but I think I should be let on either way as a happened to save a certain Mr Gibbs backside from 10 years prison many a year ago" I replied

He squinted at me or a second before a smile broke out on his face and I grinned back at him.

"Crugg! It's been a long time. How've you been?"

"Not so bad. Yourself?"

"Ah, can't complain." He shrugged, not giving anything away, "And what brings you about this way?"

"I've heard your recruiting", I glanced at the roster and then at Jack who did look up from his compass, either he hadn't noticed me or was pretending not to, "The standard doesn't seem to be that high either"

Gibbs looked uncomfortable then, "Aye, well, it's nothin' that should be interesting you."

"It's pirating, of course it's going to interest me"

He shifted in his seat and beckoned me closer and I leaned in, "Look, not that I should be sayin' anything. It's only because you did me a favour and now I'm returning it. But if you have any sense at all, you'll turn and walk straight back the door you came in."

I squinted at him, more interested than ever. It sounded exciting and dangerous, exactly what I was looking for, "Right, I'll go. I'll be seeing you then."

He gave me a strange look, "Be seeing you lass."

Gibbs would be seeing me a lot sooner than he thought.

I began to saunter down a deserted back alley towards the docks. The Pearl wouldn't be hard to find, especially if they are setting out on a voyage. I decided to casually walk on as though I belonged there would be the best policy. I gave a little chuckle to myself but froze when I heard footsteps behind me. I froze and looked around, resting my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Cruggy. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

I gave a small smile as Jack swaggered towards me, "Got the Pearl back then?"

"I told you so, didn't I?"

"You certainly did." I studied him as he came into the light, he hadn't changed a bit.

He smirked, "I noticed you are taking interest in joining my crew"

"I _was_, but Gibbs told me otherwise."

"Which has just heightened your interest made you decide to stowaway on my ship."

"Naturally"

He paused and looked me over, his smile fading slightly, "You should get yourself out to sea, would do you the world of good"

I raised an eyebrow. I knew I looked sick but the last thing I expected was for Jack to take a notion of my health. I decided to change the subject.

"So what is this venture that Gibbs kept mum on?"

He grinned again, but something in his eyes told me he was reluctant to share, "…..I'm going after the heart of Davy Jones."

I fought not to laugh, "You know that's just a fairy tale?"

"Hmmm….you'll see"

As if my curiosity couldn't be heightened any further, "When do you set off?"

Jack looked around as though someone could be listening, "Within the hour" he whispered before turning and swaggering back the way he came.

This Elizabeth was certainly a one. Over a day into the voyage and I still hadn't decided if I liked her or not.

At first I thought she was a boy, so when I told her to, "Pick up the slack lad and make yourself useful by scrubbing the deck!" I was rather shocked by the reply.

"I beg your pardon! I am not a 'lad'"

I screwed up my face at her, confused by the upper class accent, "What?"

"I am Elizabeth Sawn, I am here to find my fiancé"

"Oh right, that William bloke?"

"Yes" she said haughtily.

"Well just because you're a woman doesn't mean you can't do any work"

She raised an eyebrow, "You're Marion Crugg aren't you?"

"One and only" I gave a small bow.

"Gibbs told me all about you…"

"…I do hope not"

She smiled slightly then, "You're a friend of Jack's"

"Friends is a funny word to describe us. We go way back though"

She looked out to sea then back at me, "Do you trust him?"

I stopped not knowing what to say, I'd never been asked this before, "I'm not sure, I suppose he's never given me any real reason not too…."

"But…"

"He's odd, there's no telling what he'll do next, like most of us. I'm short, he's a pirate and trust levels can only go so far."

We seemed to get on fine until I looked a few hours later to see her lips inches away from Jack's with a seductive look on her face, with him showing equal interest. I could feel my face grow hot. I thought she was here to find this Turner, not to go gadding after my….well that was the thing; he wasn't my anything…not even my Captain technically, as I never signed the roster.

Either way she was acting like a harlot. I knew I was no better but I never ran around declaring my love for another man, as she had told me about her dearest William oh so many times, I'd never even met the man and I was already sick of him, and then went flirting with the biggest known tart in the Caribbean. And she wasn't even _that_ pretty. Well, no, she was stunning, but certainly not Jacks type – too virginal.

I decided to do some digging around.

"Gibbs?" I crooned to my old friend at the helm. Jack had disappeared to his quarters, a large canister of soil under his arm.

"Aye?" he replied, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"What exactly is the story behind Miss Swan? How does she know Jack?"

He looked thoughtful, "Well she's part of the reason he got the Pearl back I suppose, betrothed to Bootstrap Bill Turners son. She'd make a good pirate but I've said it once and I'll say it again, frightful bad luck to have a woman on board."

I coughed and looked at him.

"Well, you're famous now aren't you? Wouldn't matter if you were half man-half goat."

"Thank you Gibbs…."

He smiled, "Why do ye ask? What's the interest of her and Jack's history to you?"

"Nothing, just wondering." I tried to say nonchalantly.

_Soooooo, lots of jealousy and that! I'm not really sure how I'm going to have Crugg fit into the films and how yet so please review or mail me your suggestions and as always REVIEW! Also, if anyone is interested in the poem from the previous chapter it's on youtube if you search Virgin Queen Soundtrack – Track 1_


	37. Chapter 37

"Land ho!"

I was startled by Gibbs call, as I had one again been studying Jack and this Elizabeth as she once again made advances at him with her golden hair and fine features. Thankfully Jack pulled away before things could go any further – at least he had some self-respect. I grinned to myself at the look of disappointment on Elizabeth's face, _Yes little girlie, you can't always have what you want…_

Very few were going to Isla Cruces, but I was determined to be one of them. I had been kept in the dark about this Davy Jones for ages and I wanted to find out more. I also wanted to have some time with Jack, as he spent most of his time holed up in his cabin or strutting around deck with a bottle of rum in one hand and this precious canister of soil in another.

I approached Jack just as he was getting into the longboat with said dirt.

"Jack?"

"That is my name" he replied not looking up.

"I'm coming too"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am" I went to get in also, but Jack grabbed my wrist with a hand wrapped in a soiled rag.

He looked at me sharply, almost seriously, "I am Captain of this ship, and if I say you're not going, you're not going"

"But why?"

"_But why?_" he did a crude imitation of my voice, ready to give an answer, but stopped as though he couldn't find a reason, "Because….you'll get in the way, that's why. Now snap to and check the rigging….or something"

I snorted, of course _Elizabeth_ was going and she was probably most likely to get in the way than anyone else in the entire world. I spun around and barged off nearly knocking Pintel overboard as he carried several spades to the longboat.

They were back within the hour, plus one famous and very unconscious Will Turner, (to me he was handsome, but not as handsome as Jack) and minus one very arrogant and irritating former Commodore Norrington.

I had to do a double take when I first saw him on the Pearl. It took me a while to realise that it was most definitely the same man that had "rescued" me from Jun Dao all those years ago. I think his reaction was exactly the same to seeing me.

I was mending rope when he touched my wrist, "Excuse me sailor"

"Yes?" I looked up and saw him frown.

"So it is you"

"What?"

"I thought you were" he wasn't being terribly clear at all.

I stood, "Is there a problem here?"

He blinked, "You were that woman on the Chang Shi. The governess."

The fog cleared, "Oh yes! I nearly forgot my own lie there" I slapped him on the shoulder as I walked past.

"You were – are – that Marion Crugg character"

"The one and only"

"You lied for the protection of the Royal Navy" his voice was stern, angry.

"I lied to avoid the noose" I leant against the rail, observing his shoddy appearance, "What are you being so judgemental for? You're doing exactly the same, surviving. Even if it means sinking to the level of us pirates"

I had him there, but he was still angry, but not at me any longer, "I had another notorious pirates and I let him slip away right under my nose."

"Her!"

"Her. Sorry"

I squinted at him, "So you should be. Now, if you'll excuse me some of us have work to do."

And so that was that.

I didn't care too much to where Norrington had gone, but I had no chance of asking anyone anything when the unthinkable happened.

Out of the water beside the Pearl came crashing the unbelievable. The legendary Flying Dutchman was there, right in front of me. So Jack had been telling the truth after all, the blackguard. I stood frozen, too shocked to even draw a weapon. I didn't know what was more terrifying. The ship or its crew. A most unsavoury bunch to say the least, all clinging to the rigging and yelling abuse, with….bits….sticking to them, all carbuncley like so they almost looked like part of the ship. The worst however was the captain. Davy Jones. He was most definitely not the sort you would want to insult.

"Oi! Fishface!"

Oh. God.

"Lose something? Eh?" Jack held that beloved jar above his head. What was he on about?

"Scungilli!" he went to say something else but was cut short by his falling down the steps and landing a few feet away, looking embarrassed he popped up again, "Got it!"

Jack, you're in a hole, stop digging.

"Come to negotiate eh? You slimy git!"

No! He didn't just call that beast a slimy git….. "Jack…Jack!" I tried to get his attention as he strolled past, but he ignored me.

He hadn't finished, he sang like a child, "Look what I've got! I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

Jones was angry now, "Enough!"

Then came the cannons and a cry from Elizabeth. I jumped into action, pulling at the sails to try and get us away from there as fast as possible, "Well done Jack" I murmured pushing past him, only half hoping that he heard.

The cannon fire rocked the ship, blowing the poor thing to smithereens. I grabbed the rail, and tried to steady myself and saw Jack take the wheel. I suddenly felt a lot safer. Myself and the crew let up a cheer as we got away. I glanced up at Jack and that blasted jar. The ship gave a shudder as we came to a halt and the jar slipped from his hands and crashed, a shard of glass hitting my leg, leaving a stingy graze. I hissed in annoyance before noticing Jack panic and scrabble around in the dirt muttering about a "thump thump"

It suddenly dawned on me. As much as I'd been kept in the dark, even I knew what was in there. The heart of Davy Jones. Everyone knew the story. I began to piece it together, Jack was in debt with Jones, Jack needed the heart to safe himself and the Pearl. And we all knew what happened when a debt was to be settled with Jones. _It _would find you.

The ship shuddered again and my stomach churned. We were all dead men. Excepting Elizabeth, who is a woman. So am I for that matter.

"The Kraken!"

I looked around frantically, trying to find Jack but he was nowhere to be seen. Where the bloody hell was he? He was our Captain for Christ's sake! There was no time for getting angry however as I was ordered to go and prepare the cannons, apparently Master Turner had a plan.

I just about made it unscathed. Which was more than could be said for the rest of the crew. Three quarters of us, wiped out. It had been times like this I was glad I was skinny, being able to hide in small nooks and crannies and dash out of the way of those hideous tentacles. Turns out Jack had tried to do a runner in the longboat, but that good part of him winning over he came back. Only for Elizabeth to paw all over him. Yes, he did save everyone but there was no need for that.

"Jack, what's-"

He cut me off, "Abandon ship. Into the longboat"

He was actually abandoning the Pearl, "Are you right in the head man?"

"Longboat I said" he snapped, but this harsh tone was contradicted when he gripped my elbow and ran his thumb over the joint before pushing me towards Gibbs and the longboat. I glanced back to say something else but decided against it and climbed down. I'd tell him later, after we escaped.

I sat down beside Ragetti and waited. Marty, Cotton, Pintel, a very vacant and angry looking William, Gibbs and Elizabeth, looking tearful and irritated.

"Where's Jack?" William and I said in unison.

"…..He opted to stay behind and give us a chance…"

I froze. No. I tried to stand, "What do you mean? No!"

Gibbs pushed me back down, giving me an odd look, "Steady girl."

I faltered, half tempted to jump back onto the ship and get Jack, but in the end I sat down, head bent, crying quietly behind my hair. I didn't look up the rest of the way to Tia Dalma's, not even when the Kraken roared and the Black Pearl went down with its Captain.

_Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Enjoy and review!_


	38. Chapter 38

Three months later we were en route to Singapore. Once I got over my initial depression over Jack, determination took over to get him back. I worked hard and let everyone believe that I wanted him back for the same reasons they did, to save our lifestyle from the East India Trading Company.

However, on more than one occasion, if Jack ever came up in the conversation, Gibbs would give me a look similar to the day in the longboat; I just hoped it was my paranoia rather than him having me worked out. Gibbs was clever, annoyingly so at times.

The arrival of Barbossa both shocked and impressed me. I was shocked as well, I heard he was dead, very dead, and I was impressed as he was an alarmingly excellent captain, sharp and ruthless. I knew fine rightly William Turner would have taken command if Barbossa wasn't there, and as enthusiastic and sporting as the lad was, he just wouldn't have cut it as captain to us. He would get his emotions involved; especially now he and Elizabeth's engagement had all but been called off.

Elizabeth had become harder, more like a pirate, which I was thankful of as it meant she pulled her weight about the ship a bit more. I also got on with her slightly better now Jack wasn't with her, she would often talk to me about daft things and I in turn would tell her some of the exaggerated stories I had heard about myself.

We were just a few hours from Singapore when I was shocked to hear that Captain Barbossa was asking for _me_. I approached him cautiously, trying to work out what he wanted as so far he had just ignored me and I assumed that he didn't know who I was or just didn't care.

I knocked cautiously on the doorframe of his quarters, "You asked for me, Captain"

"Ah, Miss Crugg, the very one" he grinned at me, his voice like jagged sand.

I raised my eyebrows, "I didn't know you knew me , sir"

"It's hard not to forget you. How was I to know my taking of the Pearl would be the trigger one of the most famous pirating careers in the Spanish Main. You've certainly changed."

"Many say that" I was beginning to get sick of hearing it.

He turned his back on me, "We'll be in Singapore before nightfall"

I already knew this, "Yessir…?"

"And I want you to be the first man in."

"What?" I had assumed I was going underground with the rest of the crew.

"We need to smuggle as many weapons as we can in there. And the serving woman in Shao Feng's bathhouse are encouraged to carry weapons ." he grinned again.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes" Barbossa nodded, "Time to revisit that lifestyle you led in France…"

"_If that man wasn't my Captain, I swear…_" I thought grumpily, trying not to tug at the uncomfortable silk robes I was wearing. The heat in the bath house was unreal and my outfit didn't help. The giant headdress and heavy make-up just made things worse but so far my cover remained intact and so I planned to remain that way for as long as possible until I was given the signal.

It had been easier than I thought it was going to be getting in. After sneaking through the sewers, I found a nearby brothel that hadn't been invaded by the navy yet and went in the back and finding a free room full of robes, wigs and face paint I did myself up so I looked like a Singapore girl, born and bred. I then followed Barbossas directions to Sao Feng's den. Getting in was slightly trickier.

"How are you? We have asked for no girls to be sent."

"I am a gift" I said calmly, quietly, testing my accent, "From my mistress, she says she knows him well."

The guard eyed me up and down, "You are dressed like a virgin. Are you?"

I nodded giving a laugh inside my head. He looked at his colleague who gave a shrug, "Very well. However, you must be searched before you enter"

It was now time to play my ace, "You cannot" I held out my hand to stop them, my heavy robes were loaded with weaponry "No man has ever touched me, and it is forbidden. I am only for Sao Feng."

Another uneasy look, they did not want to dishonour their Captain and face punishment. "Very well" he said again, stepping aside his friend leading me to the baths.

Apparently Sao Feng was "too busy for a whore" but I was allowed to stay for later. From the way he looked at me, I was thankful there wasn't going to be a later. I was told to stay in the bath house, drifting around in the background, letting my mind wander to Jack and just watching. Watching a lot.

I saw William Turner dragged in after trying, and failing, to steal the charts. I saw him questioned, tortured and finally tied up and dunked. He glanced at me once or twice but I never flinched, I wasn't about to let his foolishness ruin my cover.

Then came Barbossa and Elizabeth. I sharpened up then, glad that neither of them were paying any attention to me. I lurked behind Sao Feng, getting warmer and sweatier as the nerves filled me. If this went wrong, I could end up getting myself killed. I eyed the floorboards carefully, waiting for the signal, toes twitching with excitement. And then….

"Sao Feng I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable…."

The dratted robe and headdress went flying off within the second; I had a cutlass in each hand and pistols ready to go, and although my face was still caked in make-up I felt a lot better. Sao Feng gave me a glance of disbelief as I back slowly around beside Barbossa, who was also armed, everything seemed to be going according to plan. So far anyway.

Sao Feng responded by grabbing the nearest man, " Drop your weapons, or I kill the man!"

Barbossa looked unimpressed, as did I. Why would we care? "Kill him, he's not our man."

Then everyone was confused. Will said what we were all thinking. And it was all going to go downhill from now on.

It was the navy. Of course. I jumped into action, my only focus was getting back to the docks, let Barbossa take care of the charts and Sao Feng. I had done my job; it was now time to get out.

I pushed my way to the front, ducking and diving, trying to avoid confrontation but fighting furiously when I had to. My advantage against the navy was that they were trained in the rules of combat, whereas I knew no such and could fight as unfairly as I wanted, resorting to my fists, biting and kicking.

Then I was out and if inside the bathhouse was chaos, then outside was something else. I scrambled towards the docks, trampling on those who fell and cutting down one foolish cadet who tried to challenge me.

I ran across the bridge and along the walkway but was stopped by another who decided that I had gone far enough. A member of the navy, too confident for his own good, "You're dead _pirate_"

He was good, annoyingly so. I parried his attacks as best as I could, but he was always just that little bit ahead and at one point he sliced my cheek, narrowly missing my eye, angering me. He tried to pin me against one of the wooden huts and it took all the strength in my right hand so I could use my left one to pull my pistol from my belt and awkwardly shoot him in the stomach and pushing him out of my way into the murky depths below.

A large explosion went off close behind me and I didn't want to hang about and see what would happen next so I kept running, being one of the first few back to the docks, followed closely by William and the others, who had news of a ship and a crew.

At least we had actually achieved something. I tried to smile but everyone just acted more serious and sombre than ever. Especially Tia Dalma….creepy woman. I shrugged when I was ignored and set about trying to get the war paint off my face.

_Hope you are all enjoying the story! Please keep on reviewing your thoughts and suggestions, greatly appreciated. Fiona, you're an absolute gem! I only wish you had an account so I could talk to you about ideas!_


	39. Chapter 39

It was cold. So very cold. I had no correlation to where we were or what day it was. The only person who seemed to have any confidence to what was going on was Barbossa, that, or he was very good at pretending. I eyed him wearily before gripping my elbows tighter in an attempt to get warm and heading lower into the ship in search of heat. There sat Elizabeth and one of Sao Feng's lot. I gave them both a nod before sitting down opposite Elizabeth, wondering where she got the giant blanket from.

The crewmember's teeth chattered, "No man is worth this cold…."

"Jack Sparrow is worth ten times this if it means getting him back" Someone snapped. I was shocked to find that someone was me. They both looked at me and I looked down, deciding that saying anything else would get me into trouble.

The crewmember give a sniff and walked off, too frozen to be bothered with me. I could sense Elizabeth's eyes on me and I tried to ignore it, instead picking a loose thread in my britches.

"Why are you really here?"

I looked up, "…..The same reason as everyone else….."

"You're lying"

I frowned, "Don't you accuse me of that sort. There are a fair few things I could say about you Elizabeth Swan but I have held my tongue and I shall ask you to do the same."

Elizabeth lent forward, "I've seen the way you mope about, the way you used to look at Jack. You've known him for years. William wants to save his father. Barbossa wants the Brethren Court to form, I want to see Beckett dead and the rest just want a ship and a captain again. But no one knows your motive. Not really. William and I mean nothing to you, and who controls the sea means little to you either as long as you don't hang. With that, we've all heard the stories of how you can't keep to one crew for more than a year."

"You don't know what you're talking about…."

There was a pause and then she spoke softly, "You love him"

I stood, "I'm not hearing this."

"You can't run away for ever Marion"

I glared at her, "The name is Crugg. Good day."

I pulled at the rigging as hard as I could, but it was no use. Will Turner was right, Barbossa had doomed us all.

"We're going over!" someone yelled. I looked around gripping the rope tight. Fear filling me as the icy blackness came rushing up to meet us. I felt everything go into slow motion as I watched the other crewmembers rush around, panicking for something to hold on to. I saw Will and Elizabeth exchange a look, Pintel and Ragetti were running around like headless chickens and Barbossa seemed to be rather enjoying himself.

My stomach dropped as the ship went sailing into mid-air. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. My eyes streamed and I continued to yell silently as the insane darkness rushed to meet me.

…_Dead man tell no tales….._

Coughing up a lungful of seawater, I dragged myself onto dry land but once I was there, in hindsight, I would have taken the waterfall again any day.

"This truly is a godforsaken place…." Gibbs summed it up perfectly and I nodded in agreement, giving myself a shake to try and dry of. I looked around but there was no sign of Jack. I started to panic. Where was he? Was he even here? Had I put myself through all of that for nothing? I began to get agitated but this was cut short by a faint rumbling in the distance. We all looked in the direction it was coming from, the rumbling gradually getting louder.

It was the Pearl. I couldn't believe it. It came whooshing past us, a breeze hitting me in the face as it went crashing into the sea. We all watched as a figure came splashing their way to shore. It wasn't Jack, how could it be? I kept telling myself but I could only say it so much as the man I had been searching for appeared on the beach. I gave out a small, strangled cry as we all came rushing towards him.

"It's the captain!"

I wanted to run straight up to him and gain all his attentions at once, but the situation wouldn't allow it. Anyway _she _had gotten to him first.

However, something wasn't quite right. Jack wasn't a distressed as he should have been. Instead he seemed rather bothered and angry. At Gibbs.

In fact he was speaking to everyone has though he had seen us all just a few moments ago. First Barbossa, then Tia Dalma, before turning to me.

"Ah! Cruggy. Ol' Crugg. Been blowing up any more ships lately? What did you use for ammunition this time? A tar bomb? Or your bottling of volatile emotion?"

"Huh?" I didn't know what to say to that, but he had already moved onto Will who had explained his stranger than usual behaviour.

"He thinks we're a hallucination"

Jack's relaxed and "hallucinogenic" state ceased when he saw Elizabeth however. He froze before wincing and scampering back to Gibbs. I looked at her strangely, wondering what his problem was.

Of course she couldn't leave him alone, "We've come to rescue you!"

"Have you now!" she'd done it now, she'd send him off on one. Which will result in complications. Most likely him not letting us on the Pearl. "….you are the ones in need of rescuing…." See.

I bristled. That girl didn't know what to be at or who to be irritating. One minute she would be rather agreeable, next she'd be causing all sorts of fuss.

Jack was being difficult now, and everyone was trying to state their reasons for him to come back.

Jack paused and turned, "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past…"

Four?

"….one of you succeeded"

Everyone looked at Elizabeth, including me.

"Oh? She's not told you"

I could feel the blood pulsing in my ears as she struggled for words, the harlot. My hand twitched over my pistol for a second. I was going to kill her. Just not now.

I blinked and focused on the problem at hand once more. Jack had now decided he was going to pick and choose who got to come back with him, going down the line, thinking up the most stupid reasons not to take people.

He got to me and I gulped, praying he wouldn't dismiss me.

Jack grinned, "You make me laugh, you're in."

I let out a puff of air in relief and nodded. "Cap'in"

I was back on the Pearl once more with its rightful Captain. Or Captains. Depending whether you were Barbossa or not.

_Sorry for the slow update, I've been so busy lately as well as hitting a bit of writers block. Enjoy the update and please review!_


	40. Chapter 40

**The Pearl was the exact same way it was when I was last on board. Leaky, creaky with a funny smell with an eccentric Captain and oh so beautiful. It was as if I never left. Except for one thing; Jack was definitely paying me more attention than he did before he….passed on. At first I thought it was my imagination but when I slipped on the steps from below deck when carrying two heavy buckets of tar and a set of strong arms caught me by the armpits, followed by a flash of gold teeth before disappearing, I knew something was different.**

**As good as that made me feel, there was something that really didn't help anyone's mood. The heat. Who thought that a place as dead as this could be so bloody hot. The fact that we were running low on water didn't help things much either. I nearly cried with relief when it got dark, it didn't help the supply situation, but it was definitely cooler. Realising I had basically no duties, the water was permanently flat clam, there were no other boats about, obviously, I sat down against the mast and shut my eyes, trying to ignore the rumbling in my stomach. I must have only dozed off for a few minutes when a yell woke me.**

**"Father! We've made it back!," it was Elizabeth, "Father! Look here."**

**I joined the others at the railing and stared in awe as dozens of small boats drifted past, each containing a very pale, waxy looking figure. The one Elizabeth was yelling at was wearing a governor's wig.**

**Jack was there too, he looked at Elizabeth sadly, "We're not back…."**

**Elizabeth gave another yell and tried to jump off the ship, most dashed to stop her. I just stood there, watching these boats. I noted Jack beside me.**

**"Tragic," I murmered.**

**He didn't say anything for a few seconds, then, "Funny."**

**"What is?"**

**"I know the faces of over half of them. And that's what separates us" He stretched out his right hand, cracking the knuckles before walking off.**

**I knew what he meant. Elizabeth had tried to half kill herself for just one man, while Jack and I, and probably most of the crew, could tell you the names of over half the boat occupants and yet we did nothing. That is what created the rift between us pirates and people. We really were a ruthless bunch.**

**It was around midday that the moment we were all dreading arrived. With the sun beating down on us, Ragetti and I had gone in search of water, only to be horrified to be told by Gibbs there was none left.**

**"Water?"**

**"No water"**

**"No water?"**

**"No water"**

**Anything more than 3 syllables was a struggle.**

**I collapsed in the shade again, dozing slightly from the heat and watching Jack in the haze. He appeared to be having some conversation with himself. I smiled, watching his peculiar facial expressions and quirky movements. However, my gazing was interrupted with a jolt when he jumped up suddenly, making an odd noise and dashed to the railing portside. **

**_Up is down_**

**I sat up as Gibbs rushed to him, but just as soon as he got there Jack was off again. Everyone else was joining him, trying to work out what the problem was. When he rushed my direction again, nearly trampling me in the process, I stood and joined him at his side. **

**"What are you doing?"**

**Jack gave no reply. He was really speeding up now, not giving any explanation at all. Then Barbossa got it, "He's rocking the ship!"**

**"Right" I thought, "that's all very well and good, but ****_why_****?"**

**But then there was all this shouting about ups and downs and I realised, we had to flip the boat.**

**The speed was really picking up now, especially as the cargo was released on Barbossas command, and I was having difficulty keeping in time with the rest of them. The Pearl was rocking from side to side heavily and the faster we got, the more of an angle she swayed at. Men were struggling to keep up much like myself. One went overboard one side, as I just about made it. Then it was the dash to the other railing, I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep up with Jack, but I could feel myself being pulled back. I reached out as far as I could for that blessed railing, but it just wasn't good enough. I wasn't going to make it.**

**But suddenly there was a strong grip on my wrist and I was wrenched towards the railing, I grasped it tight and then glanced at my saviour who had already looked away.**

**"Now up, is down!"**

**I let out a triumphant chuckled and sucked in a breath, ready to meet the salty ocean. The impact of the water nearly made me wet myself but I managed to control myself, keeping my eyes squeezed shut. I'd always hated the feeling of salt water in my eyes and I could never really get used to it.**

**However, even though we had only been under the water for a few seconds, when holding your breath it felt like hours. I could feel my neck beginning to pulse with the effort and finally opened my eyes to see what everyone else was doing. The answer was not a lot. We were all just dangling there, waiting. I glanced at Jack as if to say "What the bugger are we supposed to do now?" but I felt a sudden judder in my stomach and I could feel a tugging sensation at my feet. I looked down and saw what appeared to be the sky coming towards me. **

**"My life just gets stranger and stranger" I thought.**

**I opted to stay behind with Turner and the others while Jack and Barbossa took a party ashore for supplies. While no one was looking, I scurried down to the Captains quarters hoping to take my shirt off and wring it out, as I was still sopping wet. **

**It had been a while since I had been down there, but it was still the same set up. Plus a massive gaping hole in the bay windows. I tugged my shirt over my head and wrung it out, noting the 3 holes I hadn't noticed before and a fair few threadbare patches. Then I had a thought. Jack must have a few odd shirts about somewhere. I went to the chest of drawers with the vanity and looked through it, but it was mainly full of books, compasses and empty rum bottles. I sighed in annoyance and scanned the room. I was going to have to hurry as I didn't want another crewmember to find me down here, half naked and going through the captains things. Or worse, if Jack caught me.**

**I decided to try his bed, it seemed the sort of place he'd throw old clothes. Sure enough, there was a shirt hung over the post. It felt strange going over to his bed. Strangely personal, as though I was just about to sleep with him. I sat down on the edge, stroking the covers. Satin. Of course only the finest for Jack Sparrow. Unable to resist, I glanced around and threw myself over the bed, burying my face in his pillow, breathing in the smell of old spice and alcohol and enjoying the feeling of his covers against my bare skin.**

**This was short lived as a sharp cry from above**** startled me and I stood with a jump, pulling on the shirt, my tunic and weapons. Making sure the pocket watch was still intact, I stuffed the old shirt under the bed and dashed back up the stairs. I looked around, very confused. It was the Singapore lot, just making their way onto the ship, and Turner had given the command not to defend. **

**"What the bloody hell –" I started, but one of Sao Fengs men grabbed me from behind, pressing a small dagger to my throat.**

**"Hush and sush feisty one"**

**I didn't bother struggling. I just watched Turner as he spoke to Sao Feng. They were clearly in cahoots and I saw red. How could he do this to Jack? It wasn't bloody fair. When Jack, Barbossa and the others arrived back I was pushed towards Gibbs and Marty. **

**I went to say something but Marty stopped me, "Quiet now."**

**I had been correct in thinking that Turner was a traitor. Jack had him sussed straight away.**

**"Captain Turner needs the Pearl" he looked annoyed, turning to Barboss****a, "And you, with your brethren court… Did anyone come to save me just because they missed me?" He spread his arms wide, looking expectant.**

**Gibbs, Marty and that dratted monkey slowly put their hands in the air; I tried to remain uncaring and just shrugged when he looked at me. I wasn't about to give myself away that easily.**

**"I'm going to stand with them…"**

**But he never got near us. As the navy was there first. Jack was handed over to Beckett, and the rest of us were placed under custody by the Royal Navy. I knew that I really shouldn't have panicked, as Jack wouldn't just let the Pearl be taken like that, but I did. If we were all arrested and taken to Port Royal, it was a sure hanging sentence for me. Something I didn't need. **

**I stood and stared at my feet, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the officers. I felt Gibbs nudge my elbow and I looked up.**

**"So, have you spoken to Jack much since the locker?"**

**"Not particularly, why?"**

**"Just wonderin'" he glanced away, and I assumed he had finished and went back to my feet.**

**"I saw how he grabbed you when we flipped the Pearl"**

**I looked up again, "What? And?"**

**"Don't play daft with me girl. You know as well as I do that Jack only cares about himself. You better make sure you're not getting yourself into anythin' here"**

**" I don't know what you're on about" I mumbled and turned away. I was too busy worrying about us and Jack to deal with Gibbs and his bloody observations.**

**_Sorry for such a slow update. I've been having a bit of a hard time with school etc. and appreciate your patience. Please review as much as you can!_**


	41. Chapter 41

I must say, as nasty a character Sao Feng was, he did one good thing which was taking Elizabeth off our hands, after all this shite Barbossa spun him about Calypso. _Please_.

The Pearl was much quieter now, or maybe it was just me that thought that. Also, Turner was in the brig for his treachery, which was well deserved. If Jack hadn't escaped the Endeavour the way he did, we could all have been looking at a noose within the hour.

It was night, and the ship was littered with debris and the odd body, which I had kicked overboard in an attempt to clean up. I really should have helped out more but I was more interested in visiting Turner below deck. After all, he seemed to know a lot about the heart of Jones but was daft enough to disclose information at the same time. I wanted to know more. If everyone was so keen on getting the bloody thing I wanted to know why and if or how it could be of use to me.

He was leaning against the wall, looking broody. He never said anything as I approached, but acknowledged my presence with a nod. I rested my arms against the bars and smiled at him.

"I'm sure this wasn't part of your _plan_ then…"

"Clearly"

"And you seemed to have it plotted out so carefully. I mean, who would have known that Sao Feng would have betrayed your trust… except maybe the whole of our crew, his crew and most of the population of the Carribean" I grinned.

He stood, looking angry and slammed his fists against the bars. I took a step back, "Easy sailor"

"What do you want?"

"What do you know about the heart?"

"I should have guessed. You wouldn't just be helping Jack for the good of your health."

"Of course not." I was glad I appeared to have another motive than just running after Jack.

He sighed, rhyming off as though he was tired of explaining, "Whoever controls the chest controls the sea. The only way to kill Jones is by stabbing the heart within. The Dutchman must always have a Captain, and it's the Captains responsibility to ferry souls from one world to the next."

"Who becomes Captain when Jones dies?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"I see"

There was a pause, and he looked at me strangely, "I've heard stories about you..."

"You and the rest of the world."

"You're famous for being ruthless, clever, and odd. No wonder you always run into Jack."

I frowned at him, wondering where he was going with this. The he caught my wrist.

"William…" he pulled me closer.

"You're also famous for be very attractive."

"First I've heard of it" I tried to pull away. Not liking the glint in his eye. It was a glint that I knew as familiar to someone else.

He got me close enough that his other hand was around my waist. His hot breathed tickled my face and I stopped wriggling. Like I said, he wasn't as handsome as Jack, but he was still handsome.

It was then a felt the barrel of a pistol against my stomach. My pistol. I saw Turner smirk and I couldn't help but do the same. He wasn't as stupid as I thought.

"The key is over there" he nodded behind me. I didn't argue and let him out without a fuss.

Just before he dashed off he hurled my pistol back at me saying, "Send Jack my regards."

That boy was getting more and more like a pirate every day.

I gave it just under an hour before I decided to raise an alarm and alert Jack. In the meantime I went over what I had learnt in my head, now understanding more why Beckett had the chest, and why everyone else wanted it so much. I, for one, did not like the sound of it. I couldn't control myself let alone control the entire ocean.

I trotted up the stairs, running straight into who I was looking for.

"Jack! Captian. I went below to check on the prisoner. He's escaped!"

He just gave a look of fake disappointment, "Oh dear. Young Master Turner will be long gone by now and there's nothing we can do about it. How annoying."

I frowned. What did he know that I didn't?"

"On the other hand", he put his arm around my shoulders and steered me towards his quarters, "I have a little bone to pick with you"

Lordy be.

The cabin was already lit and a light breeze was coming in from the sea.

"Where's Barbossa?"

Jack sauntered over to his desk, "I neither know nor care. Sit!"

There was no chair opposite his, so I took a seat _on_ the desk, crossing my legs. I looked at him expectantly.

He smirked, putting his feet up so one boot was tapping against my knee in an annoying fashion.

We just sat there for a while, listening to the waves lapping and the tap tap tap of Jacks boot. I was getting rather sore.

"Do you mind-"

"I couldn't help but notice the rather flattering and well-made shirt you've got on there."

I was in the brown and sticky now. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, not really sure what to say.

His grin broadened as he watched me struggle, "And then, I also stumbled across this shrivelled up excuse for a shirt thrown under _my _bed. Now I wonder how it got there?" He pulled the old one from a drawer in his desk.

"Well….you see…."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Yes?"

"I was all wet and my shirt was practically falling to bits anyway. But I never meant to take it! I just came down here to dry off a bit, but then I saw it sitting there and you weren't using it, so I thought that-"

"_You_ thought I wouldn't notice" he put his fingers to his lips and smiled again.

I hesitated for a second, "….Yes."

"You do know, Miss Crugg" he stood, taking a serious tone and turning his back on me and folding his hands, "That a sailor can be punished for stealing from his Captain."

My head dipped, "Yessir"

He looked over his shoulder at me, "But I, being a merciful Captain, won't allow for it. All I ask is that you return my shirt in exchange for your…_thing_. And we forget all about the horrid business. Savvy?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yessir"

Jack sat back down and looked at me, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"My shirt"

My smile faded. This was Jacks own way of punishing me. He didn't give a bugger about the shirt.

"Seriously?" I gave a pleading look.

"Seriously" he was going to enjoy this humiliation.

I stood and took of my pistols, cutlass and tunic and placed them on his desk. I then turned my back on him and pulled off the shirt. I no longer wore the binding on my chest as it was well known that I was a woman by now, meaning my chest wasn't as small as it once was and I felt completely exposed. Putting my arm over to cover myself, I turned back around to find Jack looking at me with the most peculiar expression. His eyes flitted over me.

"What?" I said self-consciously.

"When did _that_ happen?" he motioned to my stomach.

"Emmm…some while back. It's a long story." I put his shirt on the desk, "May I get dressed _please_"

He threw my shirt at me and I caught it and quickly dressed again.

"Can I go now?... Jack?"

"You're dismissed" he was staring a nothing now. I decided not to give it a second thought and left as quickly as I could.

The Brethren Court. If I thought that Jack was a strange captain, I didn't know the half of it. A gathering of pirates was bound to be madness and just a tad dangerous, and I kept my hand on my cutlass throughout the entire experience. I kept my head down as I knew many that were there, particularly one Russian who I met in Tortuga a while back who kept trying to catch my eye and smiling. I grimaced at the memory and tried to look everywhere but at him. When it was time to leave, I wasn't quick enough to get away and he caught me by the arm.

"Marion!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around, putting on a smile, "Hello there…. Hans?"

"Pater"

"Pater! Yes of course. How've you been?"

"I am well. And you? I have not seen you in years. But I never forget pretty face"

I just smiled nervously, "Yes."

"I never found you the next morning. Where did you go?"

"I was busy, listen ….Pater, I must get back to my crew."

"Yes… you allegiances lie with Captain Sparrow."

"Aye"

"In more ways than one."

"What?"

He smiled again, "Do not try and trick with me, I see you watching him. But he is a scoundrel. Remember that."

"I will make a point of doing so. Goodbye Pater. And try not to die. Goodness knows who will survive this." I walked away. With the words, "…he is a scoundrel…" ringing in my ears. I said I'd make a point of remembering, but I'd rather walk around with those words permanently tattooed on the inside of my skull.

I could have killed Jack for voting Elizabeth as King. Of course she would send us to war. She was too stupid to know fear. Unlike some of us, she was in _love_ and would do anything to get her fiancé back. I knew there was a Parlay arranged. I knew Jack was going. What I didn't know was that Elizabeth and Barbossa would return without him and Tuner in his place. The arse.

"Where is Jack?" I asked Barbossa straight away, the second they were back on board.

He looked angry, "Ask _her_?" he jerked his head in the direction of Elizabeth, who I immediately cornered.

"What have you done with him?"

She looked startled, "Beg your pardon?"

"Where's Jack?"

She glanced away nervously, "The Dutchman"

"You sent him onto that deathtrap!" I was finding it hard to control my voice.

"It had to be done" she said calmly.

"Oh did it! Just the way you _had_ to send him down with the Pearl, or the way you _had_ to flirt outrageously with him" I hissed.

"I had to do all those things!" She said in a loud whisper to avoid attention.

"What? To save darling William. Christ! You're so bloody selfish."

"And you're not? What about you? Everyone knows that you're only doing all of this because you're head over heels with Ja-"

I drew my pistol, "Not another word from you"

She drew hers, "The same goes for you"

Turner came to her defence, "Leave Elizabeth alone"

"Stay out of this!" we snapped at him in unison.

I glared at her, "If I find out that Jack is dead, or we all get massacred because of your stupid decision making, I'll make you sorry one way or another…..savvy?"

"It that a threat, Miss Crugg?" she glared back dangerously.

"You just watch yourself" I whispered back, putting my pistol away, giving Turner a glance before walking off.

_The next chapter is well under way. PLEASE review this time, as I only got 1 review for the last chapter and I really need your feedback as this is a tough part to right considering it's part of the films. Enjoy!_


	42. Chapter 42

"MAELSTROM!" came the yell. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and pushed my long hair off my face, sticky with sweat, and securing it with my blue scarf once more. I looked up at the swirling grey sky, feeling the heavy rain run down my face. Not only did we have to battle the Dutchman, it was also raining.

I leaned over the railing to look at the enemy, but was distracted by the great whirling mass that was forming, separating the two galleons. It was like the opening from hell, and we were heading straight for it. Like everyone else, I began to work as hard as I could to get us turned away, but it wasn't easy with Barbossa cackling away at the helm. Men were yelling left and right, some were even praying. There was no chance that we'd all make it out alive. The closer we got, I knew it was just a matter of bracing myself for battle. I could have made life easier for myself and gone below deck to man the cannons, but I volunteered to board the Dutchman.

Gibbs looked at me as though I was mad.

"Gibbs!" I called over the noise of wind and rain, "I'm old enough and experienced enough."

"Aye! I'm not sayin' you're not. You're a resourceful lass" he looked unsure, "Just make sure you're doing it for the right reasons…Step to it sailor."

I nodded and dashed off, grabbing the rigging as tight as I could, preparing myself for the impact of the whirlpool. I shut my eyes at the lurch as we were pulled in. My feet skidded as I tried to maintain a grip on the slippery deck and my hands were sore from holding on tight, but all in all I made it in one piece. But no sooner had I regained my footing, than the Pearl shook as she was attacked by the bow cannons from the Dutchman, who had also entered the depths of the maelstrom. The Pearl was returning the attack as best she could and as I wasn't manning the cannons the best I could do was shout encouragement and listen for the signal. The Pearl was really taking a beating and I knew that if this continued for much longer we would stand a chance. I watched with horror and fascination as the Dutchman got closer and closer, until I could practically see who was on deck. That's when I heard the signal.

"PREPARE TO BOARRRD!"

I gulped and tapped my cutlass and two pistols and kissed my pocket watch for luck before climbing the rigging and grabbing a rope. Making sure I had a tight grip, I unsheathed my cutlass, took a deep breath and pushed off. I let out as loud a yell as I could muster, partially from fear as I passed over the whirling black chasm below and partially from adrenaline as I saw the enemy coming towards me. I let out a growl and waved my cutlass as they passed by. My, they were an ugly bunch.

I wasn't on board the Dutchman for 5 seconds before I was straight into a duel with a thing that had crab like pincers coming from his mouth. He was ferocious and I nearly lost my bottle and tried to run, but I gritted my teeth and fought furiously, keeping up with him, not allowing him the advantage. At one point he hit me around the face and I fell to the ground, feeling my nose burst. I scrambled to my feet and clambered onto the turntable, gaining advantage once more as I was now above him. However, I was getting tired and he could see this, his pincers clicking with delight.

I parried another attack and pushed down hard with my shoulder and, using my free and to grab my pistol, I pushed the barrel against what I presumed to be his chin and fired. The stench of rotting fish was unbelievable. Wiping my bleeding nose on my sleeve, I hopped down and decided I'd go below deck to try and find Jack, but my path was blocked by a horrific monster that resembled a hammer head shark.

"Ready to die?" he growled, foam dibbling from his jaws.

My response was to shudder and make a "eugh" sound before lunging at him. I wanted to get him out of the way as quickly as I could. This battle was becoming too frightening to be real. Sea goddesses, monsters, maelstrom. It was like a bloody nightmare and I wanted it to end as quickly as I could. This one was tougher and much cleverer than Crab Face. He was definitely winning, as I struggled to keep up. He didn't even have a cutlass, some great, hulking _bone_ thing which was as deadly as he was ugly.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew lady!" he locked my cutlass in the teeth of his weapon and twisted it. I screamed in pain and dropped my cutlass, it flew off to my right and I lunged to grab it, but I was caught hard by the throat and pushed against the mast, my feet dangling. I struggled with all my might, my vision blurred by rain and blood from a cut on my forehead. I began to choke and dribble as he squeezed harder. He laughed as my eyes widened in horror as he pushed his "cutlass" against my neck and I felt the skin break and warm blood began to trickle down my chest.

"You were far more trouble than you're worth" he growled.

I was scared. Christ I was so scared. I felt my eyes burn tears dribble down my face as I began to cry.

"No" I thought, "I am not going to die now, not by his hand, not till I've found Jack."

With my last ounce of strength I gripped the mast, pulled my knees up to my stomach and belted him in the chest as hard as I possibly could. He bent double, ribs broken, but it wouldn't keep him down for long. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my cutlass and ran. Cowardly, yes, but necessary. I weaved in and out of bodies in combat, feeling faint as the blood rushed back to my head and I had also smacked my skull off the mast when I was dropped. I threw myself down in a corner, between a barrel and a body, shut my eyes and played dead. I needed to get my strength back. It wasn't long until I realised that I was still crying. I was in such a state and for the first time in my life, whilst slipping in and out of consciousness, I admitted to myself that all I wanted was someone to take care of me. Someone to heal my wounds for me and tell me it was all going to be put right and I would be safe. I wanted that person to be Jack.

At one moment I glanced up and thought I saw him flying through the air, but I had most likely imagined it.

I'm not too sure how long I lay there for, but the next thing I knew I was given a shake and I came to realise that I was staring into Jacks eyes, "Abandon ship" he was saying.

"What? Jack, I- " I looked around, confused and sore.

"She's going down" a rope was thrust into my hands, "Get back onto the Pearl and get yourself seen to. Move!" I felt his hand rub my shoulder.

I went to say something else, but he had gone. Using the rope to haul myself to my feet, I forced myself to focus and leapt from the boat. I barely noticed the maelstrom dying down. I just focused on the Pearl and getting there. I landed with a thud and stood there in a daze, staring at the mess around me.

"Crugg!" I looked around and saw Gibbs and Marty running towards me, "We thought you were dead!"

"So did I" I forced out a smile, not noticing the Dutchman go down behind me.

They frowned, "Look at the state of you"

"What?", then I realised that I was covered in blood, mine and others, all over my face and neck.

Gibbs saw my dazed expression, "You need to sit down girl, c'mere" he got me by the shoulders and hoisted me over to the steps were I sat. Rum was pushed into my hands and I was left to it. All I could think about was my sore head and where Jack was. I kept trying to ask people, but I was ignored. The rum made the pain stop and by the time Jack and Elizabeth had made it back onto the ship I was functioning good as new. Minus being covered in blood, cuts and bruises. I stood to approach him, but immediately knew by his expression that now wasn't the best time. I listened for orders instead.

"Close haul her! Luff the sails and lay her in irons!" Jack yelled with a grin, most of us went to follow orders.

"Belay that or we'll be a sitting duck!" Barbossa contradicted, so I stopped in my tracks

Jack replied, agitated "Belay that belay that!"

"But Captain!" Gibbs tried to reason, none of us knew what to do.

"Belay! Belay! Stow! Stow! Shut it!" he snapped back and we knew this was the final command.

The Endeavor was coming up on us thick and fast and it was clear we weren't going to stand much chance, but we had faith that Jack knew what he was doing. Just then, crashing out of the water some distance away appeared the Dutchman.

"I thought she was lost" I said to Gibbs.

"Aye. But she's in good hands now. Captain Turner will keep her right" Gibbs grinned.

"_Captain Turner_. Am I missing something here?" I frowned, confused.

It was then I heard, "Full cover!" and, determined not to be as useless as the last time, I latched onto the nearest deck cannon and began to prepare it with a group of others, waiting for the command as the enemy ship got ever closer to between us and the Dutchman.

I grinned. This was going to be for all the pain and suffering myself and other pirates had been put through at the hands of the East India Trading Company, including Jack.

"FIRE!"

The Pearl shook as we fired again and again, the galleon being blown to smithereens as I reloaded as quickly as I could as many times as I could. Men in naval uniform were flying everywhere along with debris. It was over in a matter of seconds, the Endeavour gone forever, along with Beckett. I never knew the man, but I knew what he did and that was enough.

The whole crew let out a massive cheer, including myself. Hats went flying, including one very familiar looking tri corn and I glanced up towards the helm. Jack was standing there looking very smug and rightfully so. He caught my eye and I looked away, pretending to stare at the sky.

It was time for Elizabeth to go. At last! I would be glad to see the back of her, but when she approached me, rather nervously, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad as I'd probably never see her again.

"Miss Swan" I said with a smile.

This seemed to encourage her and she smiled back, "Miss Crugg"

"It looks like I won't have to kill you after all"

"I'm glad of it" she smiled and looked as though she was going to say something else but thought better of it and moved on.

"Take care" I murmured and watched as Jack declined any form of affection from her. I grinned; I always knew she wasn't his sort at all.

_Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last time, especially to Fiona for all her help so far. Keep those reviews coming!_


	43. Chapter 43

Music and drink flowed freely that evening well into the small hours to celebrate our freedom after setting a course for Tortuga. Many drinking competitions went on along with dancing and crude joke telling, Jack topping everyone in each, especially the drinking. It was just after midnight when I began to feel a bit ill, so I decided to head up onto deck for a bit of fresh air and cool down. I leant against the railing and stared out at the horizon and the million stars twinkling in the sky like tiny lights. I gazed up at them, wishing that I could fly high enough as to touch them.

"There's a people in the south that believe that each star is actually a light being held up by a god" I jumped slightly as I didn't hear Jack approach.

"Really?" I smiled, "What do you believe?"

"I think" he gave a slight laugh, "that they pin up the sky to stop it from falling on top of us!"

I let out a chuckle and he looked at me, "What about you?"

"Me? Well, um, I suppose I've always thought it was the souls of the dead looking down on their loved ones. Rather sentimental I know"

"Not so bad" he grinned, "I've heard worse"

There was a pause and I turned to face him. He was still grinning and seemed to be coping well with the amount he drank. I shifted on my feet and let out a breath as Jack reached out and touched my neck. I flinched.

"The mess she gets herself into…." He seemed to say to himself as he carefully touched the cuts and bruises around my throat.

I smiled at him, unsure of what to say and was shocked when he stepped closer so our bodies were almost touching.

I looked into his eyes as I felt his hand stroke my hair, "Jack, what…what are you doing?"

"Nothing" he said innocently, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"It's definitely something…"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," he smirked, "Death has a way of reshuffling ones priorities"

"We've both had a lot to drink"

"Correction. You've had a lot to drink, but appear to have sobered up rather well."

I had run out of things to say. I placed one hand on his chest and put the other against his that was in my hair. He placed his other hand around my waist and pushed me closer so we were touching. As he began to stroke my cheek I reached up and touched his neck. Hardy able to bear it any longer I let my lips brush against his, only lightly and only for a few seconds. Jack gave another smile and cupped my cheek and kissed me hard. It felt wonderful, more than I could ever have dreamed. His lips were so soft and the way he touched my face was amazing. I never wanted it to end, but of course it did.

I let out a small moan of protest when he pulled away, "What?"

"Care to follow me to the Captain's cabin?" he grinned.

I nodded, a daft smile on my face. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming as I climbed down the steps and to his quarters.

"What if Barbossa-"

"He won't" Jack threw his hat, coat and tunic over a chair, "The man doesn't know what sleep is"

"Oh" I stood there, feeling daft until Jack grabbed my hand and spun me around as though we were doing some sort of dance. I couldn't help but laugh loudly as he spun me again, even more elaborately this time before catching me and pulling me close.

Jack smiled properly. He looked so handsome and I kissed him again briefly, "You really are something different Crugg"

"Hmmmm" I smiled, "I could say the same thing about you"

"How many years is it I've known you now? Twelve. No, thirteen?" he pulled the blue scarf from my hair and ruffled it, letting it fall free. I was grateful I had washed it before the celebrations began to rid it of blood,

"Yes, thirteen. I was nineteen when we first met. I'm thirty-two now. How old are you Jack?" I was curious.

"That mystery will forever remain unsolved" he grinned again and pulled me towards his bed and we sat down.

My heart was beating so fast I could nearly hear it in my chest. Jack pushed me back gently and kissed me again. This time it was deeper and our tongues chased one another as I ran my hands over his back and chest.

I stopped and began to unbutton my tunic, but my hands kept slipping so Jack, without a word, took over. It was pushed to one side and he began to pull my shirt over my head which I immediately felt self-conscious about as I wasn't curvy and was covered in scars and tattoos. My arm shot up to cover my chest but it was pulled away and placed above my head. I looked at him but he wasn't looking at my face. He seemed to be studying every bit of me and eventually he reached out and ran his hand out over my shoulders, ribs, stomach and finally breasts.

It felt exciting and my face flushed slightly, but I had no time to be flattered as he kissed me again, this time straddling me and I pulled his shirt from over his head, running my hands all over his back and chest. Jack rolled over, pulling me on top of him. His skin was so soft and I pinned his hands his hands above his head and began to kiss my way down his neck chest and stomach and back up again.

For the first time in years I felt happy, as though my life was complete.

I woke with a start in a cold sweat, I must have been dreaming but I couldn't think what of. I didn't recognise my surroundings and panicked slightly, but then relaxed when I felt Jack's arm tighten around me. I let out a little sigh and pulled the sheets around myself tighter. I couldn't have been happier and smiled as I traced the massive tattoo that covered his right shoulder, I was tempted to roll him over so I could read the one on his back, but managed to resist. I watched him sleep instead, he was so perfect. He looked so peaceful. I've always believed that when someone sleeps, they become a child again. You are innocent and ignorant of evil. This was true in Jacks case like any. His lips twitched as though he was talking to someone and every so often he crinkled his nose. I reached out to touch his face, but froze suddenly. I had a thought and I did not like it. I rolled onto my back again and tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away.

I sat upright and crawled out of bed. I didn't bother to dress myself and, still naked, padded over to the bay window. Sitting on the wide ledge, I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked out, the sea breeze ruffling my hair. It caught my face and it stung and I realised that I was crying. I gave my face a wipe with the back of my hand, but the tears just kept coming. I was so terribly weepy these days, a bad habit I had to get rid of.

I sniffed and rested my head against my knees and shut my eyes. Just then, I heard movement from the bed and the covers rustling, I didn't look up as I heard footsteps and more rustling and then the soft padding of feet coming towards me.

"I'm not that bad am I?" I looked up and saw that Jack sat down beside me, dressed in his breeches and holding his shirt.

I gave a little smile, "You're reasonable…"

"May I ask why you are sitting weeping at my window? In the nude?"

I took a breath, considering whether to say or not, "…..It's just that….well basically this is it isn't it? We'll make port and we'll both go our separate ways and it'll be goodness knows how long until we meet again, if we do meet again at all. You said once that you wouldn't come near me like that because you had too much respect for me, what changed your mind? Has all respect gone? Was I just another one for you to forget about? What if-"

"Shhhh…" Jack cut me off and pulled me onto his lap, tugging his shirt over my head, "You're getting too carried away with yourself mate"

I let out a huff, out of breath, "You see what I mean though. Yes?"

"Entirely" he began to rub my shoulder, " You'll have to understand that my respect for you has not decreased or increased. It has stayed the same. You're still me Crugg. Always have been, always will be…..But now I'm questioning, why do you care if we see one another again? It's hardly bothered you before."

He had me there. I wished I'd never opened my stupid mouth. I stayed silent, hoping I wouldn't have to explain.

Jack put his mouth close to my ear, his breath tickling, "Say it…."

"….I love you Jack"

There was silence. The only sounds in the room were the lapping of the waves from outside and the sound of my beating heart as though it were about to burst from my chest.

"Well? Say something…..!" I said impatiently, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"What does one say to that?"

"I'm sure many have told you that before."

"Aye. But not many speak the truth."

"It costs too much to speak the truth" I said quickly, "If many have said it, it can't fluster you that much."

"Only slurred from the lips of a drunken whore or simpered by a damsel." He gave a chuckle, "I doubt it's ever been that heartfelt"

I wrung my hands in my lap, head bowed, then losing patience, stood quickly, "What are you going to say to it then Jack? It's not very often I do this. You _can_ be honest, I'm not expecting a positive answer. After all, look at the state of me!" I spread my arms wide in Jack's oversized shirt, knees knocking from standing too quickly.

"I am looking."

"And what do you see Jack?"

"I see…" he looked me up and down, then gave a grin, "A liar, thief, killer, blackmailer, marksman, fighter, heartbreaker and pirate. But most of all I see a clever, well-travelled woman."

I let my hands drop to my sides, "Honestly?"

"Honestly"

"Oh Jack…" I sat down beside him again.

"But you can't expect me to tell you I'm madly in love with you"

"I never did" I gave a small smile.

He gave my chin a flick so I'd look at him, "I do have….feelings….but it's not love, savvy?"

I smiled again, "Savvy." I agreed.

_So it's the chapter everyone's been waiting for. Thanks for your patience. I tried my best to make it as realistic as possible and keep everyone in character. I worked really hard on it so please tell me what you think!_


	44. Chapter 44

Our arrival in Tortuga was welcome for many of the men on board who had not seen dry land for weeks or months. I watched as the port came into view from the rail, wringing my satchel strap anxiously in my hands, the closer we grew the less time I had with Jack. I knew straight away that I couldn't stay on the Pearl with Jack as my Captain, even before he told me.

"You're time here is finished I think, move on and discover something else"

I wholly agreed, knowing I could find something else now. I felt like I had tied off a loose end with Jack and I could move on. For the time being anyway.

The gangplank was laid with a loud clatter and men began to pile off the ship, ready to have a good time. I slowly shuffled towards it, having no idea where Jack was, for all I knew he could have been first gone. I took one last look around and stepped onto the gangplank, ready to leave, when a call from behind stopped me.

"Crugg! Up here!"

I spun around and glanced up towards the source of the noise. There stood Jack at the helm, the sun setting behind him, making him appear like an angel, though he was anything but.

"Captain!" I replied with a grin.

"Be a careless and badly behaved lass for me now!"

"I shall do my very best!"

Jack winked at me and I strolled into Tortuga with a grin on my face, feeling Jack's stare on me all the way.

That was almost six years ago. Little did I know that exactly 5 years and 11 months later I would be staring into the barrel of a loaded pistol calmly asking not to be killed.

But back to the beginning.

I decided to leave Tortuga at daybreak the next day, and, on nothing but a whim spent the next two and a half years travelling down the coast of South America and back up again. It probably shouldn't have taken that long, but I took notions in certain ports and villages where I'd try and settle down. I would move into a lodging house, find work as a barmaid or helping the fisherman and attempt to being life as an honest woman. I'd nearly always find a suitor and attempt a relationship with him, which often resulted in a proposal, which I'd accept. This is where I think I went wrong, for the night of the engagement I would put on my old togs, pack my bag and flee, leaving them to wake up to an empty bed and nothing more. I just couldn't. When I wasn't trying to settle down as the perfect example of the working English lady, I discovered places yet to be touched by King George. Tribes of wonderful, and sometimes frightening people that either welcomed me or chased me away. One tribe I let tattoo an eagle onto my ribcage in exchange for letting me live with them for three months. I embraced every second of it, for I was not a criminal in that time, just a traveller.

By the time I got back to Tortuga, I ended up boarding a ship that was headed for the infamous Port Royal. Only a couple of years ago it would have been risky for a pirate to arrive, for I would have been sniffed out it two seconds and sent straight to the gallows. But word had gotten around that after Becketts death, the port had a total breakdown in trade and order, as it no longer had someone to govern or enforce the law and pirates were taking full advantage of this before the navy finally arrived after dealing with trouble in Spain.

The rumours were correct. The place was complete chaos, it was difficult to tell between pirate and law abiding citizen. After filling my satchel with as much food as I could, nicking a purse of gold coins and narrowly avoiding a beating from a drunkard for "looking at his woman funny" I managed to barter my way onto another ship called Binding Journey. I had no idea where it was going; I just knew it was taking me away from the Caribbean which was what I needed.

It was a ship full of people escaping Port Royal for different reasons. Some could not cope with the idea of it becoming a pirate port. Some were running from the navy. Some were escaping the persecution they would receive after it was discovered they were loyal to Beckett and some like me had just hopped onto the closet ship for the sake of it. We certainly were a motley bunch, ranging from skittish families, to ex sailors, to criminals like myself.

I spoke to the Captain at the first chance I got. His name was Faber and he was a well off, middle aged tradesman trying to earn a bob after the collapse of Port Royal, for he sold his business to Beckett and his death meant he lost everything. I liked him for he was level-headed and clam, but not very experienced. Where he got the large vessel from was anyone's guess.

"Captain!" I approached him at the helm.

"Yes, sailor?" he didn't look up from his charts.

"Nice weather we're having" I tried to shoot the breeze.

He turned and gave me a funny look, "Aye…"

It wasn't going to work, so I got to the point, "I was just wondering if you knew the exact coordinates to where this vessel was headed?"

"Well I would, I am the captain." He must have thought I was slow.

I gave a laugh, "Yes, of course. Would you mind sharing that information with me?"

"You got onto a ship without knowing where it was headed?"

"….Aye" I said stupidly, "Well, in my situation, one tends to not care"

"Ahh" he gave a small understanding nod, "Well this ship welcomes everyone under the current circumstances, we've all done things we're not proud of. As long as no one tries to stir up trouble and no one speaks my name one we make port."

"Of course not" I said, knowing fine rightly it probably would, and that I would unintentionally be in the middle of it.

"We're headed to England sailor, London to be exact."

"Oh" was all I could say. I hadn't been to England since I left with Gregory all those years ago.

"Aye. Is there anything else I can assist you with or can I get back to work?"

"Right. No That's all. Thank you" I turned to leave.

"Sailor!" he said suddenly

I turned back, "Aye?"

"What's your name? I feel like I should know you…"

I hesitated, but I remembered that this ship was welcome to everyone, and it was full of pirates on the run. Plus I felt like showing off, "Crugg." I said confidently, "Marion Crugg"

Faber raised his eyebrows, "I'll ask no more questions" and went back to what he was doing.

As there was very little do to, us having paid our way on and therefore were not obliged to work, I got to know most of the other passengers pretty well and we were all on good speaking terms within the first month on board. There was Thel, a young prostitute from Ireland and her escaped slave friend Rosa. Rosa didn't speak very much, she just smiled, but Thel did enough talking for the both of them. Then there was Mister Greer, although he insisted on being addressed as "Lord", but he lost his title along with his estate a good time ago, his loss of wealth seemed to have sent him mad, for he kept up the charade by wearing ratted finery and bossing imaginary servants. John Boy and his younger brother Riff were two young highwaymen and general crooks, John Boy as arrogant as his brother was stupid. Mister Mooney was the oldest, a "retired" fisherman and pirate who just wanted a cheap passage back to London, he kept us entertained with stories from long ago. There was also an enthusiastic, if annoying, cabin boy called Charlie. There was also a terrified family, who wouldn't look the direction of us and spent most of their time below deck. And last but not least me, the rather famous pirate. However I don't think the real me lived up to the legend appearance wise. They seemed to have expected a vicious, curveatious beauty rather than a joking, skinny runt, so I made up for this with tales of my ventures.

"Jayzuss!" exclaimed Thel, "You were actually on board the Dutchman?"

"Yes" I said smugly, "Right in the middle of the battle."

"With Jack Sparrow?" said Riff

"Captain Jack Sparrow" corrected Charlie, who seemed to hero worship Jack

"Sparrow and I are as thick as thieves" I grinned.

John Boy smirked, "I'm sure you are. I've heard a few stories."

I raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"That you once bore his child…"

"Not true" I said quickly.

Thel gave me a poke, "But did you shag him?"

I just gave her a smirk and she crowed with delight, "Hear that Rosa!"

"I certainly did" she replied quietly, giving her usual tired smile.

"I find it all rather uncouth" Greer sniffed, "I mean a lady should never boast of her exploits, I mean, even a whore should have more self-respect. Am I correct or am I correct Johnston?" he addressed the imaginary Butler to his left.

Both Thel and myself bristled, "Well then it's a good job I'm no lady" I said softly.

"What does it matter if I'm a whore or neigh?" Thel snipped, "I could suck the Thames dry, braggin's all I've got to earn a livin'"

"Now, now" Mooney said, "Let's not start a fight…."

"A fight would maybe give us summat to do" grumbled Riff

"Yes," I said, "And then get us thrown off the ship, we'd have plenty do then"

Mooney laughed quietly.

"Here" John Boy said sternly, "No one backchats my brother."

"You do it all the time" whined Thel, "What makes her any different?"

"The difference is he's _my_ brother. I can call him an idiot if I want"

"Oi!" Riff said loudly, "I'm no idiot…" but no one was listen.

"Anyway" continued John Boy, "You're no bright un, daft tart."

Thel gasped, "Don't call her that" Rosa said softly.

"I'll calls her what I likes!"

"You'll _call_ her what you _would like to_" Corrected Greer.

"Ahh shut it you batty git!" I snapped, completely sick of him by now

"Now, now…" started Mooney.

"You too you old coot!" said John Boy.

"You madam" Bristled Greer, "Are the height of rudeness!"

I pretended to look wounded, "Oh no! How will I ever live with myself? What do you propose we do about such a social faux pas?"

Greer took off his glove and smacked me across the face with it, "I propose a duel!"

"You're in for it now!" I lunged at him, but Mooney and Charlie caught me by the elbows, "Gerroff me!"

Greer took a smart step back and addressed the air to his right, "I say. Do you see her Jeffery?"

"Don't do it miss!"

"Beat the cheeky sod!" squealed Thel.

"Do you ever shut up?" exclaimed John Boy, "I've a mind to give you a good slap!"

"Don't you lay a finger on her…" Rosa stepped forward.

"You'll be next _slave_" Riff balled his fist.

I turned to Riff, ready to start on him, but Charlie was there first.

Charlie let go and puffed his chest out, "Don't you say such things!" he seemed to have taken a fancy to Rosa.

"Leave it Mouse!" John Boy flipped his hand at him, he probably only meant to brush him off but the child went flying.

Now Mooney was angry, "Don't touch the boy, or you'll have me to deal with!"

"Don't strain yourself old man…" John Boy smirked.

"Show some respect, _boy_" I spat at him, seething now.

His face turned red, "I'm no boy, _lady_"

I'd had enough; I drew both my pistols and pointed at the two brothers. At the same time, simultaneous clicks were heard and I saw Mooney had drawn his own pistol, along with Riff and John Boy, Thel and Charlie and pulled out a small dagger each and Rosa had pulled a rather magnificent shot from below her skirts, and all pointed at their own personal target. The only one who hadn't was Greer, who had wondered off in some direction, still muttering to himself.

We all eyed one another suspiciously. Each daring the other to make a move. Then, a loud shot stunned us all. I looked around wildly and saw Captain Faber standing with a large shotgun in his hand, pointed at the sky.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL PLAYING AT?" he practically screamed, his face beetroot.

We all stared open mouthed, not saying anything.

"Lower your weapons….I said lower them!"

We did so, still silent.

"Now, I'm not going to ask who started it or why. All I need to know is that it will not, under any circumstances, happen again. I'm risking a lot get you back to England, and I won't let a few squabbling pirates send me to prison. Is that understood?"

We all stared at our feet, "Yessir…"

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes sir!" we barked in reply.

I went below deck after that, slightly embarrassed for I knew that I was largely to blame. I was just thankful Faber wasn't the punishing sort.

Taking out my pocket watch, I sat down near my hammock and leant back against one of the beams. I ran my thumb over the engraving before realising the clock had stopped. I began trying to work out how to wind the thing when I realised I was being watched and stopped. I looked up and saw the small daughter of one of the families peeking at me from behind the hammock.

"Hello…." I said quietly, not wanting to scare her.

She gave a tiny smile, but didn't reply. Shy.

"Does your mamma know you're over here?" I knew I'd be in trouble if her parents saw me near her, she would probably get a beating too.

"They're asleep"

"Ah."

"What's that?" she pointed at my watch.

"It's my pocket watch."

"Did you steal it?"

"No" I was rather affronted, "What makes you say that?"

"Pappa say's you're a thief"

"Does he now?" I raised an eyebrow, I didn't think it was a suitable thing to tell a child, "Well, it was a present if you must know."

"Who from?"

"…A friend, for my birthday. You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"How old were you?"

I frowned, "I can't remember…"

"Well, I am nearly 7" she said proudly.

"My you are a big girl. Practically a woman!" I smiled.

She grew bolder and took a step closer, "My name is Mary, what's yours?"

I blinked at her name, " Cru….er…Marion"

"That's a pretty name"

"Thank you." I smiled again. "So is yours."

"My brother says it's a boring name, that I'm plain."

She was rather plain, but I wouldn't have said, "That's not very nice. What's his name?"

"Jack, he's eleven. He's a smelly head."

I gave a little laugh, "Did you tell him that?"

She giggled, "Yes."

"Good for you"

"Why do you have all those guns and swords?"

I glanced down at them, "To protect me."

"But you are a lady, should you have a man to protect you." She didn't understand.

"I don't have a man, so I have to do it myself."

A voice made us both jump, "Mary, what are you doing?" it was the girl's father. He appeared looking rather worried, "We thought you'd run off"

_She's on a ship, how far can she go?_ I thought sarcastically.

"I was just talking to this lady, papa" she explained.

He looked at me and I grinned, knowing he wasn't happy, "Hello there."

"What have you been saying?"

"Nothing, we were just talking" I said calmly.

"You shouldn't be talking to sorts like her. They're bad people." He said sternly to Mary

I didn't say anything.

"But she was nice!" Mary protested as she was pulled away.

"She probably doesn't know the meaning of the word, "her father continued, "Now come, your mother's worried sick."

I put my watch away and stared at the floor. Rubbing my stomach absent minded, I wondered what sort of parent I would be. Have been.

"Probably awful" I said to no one in particular.

We first laid eyes on the docks of London four and a half months later. I couldn't believe my eyes. It had grown so much since I last saw it. It truly was an amazing city. We all had a tipple in celebration, glad that we had made it across without killing one another. John Boy and Riff drinking the most.

After saying our goodbyes, we started to go our separate ways.

"Crugg!" I heard a gruff voice behind me. I stopped and saw Mooney hobbling to catch up with me, "Looks as though we are head in the same direction. May I walk with you part of the way?"

"Of course"

We walked in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Mooney spoke, "When are you going to stop?"

I didn't understand, "Stop what exactly?"

"You're getting tired Crugg, I can see it in your face. Like all of us, you grow older every day."

"Don't remind me" I mumbled in response, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"All I'm saying is, a clever man knows how to live life and a wise man knows when enough is enough."

"I've still got time" I said frowning. I halted suddenly and looked up at the building beside us and saw a drawing of myself with a large price over my head.

"Do you?" asked Mooney.

I turned to say something back, but found that I was standing in the dark alley by myself. Alone once more.

_Big long chapter this time as the next chapter will most possibly be the last instalment of this story. Sad I know! Please leave plenty of reviews _


	45. Chapter 45

I stayed the night in an inn named The Captains Daughter for a small fee which also included a cold bowl of pottage in the morning with I politely refused. After spending the next day looking for some proper lodgings, I came to realise that The Captains Daughter was as good as any and a lot cheaper due to its aromatic location beside the Thames, so after another brief discussion with the landlord I was able to make it my permanent residence. For the time being anyway.

I spent the first month as a petty thief, just to pay for food and to make ends meet. I kept my head down as there was a large price on my head, nearly as bad as Jacks and anyone else that was on board the Pearl all those years ago, and I stuck to drinking in the tavern and socialised only a little. But me being me, I became rather bored after a while; I needed to be doing something new and exciting. So, one evening, down in the tavern I was sitting watching the sluts and harlots, as one does, and I was thinking how hard they try to be ladies without ever actually succeeding. They are always too course, too common, and I was sure I could do a better job. That's when I perked up. If I could pass myself of as a gentleman then why not a lady also? If I couldn't show my face in public as myself, then why not as a genteel lady instead? Of course it would be work, but I had the time and skill, it would be a like a game, see how far I could get before I got caught! I could make it work no problem.

"This will never work" I said aloud to no one in particular. I was standing alone in my room, staring at my reflection in the dirty cracked mirror, trying to adjust my dress so it would push my bosom up higher. I had stolen the dress from a lady's trunk on the top of a stationary coach. I had rifled through it, pulling out corsets and bloomers until I found the perfect one. It was a deep red with long sleeves that ended in a ruffle and large flouncy skirts and a pair of matching shoes and kid gloves. I had borrowed a corset and under garments from the prostitute, Ruby, that lived next to me. I actually bought, (yes bought), a hair piece from a wig makers for 6 guineas. It was nothing fancy, just a piece that blended in with my own and made it look curlier when I secured it at the back. Ruby also lent me some fake gold earrings and a necklace and some make up. I began to question her generosity until she winked and said, "All girls together…After all, I may need a favour of you someday"

Ah.

I paled my face and décolletage and subtly rouged my cheeks and lips, and shadowed my eyes slightly, adding a beauty spot to my left cheek, but no matter how carefully and discreetly my make-up and jewellery was, I still thought that I looked like a tart.

Ruby thought I looked brilliant, very convincing, but I wasn't sure. I began parading around the room, back straight, fluttering my fan and practising my pleasantries.

"How do you do Madame, Sir?" I tried to give a graceful curtsey but tripped. I scrambled to my feet and tried again.

"The weather is pleasant is it not?" I curtsied again, this time not falling over. I continued to practise all morning and afternoon, making up things to say and practising my graceful walk and a feminine laugh. Just when it was getting dark, I decided I had done enough practise and that I was ready to go into London's society.

I got many strange looks as I strolled through Soho dressed like a lady and a purse full of gold, some called out.

"What a lady like you doing here then?"

"Lost my darling?"

I told then coarsely to "Piss off". I wasn't stupid, and I had my pistol strapped to my thigh just in case. I felt like an idiot. I should have paid someone to act as a chaperone or at least thought to bring a cloak. How many respectable women do you see without chaperones nowadays?

After twenty minutes walking I had reached the centre of the city, where all the theatres and boutiques were. I took a moment to adjust myself, all of a sudden very nervous, plastered a fake smile on my face and stepped out into the open. To my surprise no one pointed and called out "Pirate!" no strange stares, no one even gave me a second glance. I was just another of the upper class come out for the evening.

I scanned the area, trying to figure out where I should go or what I should do. I decided that I would pretend to take the air for a while and began to gracefully walk around the square, keeping my head held high and fluttering my fan, every so often a gentleman or a couple would smile and wish me a good evening and I would smile back and bob politely. I kept up this charade for close to an hour before I grew tired of it. I desperately wanted to sit but there was nowhere. Then I saw it, Kings Court Theatre. It had a notice saying that it would be showing _The Venetian Twins – A Comedy of Manners_ in twenty minutes. I swallowed hard. Did I really dare let myself loose in a public playhouse? I had never been in a theatre before and I would have loved to see a comedy, but what if I forgot myself and was caught out? I decided to throw caution to the wind and go in and spend a bit of my hard stolen cash.

I paid that top price to sit in a box by myself, away from the scrutiny. I politely asked to be escorted to my box, for I had no idea where I was to go, but I needed to pass myself off as a regular theatre goer at the same time. I made myself comfortable, taking off my itchy gloves, happy that I had an excellent view of the stage. I had to admit I was rather excited at seeing my first play. I looked around at the other boxes and saw that they were filled with groups of gentlemen or couples, all settling down to an evening's entertainment, but what I noticed more was how I was being watched by them, the women in particular. Some even had their opera glasses out to scrutinize the newcomer. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and breathed a sigh of relief when the lamps were doused for the play to begin.

It was rather good, funny in some places, but it was nothing spectacular. I tried to tell myself that it was just because I was new to the idea and would get used to it, but after an hour I admitted to myself that I was bored. I slouched in my seat and crossed my legs, thankful it was dark, and began to twiddle my thumbs. That's when I heard it. A beautiful voice echoing through the hall. It was bold and smooth, with a slight rough edge as though they had come from the working classes originally. This voice brought me to attention as I craned over the edge of the box, trying to find its owner. I smiled when I saw who it belonged to. A handsome man in his late twenties had just made his entrance on stage, playing some Lord or other, I wasn't sure. But what I was sure of was that he was the most wonderful thing I had laid eyes on in a long time. Strong jaw, broad shoulders in contrast to his fine features and elegant fingers with startlingly blue eyes. I couldn't stop watching him and his magnificent voice and I was hypnotised for the rest of the evening. When the play finished, I left feeling disappointed for I never found out his name, but as I walked back to The Captains Daughter I promised myself that he would be mine.

I went to the exact same theatre to watch the exact same production every night for three weeks after that. Yes it was tedious and yes it was expensive but he was worth every penny. Thomas Russell was his name and this was his debut on the London stage and he was half Irish, that's all I knew. I became almost obsessed, knowing his lines off by heart, saying them over and over again in my head, dreaming about him at night, imagining meeting him, talking to him and….doing other things with him.

On the Friday evening of the third week, the night the production was due to close I sat all the way through the production having a mental debate. To sneak backstage or not to sneak backstage? I needed to see him, but I could get myself into a lot of trouble at the same time. By the time they were taking their bows for the public, my mind was made up. I slipped away before everyone else and made my way towards the front hall as if to leave, but at the last second, I quietly opened the door marked _Private_ and stepped inside.

Backstage was a stark contrast to the finery of the rest of the theatre, dark, creaky with a funny smell, it wasn't particularly well kept. I tried to act as though I belonged, but I stuck out like a sore thumb. I stopped when I got to the communal dressing room of the gaggling chorus girls who were lazing around half dressed and talking to questionable gentlemen.

A few looked at me, "Can we 'elp you darlin'?" one smirked.

"I'm a little lost" I said quietly, suddenly intimidated.

"By the looks of it you are!" one sniggered, "You're not dressed for the likes of us!"

I looked down at my finery and remembered. I was not to be intimidated by _them_. I was a fierce pirate named Crugg. What was more I was a fierce pirate dressed as a high class Lady who was on a venture to find a man. I should be the one intimidating them.

I stuck my chin in the air and sniffed, "You're right, I am not dressed for the likes of you, and I hope I never am. On the other hand, _you_ can only hope to be dressed for the likes of me, but sadly never will. I do not recall ever wanting to discuss you're…. frankly rather offensive….. taste in…you call those clothes?...anyway."

"Who do you think you are?" one exclaimed.

"_I_ am Grand Duchess De Bourbon" I started, making up a stupid name on the spot, "And _you_, pray, will tell me where I can find Thomas Russell, or it's to the Old Bailey with you!"

"Beggin' your pardon m'lady" they all seemed to curtsy at once, nearly bumping into one another, much to my own amusement, "Mister Russell has not yet returned from the public, but he has a room to 'imself through there" she gestured to another door.

"Thanking you kindly" I did a ladylike bob and swept away into his room.

Just before I shut the door I heard one of them say, "Poor lookin' duchess is that. Hasn't even got an escort or nuffink!"

Right enough, there was no sign of this Thomas Russell in the small room. Just a railing of costumes, a large trunk full of more clothes, a table on which rested a large grimy mirror surrounded by different powders and grease make ups a stool and a screen. It was nothing wonderful. I took a seat and decided to await his return, not entirely sure what I would do when he did return, but I would worry about that when the time came.

I practiced my good posture in the mirror and smiling graciously without showing too many teeth. I thought my nose had a strange sheen to it and decided that there was no harm in using a bit of the powder that sat in front of me, I was sure he wouldn't mind. I then used a smudge of rouge to blend the scar in my cheek in more, but I wasn't paying attention properly and knocked the powder puff flying along with the rest of the make up all over the floor. I scrambled around desperately on my hands and knees, trying to pick it all up. I stopped when I heard footsteps and voice.

"There's a woman in there for you, Tom"

There was a laugh, "Another one?"

"This one says she's a laydeee"

"Don't be too long in there Tom" another crooned seductively.

I got back up and resumed my practiced posture on the stool just as the door swung open. There he stood. Christ, he was even more wonderful up close.

He gave a slight smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

I puffed my chest out, "Mister Russell, I am Grand Duchess de Bourbon. I am here to congratulate you on your performance this evening"

His mouth twitched at my fake name before he gave a very low, dramatic bow, "I am honored m'lady"

"And so you should be. It isn't very often that a lady of my ranking and decorum does this."

He gave a rather cheeky grin, "I'm sure she doesn't"

I frowned slightly, he wasn't buying this at all, "What gave me away?"

He gave a laugh and picked up one of the grease paint tins that had rolled away, setting it back on the dresser before he answered, "Let me see. Your wig, the muddy hem of your dress, no chaperone, you have forgotten to replace your gloves in the presence of a gentleman, you have broken a sweat trying to keep your posture straight, and you are taking far too much care in what you say but at the same time forgetting to round off your vowels with the temptation of dropping your "h"s still lingering."

I let out a defeated little "oh"

"But most of all no lady-"

"Grand Duchess!"

"-duchess would ever come scrimping around here looking for the likes of _me_"

"But I thought I was being so careful! I had everyone in the theatre convinced."

He gave a waggle of his finger, "Never try to fool an actor. We are trained too well not to know when someone is playacting themselves."

I got up and folded my arms, "I see. Well, you are very good I suppose."

"Thanking you" he gave a rather more genuine smile and sat down in front of the mirror and began to remove his own make up, "So what brought you back here if you had so many other gentlemen convinced?"

I knew straight away what he was hinting towards, "I'll have you know I am not a harlot sir!"

"Sorry" he said smoothly, "just presumed from your… pretty weathered appearance under the make-up."

"Hmm, no. I'll leave that to those sorts out there" I jabbed my head in the direction of the door.

"Ah yes, the girls" he nodded, "I do believe you ruffled a few feathers on your way past."

I grinned, "I may have done…"

He got up and began to change his shirt clearly not shy, "So why are you here?"

I let out a breath, unsure what to say, "Mister Russell-"

"Tom" he stopped me.

"What?" I said stupidly.

"Please, call me Tom. Mister Russell is my father" he stuck out his hand and I shook it, savoring the felling of his skin against my own.

"Tom" I continued, "I…well you see…I have been…for quite a while now….coming to watch you act. I find you rather brilliant and I was just hoping….well I came back here not really knowing what I was going to achieve….and you don't have to say yes…but I was maybe just hoping for the…..pleasure of your company?"

"Of course" he said as though it were nothing.

My eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes. I have nothing better to do. Anyway, you seem an interesting sort and I'm sure you could tell many adventurous yarns over a tankard of ale."

"Thank you" I gave a little smile.

"Just give me a minute to finish here and we'll be on your way to the nearest tavern."

I nodded, then stopped, "I can't go to a tavern like _this_" I gestured to my dress.

"Ah yes…" he looked around and grabbed a cloak off one of the costume rails, "Wear this. Then you'll just look like a made up harlot"

"Oh that's much better" I said sarcastically.

"You can be my "questionable company" for the evening" he gave another grin.

I was beginning to like him more and more.

"…so that's when I moved here, to London" Tom took another swig of ale, "To think that was eight years ago. Imagine"

I smiled over the top of my own tankard, "Time flies doesn't it?" We had been sitting in the tavern for the best of two hours now, ignoring the stares of others and talking about Tom's life mainly, as I danced around questions about myself. Normally I would have been keen to brag, but I wanted to be careful this time. I couldn't afford any wrong moves, I hadn't even told him my name yet it mattered that much.

"You sound like a woman that would know"

"I do…" I gave him a little look before glancing away, hoping to appear mysterious.

"Well then?"

"Oh, it's no great tale. It just seems that the past 17 years of my life have gone like that" I snapped my fingers.

"I think there's more to it than that" he gave me a poke.

I gave a little grin, "That's another story for another day"

"You can't just expect me to be satisfied with that!"

"Next time!" I sang.

He paused and smiled coyly, "What makes you think there's going to be a next time?"

My heart gave a twang of panic but I tried not to show it, "Surely you can't take a lady out for a drink then expect never to see her again. It's improper."

"And you know all about propriety I suppose?"

I let my index finger trace his wrist, "I could teach you a thing or two"

Tom seemed to think about it, "Alright then, you've twisted my arm. I have an afternoon free from rehearsals on Friday. Meet me outside the theatre and we shall go for a stroll in St. James Park."

My grin broadened, "Excellent"

"Well, it has been a pleasure, Grand Duchess de Bourbon" he stood and gave another fake bow, making me laugh.

"Do you really want me to call you that? Or shall we find something that makes it easier on Toms jaw?"

I pretended to ponder it, "Well, I usually insist that one is called by her full title, but I suppose….. Elizabeth will do for now."

He smiled again, "Goodnight, Elizabeth"

I sat there for another hour smiling and drinking before I was finally told to leave as the landlord wanted to go to bed to you know?

I think I shot a cat on the way home.

_A Ramble in St. James's Park. – John Wilmot_

_Much wine had passed, with grave discourse_

_Of who fucks who, and who does worse_

_When I, who still take care to see_

_Drunkenness relieved by lechery,_

_Went out into St. James's Park_

_To cool my head and fire my heart….._

There were none of those goings on in St. James Park anymore, not since George I took the throne, and certainly not when Tom and I went for a stroll. I quoted this part of the poem too him and he laughed, saying I shouldn't be purchasing such dirty books. I grinned, deciding not to tell him I had actually stolen it.

Tom wanted to know more about me, so I stuck to telling tales of my childhood as it wasn't the slightest bit incriminating.

"It sounds as though you had the perfect upbringing" he said, "So why aren't you some lady's maid or preachers wife?"

"That was the path set out of me, but I chose different one instead"

"What one?"

"Later."

"How much later?"

"Just later!"

"Aw, c'mon" he stepped in front of me, "You can't have a gentleman take you out for a stroll and not answer his questions. You could at least owe him that"

"I see no gentleman" I tried to step around him but he caught me by the forearms, "I shall scream Mister Russell"

"And do what, bring the King's men on you?" he was confident I wouldn't.

I stayed silent, trying to stare him out and remain cross looking. That's when he kissed me. It was just a small, dry one, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

"Are you still going to scream?"

I shook my head.

"I thought not" he gave me a wink and continued to stroll along as though nothing had happened. I stood frozen for a second before breaking into a trot to catch up with him again. I took his arm and said nothing about it and neither did he until that evening.

I had been allowed to watch him rehearse the rest of the day and as it was nearing dusk I went to leave but he stopped me, catching me by the arm again.

"Come back to my apartment" he whispered into my ear.

"Really?"

"Really"

So I did, and we spent the night together thrashing around in the darkness. It was only when dawn came that the questions started.

I had made the mistake of opening the curtains to let the sunlight stream in. Tom rented an large room in a reasonably respectable apartment letting, its other tenants being actors, unpublished poets and writers and other dowdy romantics. Tom's room was rather lush by my standards; mahogany double doors opened into room themed with red and dark purple with port coloured walls, scarlet drapery, bed clothes and bed ties on the four poster and fake mahogany furniture. The wooden floor was cold on the feet. I would find out later the reason why the room was so cheap was that the building was situated next to a brothel.

I heard Tom stir behind me and I smiled to myself.

"What is that on your back?" he sounded rather shocked and my smile vanished.

I turned to explain, but he continued, "And all of those? Scar's too…"

"They're tattoo's aren't they?" I said simply.

"Tattoo's are only worn by sailors and-"

"Pirates?"

"Pirates…" he confirmed quietly, looking away. There was a long silence. I stayed still, watching Tom who did not move from the bed.

I eventually grew sick of the quiet, "Oh come now Tom. You knew fine rightly that I wasn't an honest citizen when you met me, so you can't be that surprised."

"So you lied." He still wasn't looking at me.

"What?"

"All this 'Elizabeth' nonsense. What's your real name?"

"Marion." I said shortly.

He looked at me then, " As in that Marion Crugg woman?"

"The very same I'm afraid" , I gave him a nervous smile.

"God. I haven't half struck gold have I?"

"You have not" I decided it was fine to get back into bed beside him again.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"In case you ratted me out to the authorities."

"I still could" I saw a smile twitch at his lips.

I gave a smirk and purred at him, "No you wouldn't. Not after all we've _done_ together now. Surely I am too much of a fantastical creation to see hang?" I ran my hands over his bare chest.

"I suppose not" he looked thoughtful and flipped me over so he was on top of me, making me squeal. I ran my fingers over his lips and neck, thinking how wonderful he was, when he spoke again.

"I have to confess, I have not been entirely truthful either"

"Oh?"

He gave a sigh and stroked my face, "I am engaged."

"Oh…." I gave a little frown.

"Aye."

"To whom?"

"Lisa Hampton. She's the costume designer's daughter."

"I see. When is the big day?"

He shifted slightly, "We've been engaged for almost two years. I keep pushing it back because of my work."

"Your work, or because you don't actually want to marry her?"

He didn't reply.

"What would happen if she caught wind of this?"

"She'd kill us both."

"I see" I said again, thoughtfully.

"She won't though. Not if we're careful."

"Ah" I smiled again, "So you are planning on doing this again sometime?"

"Sometime in the near future" he smiled back.

This went on for months. Almost four times in a week I would go to Tom's apartment with him to make love, drink, play cards, tell stories, laugh and other things frowned upon by "society" in general. Sometimes I would watch him rehearse from afar, or pay to go and watch the play properly. There were also night I would go to visit him, only to be told by one of his neighbours that he was out with his fiancé. Yes, his fiancé. This Lisa. I grew to like her less and less. I sometimes saw her at the theatre, lurking in the wings. She was petite, younger than Tom and I, with large brown eyes that matched her long glossy brown hair. She was rather pretty, but she would have been prettier if she didn't have a constant look as though she were about to burst into tears any minute. She seemed rather childlike. She was also the jealous sort.

I knew this because Tom had the pure cheek to introduce her to me once.

"Lisa, my darling, this is Elizabeth Everest, an old acting friend from long ago."

I curtsied, in the new, simpler dress that Tom had bought me. Lisa returned this, whilst retaining a firm grip on her fiancé's arm, "Enchanted I'm sure"

"Likewise" I forced a smile.

"So you know Tommy from his earlier acting days? Pray tell" she blinked up at me, rubbing her check against Tom's shoulder.

"Yes, _Tom_ and myself go way back. We met when we were both starting out."

"Where was that?"

"Just outside London"

"Whereabouts?"

"Hackney" I said shortly.

"What play was it?"

I faked a laugh, "Gosh she certainly likes the questions does this one Tom! You better watch yourself"

Lisa smiled, but I could already see hate brewing in her eyes. I heard her question Tom as we departed, "You never told me about _her_?"

Tom laughed at my impression of her two hours later as we lay in bed together.

I fear Tom and I were on the brink of falling in love. I felt like I had known him all my life and him the same. We never got to find out of course because, as always, all good things must come to an end

It had been opening night of a new play Tom was starring in, _The Way of the World_, and I had gone to see it seated in my usual box, with my usual red dress. Afterward, Tom and I met outside and went back to his apartment where the usual activities followed. I had almost been distracted when I heard a whisper about Jack Sparrow being in London, but I ignored it as rumour. When we had finished, to make Tom laugh, I put my dress back on, minus away shoes, stockings and the like, hair loose and bodice undone at the back so it slipped down my shoulders, and I proceeded to do a Duchess de Bourbon charade, parading about the room. Tom lay in bed and laughed his socks off, not that he was wearing any.

Once he had dried his eyes and calmed down, he concluded, "You are just brilliant Marion Crugg."

It was then the double doors burst open. It was then I saw Lisa, my lovers fiancé posed, seething, with a pistol. And it was then I felt for the pistol that resided in my skirts. This is how I got to now, gun pointed at my faced, begging not to be shot.

"Please don't…"

"Thomas!" she was crying, "I knew it, I knew you had some tart. I knew it"

"Now Lisa…" Tom went to get out of bed but her aim swung to him.

"Don't you dare move!" she yelled, I got a tighter grip on my pistol.

"You never loved me! But I loved you. I loved you so much and you never saw it!" she wept before looking at me again, "And you! I was on to you the moment I saw you. Marion Crugg. I recognised you and I knew the stories. World famous pirate and world famous _slut_."

"Don't do anything stupid Lisa" I said quietly.

"I've already alerted the appropriate people. All the kings' men are coming to get you. You are going to swing! You hear me!" she was getting hysterical.

True enough I could hear the clatter of soldiers breaking into the building, I tensed. The situation was getting worse and worse.

"Look. If you are going to blame anyone blame me" Tom said.

"Oh I do. And you are going to pay!" she aimed the pistol at him and released the catch as if to fire. But I was not about to let that happen. I was quicker. I drew my pistol and fired, hitting her right it in the chest. She was dead before she hit the floor.

Tom gasped, but I didn't have time to think about it as several soldiers appeared at the door with their bayonets.

"There she is men!"

"Marion Crugg, you are found suspected of piracy and are placed under custody by His Majesty, King George-" but I had stopped listening. I glanced at Tom, whose eyes seemed to scream, "Get out!" so that's what I did.

I threw myself backwards and out the window, falling two floors onto the street below, landing hard. I didn't have time to resister the pain as they were already firing at me, so I got up and ran for my life.

I ran through the streets of London, barefoot hair failing and still gripping my empty pistol. Every so often I would glance around as see men chasing me, more appearing each time. I ran as far as St. Pauls Cathedral, when I thought I saw familiar face in the crowd, Jacks face. I stopped on the steps of the Cathedral, planning on claiming sanctuary and started scanning the crowds, some who were staring, but I couldn't see him.

A shout from behind made me turn. I felt the impact on my stomach almost immediately, and the blood soaking the front of my dress, but no pain. I fell backwards onto the steps, it felt almost as if I were floating. I stared at the stars in the nights sky and realised that I was dying.

A crowd seemed to have gathered, as people were asking if I was alright, but I ignored them

I tried to keep my eyes open but I was growing more tired by the second. I wanted to stare at the beautiful stars forever. I thought about how I had discussed the nights sky with Jack all those years ago and smiled. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was so tired now and all I wanted to do was sleep.

_Marion. Sleep if you want. _It was Jack's voice _I'll be here when you wake._

I took one last look at the nights sky. I could swear I saw a shooting star.

"Life is so beautiful" I whispered, "Jack…."

The tear rolled off my face and onto the hard stone steps. I noted the plink it made. Then I let the darkness consume me.

_So there it is. Finished. Two years of blood, sweat and tears, finally completed. But do not weep just yet, dear reader for I have a prologue to write and possibly a special request from you all1 I do hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it, and please, as always, review and let me know what you think! _


	46. Epilogue

You are probably thinking, dear reader, that it was a mixture of Marion Crugg's adrenaline and hysteria that caused the delusion of Jack Sparrows face in the hubbub of citizens that populated London's streets that night as our hero pelted down the street closely resembling that of a sweating bedlam escapee, but you are wrong.

Jack Sparrow was indeed there, fresh off a boat from Spain. What he was doing in Spain is another story for another day, but the point is that he was there. Jack saw it all, well, heard it all anyway. What he did see was his former crewmate, dressed as a harlot, running down the street, pistol in hand. His first reaction was shock for he did not expect to see her there at all, followed by the instinct of going to see what she was making a fuss about now, for there was always something wrong when she was about, but when he saw the soldiers chasing her he took a step back. Jack couldn't afford to put his mission in jeopardy, no matter who was in trouble. So instead Jack turned and headed towards the nearest alley, telling himself she would be fine and that she would find a way out of it as always. That's when he heard the gunshot and yells of passers-by. Jack froze, blinked and carried on, knowing that she must have shot at one of them, but a terrible wrenching in his gut was telling him something completely different altogether.

And that's how he found himself here, at Bethnal Green Cemetery, early the next day. Word had spread like wildfire through the taverns and street corners that the infamous pirate, Marion Crugg was finally dead after years of terrorising the sea and of course Jack had heard. Shot by a soldier and collapsed of the steps of the cathedral. Apparently she shed a tear before whispering something and dying with a smile on her face. But tales like this are always fabricated, so Jack just took what he knew to be fact. Crugg, his Crugg, was gone. He had also heard that some rich, actor – type sod had taken her body from the authorities and paid for a proper burial in Bethnal Green in the early hours of the next morning, while it was still dark, to avoid crowds.

The sun was just coming up as Jack sauntered up the gravel path, his crunching footsteps the only sound in the lifeless cemetery. He had only been walking for a minute when he saw what he presumed to be it. A freshly filled grave that sat just under an old oak tree. It had a simple enough grave stone and a wreath of lilies placed upon it, the flowers making Jacks stolen posy appear inferior. He crouched down beside it and read, mouthing the words as he went;

_Here Lies the Remains of One_

_Marion Crugg_

_1712 -1750_

_Spirited Until the Last_

" _Nor from thee will ever part,_

_Ancient Person of my heart "_

Jack didn't like it. There was nothing in particular wrong with the choice of words; it was just that it was impossible for them to sum up an entire lifetime. _Her_ lifetime. After all they were probably chosen by her current, grief- stricken lover who didn't know half the things she had done or was capable of.

Bizarre as it was, but then again, Jack was a very bizarre person, he couldn't help but imagine the conversation he would have had with her if she could have seen what was on her gravestone.

"So, Crugg, what do you make of this?" he said aloud.

Crugg's voice piped up in his head, "_I don't know Jack. I supposed he tried_"

"You have to admit, it isn't really you is it?"

"_I suppose not. I do like the quote though_."

"I think that I would have chosen something far more suitable"

"_Oh you do, do you?_"

"Here lies Marion Crugg, better known as Crugg by her friends and several other alter egos she created for herself during her life, a saucy pirate with awful sword skills that she made up for in the sack"

"_Jack! That's awful!_"

"It's true"

"_I don't know who asked you anyway. If I were to do your gravestone, it would say here lies Jack Sparrow, NOT Captain, who was a right cheeky git and we are best shot of him!_"

"I must say you will never get a job as a grave stone writer oner whatever you call it."

"_Can we get off this subject now Jack? It is far too morbid, and it's not as if I'm dead…"_

"But you are"

Jack fell silent. The conversation was getting far too real. He watched a leaf fall from the old oak and land on the freshly tousled soil. Jack brushed it away and replaced it with his own bunch of flowers. He then stood and patted the gravestone.

"You were one of a kind, Cruggy. You captured many hearts and while I'd never admit it to you, you were very close to capturing just the smallest fraction of my own."

A sharp breeze whipped around him and he imagined it was her doing a jig of triumph before kissing him on both cheeks. Jack smiled and began to walk away with his usual swagger. He would have loved to have stayed and chatted but he had the new task of saving one mutton chopped first mate from an appointment with the gallows in just two hours' time.

And so was the life of a pirate.

_So, here is the idea. I was intending on doing an illustration that sums up each chapter and uploading them onto deviantart. But then it struck me that there are 45 chapters to do plus the prologue. So I thought it would be a nice idea for all of you, only if you want too of course, to maybe help me out? Naturally there will be rewards. I thought that for whoever decides to take part, I will write them a little personalised oneshot and a situation of their choice, interacting with the other POTC characters, or even their own OC if they wanted. If you are interested all you have to do is pm me with the chapter number/numbers they want to do and what they'd like to see in their fanfiction. Please let me know if you are interested as I'd love to have lots of lovely illustrations to sum up the story. Please do consider and, as always, review!_


End file.
